Until the Very End
by BrierGarden
Summary: It's been four years since Harry lost the Battle for Hogwarts and fled the country. Voldemort has complete control. Santana Lopez is a notorious Death Eater with a trail of bodies following her name. Brittany is a half-breed Veela desperately searching for her younger sister, forced into slavery. Can Brittany change San's heart before her whole world is destroyed? Hp!Brittana
1. Chapter 1

_*A/N- I don't want to give to much away but I wanted to let you know that the cover art isn't mine. All credit goes to .com. Also this story is rated M for language , death, and dirty things so if you're young keep walking ;)_

**Part 1**

**_Chapter One_**

**Santana**

It was silent in the Lopez summer mansion with the exception of soft grunting that came from the third floor master suite. Many of the old decrepit portraits had taken their leave when their master had arrived home early that evening. They knew Santana liked her solitude, which is why she had taken the liberty of dismissing everyone under her employment, including a half dead house elf that had served in the manor since it was built over a hundred and fifty years ago. The pictures who remained were either deaf or sound asleep so the racket upstairs didn't bother them.

The home had been a gift on her twentieth birthday for being a 'Shining example of what it means to be a Lopez' or so her father had said. He was so proud to have thee Santana Lopez as his one and only daughter. Her old man was a loyal Death Eater and a stickler for tradition, which is why no one was more shocked then he, when she fired the entire staff and insisted the house remain empty. As expected rumors that she had lost her mind flooded the pureblood social circles.

"Did you hear Santana Lopez dismissed all of her servants? Personally I think she's losing it."

"I would be paranoid too if I had seen and done the things that she had. Any mud-blood would want her dead."

"She's a bloody hero if you ask me."

Santana simply scoffed at the idle clucking of socialite women. They had no idea what they were talking about. Sure there might be some truth in the fear of spies in her own home, but that really didn't worry her. She had a nose for ferreting out rats and executing them, which made her all the more notorious. Her enemies feared her name just as they feared the name of the Dark Lord. That alone kept them away.

She was sixteen when the Battle for Hogwarts ignited right in front of her eyes. She watched as a Death Eater who had always been like another father to her was struck down by The Order of the Phoenix. Until that moment she had been a typical rebellious teen, sleeping around with whoever caught her eye, not thinking about their blood status, or what her family would think. Yet watching such a powerful wizard fall at the hands of scum scarred her. It was then that she chose her side and never looked back.

"Are you close?" Puck grunted in her ear as his lips slid down her neck placing wet sloppy kisses everywhere he could reach. His brow was laced with beads of sweat as his body repeatedly flexed again and again.

"Not even close and so help me-if you finish first I'm going to be pissed, Puckermen." Santana growled back at him before putting her head back again and shutting her eyes. She dug her nails into his shoulder looking for a better grip anyway she could get.

Puck was one of the few regulars to Santana's bed chamber. They had been sleeping together since they were fifth years at Hogwarts and one of the few exceptions to the rules she was willing to make. He was the son of a poor muggle woman who had no idea there was even such a thing as magic. His father had run off on them when he was a boy and it was unclear whether the man was wizard or a muggle himself. Puck always insisted that he could give less than a rat's ass about who his father was, but Santana always got the feeling that it secretly bothered him. When the Dark Lord had finally taken power anyone who didn't know their paternity was as good as a muggle, making Puck a liability. Still, he fucked like Hercules and that was a quality Santana was not quick to throw away.

"How about now?" he panted as she watched his features contort painfully as he tried to hold back.

"No and Puck you better not even think about it or else-SERIOUSLY, Noah! Goddamn it... Get off me!"

With a strong shove Santana sent the well muscled young man tumbling off the bed and onto the floor with a dull thud. The former Slytherin hastily picked up his boxers and slid them on over his bare waist.

"Look, Babe- I'm sorry, but a dude can only hold it in for so long. We've been at it for like an hour and I was ready to blow like five minutes in."

Santana sat up and ran her fingers through her messy hair to get out the kinks while her companion crawled back into bed next to her.

"I'll go downstairs and make us a few sandwiches then when we're re-energized we can give it another go. What do ya say?"

He gave her a large dopey grin and started kissing the inner portions of her thigh, trying to entice her, but she merely stared down at him with her cold blank gaze.

"Leave."

Puck frowned and she could see in his expression the wheels in his small brain turning. Clearly he wasn't getting the message. She didn't really blame him for his hesitation She had never been so void of emotion with him before. In the past when he left her frustrated, she would scream and shout, maybe even chuck something at his big empty head. They would end up having amazing angry sex and everyone would go home happy, but that wasn't the case tonight. She chose to stay distant.

Santana sighed and got up from the bed and slipped on her silk forest green robe not bothering to tie the middle. She could feel her friend's eyes appreciate her body as she walked to her desk on the other side of the room and pulled out a cigar box from its drawers. To her left, embers jumped to life and brought a warm glow to the room. Santana pulled out a cigar for herself, lit it, and put the rest away. It was one thing to have sex with a muggle born and another to waste good expensive cigars on one.

"What's the matter, babe?"

"Remind me again why I invited you over here, Noah."

"What is this, some kind of a joke or something?"

She raised her eyebrow expectantly and took a drag from her cigar. She moved around to the front of the desk to sit on top. Delicately she crossed her legs and waited for his answer, taking note that her wand was mere inches from her fingertips. The robes hung down on either side of her, barely hiding what some would argue were her best features.

"... It's what we've always done. Since forever..."

"Say it."

"Fuck fine. To have crazy hot sex. Happy!"

"Hardly. I think it's about time I made something very plain to you. Something that you seem to have forgotten over these past few years..."

The young man stiffened but crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her to continue.

"You are descended from filthy, disgusting muggle blood... an accident in the cosmic design. A fluke. Some might say that your blood is like mud. Something any normal person would hate to have in their house. I, on the other hand, can trace my heritage back over a thousand years to some of the very first wizards. The magic that runs through my veins is more powerful and more pure than your tiny, walnut-sized brain could even begin to comprehend. Compared to you, my blood is like a glass of the finest white wine."

Santana took a moment to pause and enjoy her cigar. Smoking always helped to calm her when she felt stressed or wanted to kill something. She watched the small cloud dance around past her lips in mesmerizing swirls. The calming feeling that embraced her body allowed her to pick her next words carefully.

"You and I are not lovers. We aren't even really friends. I allow you into my home- to eat my food-for one reason and one reason only: to please me. Do you remember what I asked you when we were children-when we started all of this?"

She gestured to the space between them knowing he would understand what she meant. Puck's jaw clenched and his eyes had the look of a wounded and angry dog ready to lash out. If he tried anything she was, of course, ready. Instead, he gave a small curt nod.

"I asked you if you could make me forget and you said that you could. Tell me, Noah, what am I suppose to do with a filthy mudblood who can't stay hard long enough to serve his purpose? Make no mistake here, you are worthless to me. The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because you've kept me amused by your sheer stupidity. However lately, you've left me nothing but frustrated and annoyed. To be frank, I don't find you all that entertaining anymore. The question I'm left with is what to do with you now that I'm done with you. Killing you would be the easiest solution, but since that would put a damper on the rest of my evening plans, I will tell you once more: Leave, Noah, and don't come back."

Her old friend did not wait to be told twice. Wordlessly, he picked up his things, tossed what little floo powder he had left in his pocket into the fire, and was gone from her life for good. Santana sat there for a moment with her eyes closed reflecting on the past in the cold, empty silence of her personal mansion. A single tear betrayed her by rolling down her cheek. Swiftly, she brushed it away. There was no room for weakness in this world or in her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

* Word spoken in_ Italics_ are suppose to be in French. No Italics means English.

**Part 1**

_**Chapter Two**_

**Brittany**

Smoke curled along the French streets and alleyways of _Garrabet _, like a thick fog,choking air from the lungs of anything it reached. Homes and shop roofs gave fuel to the huge bonfires that roared along from place to place. Brittany's hair filled with ash as she ran through the village desperately searching for her sister, pausing only to cough and catch her breath.

_" Jayde! Where are you! Jayde!"_ She screamed for her thirteen year old sister, but there was no reply.

Flames licked the shop roofs and doors. This couldn't be happening. She had sent Jayde only an hour ago to fetch groceries for supper. Brittany had been tending the laundry when she saw The Mark hovering over the small town in the valley below.

Frantically she pulled out her wand and tried to douse the flames with jets of water , but it was little use. With only a third year understanding of magic, there wasn't much she could do to save the town.

Those who had not perished had already escaped and there was no sign of her raven haired sister anywhere. She had simply vanished. Brittany looked back toward her home on the hill. Just beyond stood the Fabray Estate looking down on the valley.

"_Quinn might have her._" Brittany whispered and took off running up the path.

'She had to have gone to Quinn it was the smartest and the safest place to be. Jayde would have sensed trouble and ran to get help from Mr. Fabray.' She told herself as she ran.

The sun had disappeared behind the hills when Brittany finally reached her best friend's home.

"Hey! Open up! I need Quinn!" Brittany shouted at the back kitchen door in the best English she could muster. She knocked harder and more frantically when she heard voices inside.

_She had to be here. She just had to_. Brittany told herself over and over.

" Heaven above child shut your trap!"

A plump older women Brittany recognized as one of the Fabray's many servants cracked the door open. Brittany's senses were flooded with the panic that the older women unknowingly shared with her. The new emotions were jarring, but she did her best to push them away and clear her mind.

" Do you want to get us all killed? You can't be here," the servant hissed at Brittany.

"Please, I need to speak with Quinn" Her accent made it hard for the other woman to understand, but the message got through.

" Miss. Fabray is very busy right at the moment. I suggest you leave quickly, Miss Pierce. There are Death Eaters in the house."

From behind the women, others bustled in and out of the kitchen with large plates of food. Brittany's head ached with the immensity of stress everyone seemed to be under. Quietly she closed her eyes and shoved the empathetic feelings away to focus on her own. She had to talk to Quinn. Every moment she waited could mean a life of prostitution or even death for her sister.

Brittany ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. The plump woman looked over her shoulder and shouted orders at the other servants which only doubled their anxiety.

" I-I Help!"

Brittany motioned to the servants to show that she wished to help serve. The heavy woman looked as though she was about ready to slam the door in her face, when she motioned for her to enter. They could use all the help they could get. Shooing her off wasn't worth the fight.

" Clean yourself off and get inside," She grumbled and went straight back to work.

Quickly Brittany brushed the soot from her hair and tied an apron around her waist. She had done this for the Fabray's a few times before to earn a little money to buy birthday presents for her sister every year. All she had to do was serve the guests and not say a word. She just hoped that her natural Veela allure didn't cause the guests to stare too long.

Taking a deep breath Brittany picked up a tray consisting of several different types of entrées, which she silently hoped at least one Death Eater would choke on, before pushing the door to the dining room open.

The Fabray's were one of the few pure blood families left who had not sworn allegiance to the Dark Lord. Instead they claimed to take a neutral stance and agreed to obey any sanctions which the Death Eaters put into place.

They did small acts of kindness to counter the evil which had taken root , but never anything which would look suspicious. It was Mr. Fabray who had given Brittany a place to live after she was orphaned by the war.

" ..Think of your Family. They would be set for life. Your daughters would, of course, be betrothed to some of the most wealthy pure blood bachelors like St. James here or the Smythe family. They would live comfortably and you wouldn't have to do anything at all except join us."

" I am a simple man who likes spending time with his family. I'm afraid I am weak. I do not like to kill, not even the occasional rat which scampers in," Russel replied as he ate. " Have I not done exactly as our Lord has instructed? Why have things suddenly changed now?"

The ugly old Death Eater chuckled , but Brittany could feel his utter contempt for Quinn's father radiating inside her own chest.

" Don't worry so much, Russel. It's only a precaution. The Dark Lord only wishes you to offer a small bit of evidence to prove you truly stand with him. There is no need to fret. You may stay here with your lovely daughters and wife. Not everyone is able to handle the immense chore of weeding out the undesirables, our Lord knows this. That is why we have noble people, like Miss. Lopez. They are the ones brave enough to help us make our sacrifices... ," coaxed the greasy looking man.

Mr. Fabray nodded solemnly

"I've known Santana since she was a little girl. She used to play with Frannie and Quinn. I'm happy to hear she's doing so well for herself. I'll have to think on it a little , but please, eat and enjoy"

His eyes flickered over to a dark-haired women sitting on the far end next to Quinn. A touch of sadness in his heart twisted into a series of complex feelings that she didn't have time to dwell on. Brittany's English wasn't strong enough for her to understand everything being said , but the feelings around the table shared enough for her to know how serious things were.

The woman, dressed in black, sat quietly eating her dinner with a look of pure boredom. Compared to the rest of the room, she seemed oddly calm on the outside, which was a little unsettling for the young Veela.

Brittany wasted no more time setting out the dishes evenly on the table for the guests, purposely setting one in front of her best friend.

_"P__ardonnez-moi m'ennuie__" _Brittany mumbled to alert Quinn to her presence.

_"__C'est bien...,__"_ The small blonde said absent-mindedly, before realizing it was Brittany's voice.

A moment later, it hit her, and Quinn's head snapped up. She wore a look of shocked at her friend's sudden appearance. Brittany continued to pretend that nothing was amiss and went about setting out the other entrees.

" Quinn are you alright?" asked the dark-haired women who had taken notice of the blonds strange behavior.

She eyed them both carefully as she took a sip from her wine glass. The others around the table glanced up as well at the sound of the woman's voice. Brittany finished her task and headed back into the kitchen knowing they would spot her as a Veela if she stayed out there much longer. From the kitchen she could hear Quinn casually excuse herself for a moment.

The young girl stormed into the kitchen looking furious, but Brittany could feel that her heart racing with fear.

_" Have you lost your damn mind Brittany?," she growled taking a hold of her upper arm and leading her out the back door of the kitchen._

_" Do you even know who those people are? They're Death Eaters! You could have gotten yourself ki__l__-"_

_" The Death Eaters burnt down Garabet and I can't find Jayde anywhere! Did she come here?"_ Brittany said cutting Quinn's lecture short. _"Please tell me she's here with you."_

Brittany's eye's pleaded with Quinn's. Her friend's anger evaporated and was replaced with more fear.

_"They did what? Oh dear God! Those poor people! This is all our fault. They came here looking for us. They're trying to force father into joining. When he hears about this he'll-"_

_" My sister Quinn! Did my sister come here?"_

Quinn's face fell. She ran her fingers through her long blond hair trying to think.

_"No, she hasn't been here all day. Maybe she got out. One of the shopkeepers could have disaparated with her or...I don't know...I can talk with father and we'll go look for her first thing in the morning."_

Quinn offered her voice much gentler now , but Brittany wasn't listening. Where could the young Veela have disappeared to? Tears began to well up in her eyes. Jayde was all she had left. She couldn't lose her too. Quinn's arms wrapped around Brittany's shoulders and pulled her into a soft hug as Brittany cried.

_" It's okay B. I promise we will find her. I promise. You can stay here tonight after everyone has left and we'll start looking first thing in the morning._"


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 1**

_**Chapter Three**_

**Santana**

Santana focused her attention on her plate trying to hide her look of pure boredom, while the men around her talked politics. She was woman of action. Talking rarely ever got anything done or at least when Santana tried. In her opinion the only way to deal with blood traitors and other filth was head on. However, the Dark Lord insisted on dealing with the Fabrays gently first. According to him every drop of pure magical blood spilled was a waist. Santana did not share the same idealistic notion. To her anyone not loyal to the cause was a weak link and she didn't have time to deal with weak links. She had only agreed to this evening out of respect for the Fabray family and she needed a distraction from Puck's disappointing performance earlier that evening.

Santana blocked out the dull conversation with memories of her childhood. When she was young her father would bring her over to play with Mr. Fabrey's daughters as they talked business Frannie was the eldest and Santana's own age. She would always insist on playing princess dress up even though she knew the small raven haired girl hated it. Santana often complained about it to her father, but he insisted on playing nice with to the two girls.

" But Papi it's embarrassing!" She would whine.

" Mi hija sometimes we have to do things we don't like to do in order to get ahead in this world."

On days when Frannie was busy or ill, Santana would play games with Quinn. She was four years younger, but far more entertaining to spend time with.

Even at six years old Quinn was a book worm. She spent most of her days curled up in Russel Fabray's study with a book larger then her head. Looking back she had many fond memories of trying to coax quiet little Lucy Quinn away from her books.

" Aw come on Quinnie, it'll be fun!"

" We'll get in trouble."

" No we wont. They're just garden gnomes. You hit them on the head and then you grab their ankles. You swing them around your head like this" Santana made a helicopter motion with her arms. " ...and you let go. Easy as cake."

" Isn't that what servants are for?"

" Quinn you're being a baby. If you don't stop whining I'm going to go play with Frannie and we wont be friends anymore. Is that what you want?"

Eventually Quinn agreed and the two spent hours laughing and playing in the garden together. When the supper bell rang both showed up at the back kitchen door covered in mud. Their father's yelled at them both, before sending them to bed without supper.

Still, that was the Quinn she liked best- a girl who was willing to get into a little trouble for the sake of friendship.

The thought brought a smile to Santana's lips while she ate. It had been many years since she and Quinn had even been in the same room together let alone played together, but a part of her hoped Quinn still had that small rebellious streak.

Santana's musings were interrupted when a blonde servant girl entered the room to place more entrees along the table. She looked filthy, almost as though she had been working in the sun all day. A smudge of soot stained her lower jaw. Santana's eyes flickered to Quinn who was fending off flirtatious advances from St. James. Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes. Jesse loved to play games just to get a rise out of her. He knew they were to spend the evening together-She wasn't about to let Puck leave her frustrated for a full twenty four hours- and he was taunting her by flirting with Quinn, hoping she would be jealous. It might have worked too, if she gave a damn about Jesse. He, like Puck, was just another to satisfy her thirst. Albeit several steps up and far more socially acceptable, but a plaything none the less.

_"Pardonnez-moi m'ennuie"_

Santana's eyes lazily traveled back to Quinn when she heard the gentle French voice thinking she was the one who had spoke yet the startled expression on her old friends face told Santana otherwise. The blonde servant, who was actually stunningly beautiful, now that Santana had a chance to really look at her, continued putting trays out as though there was nothing wrong. 'But if nothing was wrong then why did Quinn suddenly look so uncomfortable. What had the girl said to Quinn?'

"Quinn are you alright?" Santana said reaching for her glass and taking another glance at the gorgeous girl. The others took notice as well when Santana spoke. Quinn took the liberty to awkwardly excuse herself to avoid a scene.

"Everything is perfectly fine. If you'd please give me a moment I completely forgot I was brewing something in the kitchen- an experiment. It seems as though it's bubbling over. I'm sorry I'll be right back."

The men all stood and smiled for her as she left the dining room for the kitchen. Mr. Fabray made an off handed comment about how studious his youngest was and Frannie offered to go after Quinn, but Santana promptly interrupted.

"No-no. I'll go fetch her. Potions are my specialty after all." She said with the gracious smiled she had learned from years of practice. Something in her gut told her that Quinn had not changed a bit since they were children and Santana wanted to get to the bottom of it.

A distraught plump woman was barking orders at the other kitchen staff when Santana entered.

"M-miss! Is there anything we can g-get for you?" She asked clearly afraid that Santana would turn her into a rump roast.

"No nothing. Don't mind me, go about your business."

Santana reached the back door and peered out the window at the two girls shouting at one another. 'How dare that slave shout at Quinn, didn't she know who her betters where?' Santana pulled out her wand ready to break up the disagreement and teach the tramp a lesson, when the two embraced. The small gesture threw Santana for a moment. It was clear they were friends of some sort, but the important question was why.

"You, Servant! Who is that girl hugging Quinn" Santana barked at a young boy washing dishes. He didn't need to look to know who she meant.

"That's Brittany Pierce Miss. She lives just down the road a tick."

"...and she's friends with Quinn?"

"Yes, Miss. They've been friends for years. Since they started Hogwarts together at least. They're both in the same house ...or they were...Brittany doesn't go to school anymore."

Santana raised her eyebrow and one of the older cooks smacked the boy in the back of the head and told him to shut the hell up.

" Why doesn't she go to school?"

" I dunno. I reckon it has something to do with her sister though."

The boy was smacked again for being a loudmouth, but Santana had no further questions. If she didn't go to school it was more likely that she couldn't go rather than didn't want to go. Quietly she opened the door to the back porch and waited for the tender moment to pass before interrupting, knowing it would probably be their last.

It was the blonde servant who saw her first standing by the door cleaning the dirt out from her perfectly manicured nails. Her electric blue eyes first looked confused, but quickly changed to fury. It was quite interesting. Her anger at Santana for merely being who she was made her even more radiant. Her lips which were pulled tight into a thin red line looked so sweet and soft- wait. What was she thinking? This was another woman. She had never stopped to appreciate another woman the way she was appreciating this young girl now. Santana clenched her jaw feeling a surge of anger. She could really use a smoke right now.

"Good evening," She said in an uninterested voice, pretending she had hardly giving notice that the two were even out there with her. Quinn once again whipped around looking startled.

"S-Santana! What are you doing out here? You might catch a cold. You should really go inside. I've got things covered."

Santana smirked at her friend's delightful attempt to cover up whatever it is that was going on. True, the tight black strapless dress she wore didn't leave much to the imagination and it was a little breezy out, but Santana hardly noticed with her adrenalin pumping so hard.

"What exactly is it that you have covered? Your father is inside making a decision that will affect your future and you're out here doing-what, with your servant?"

The servant girl remained silent as Santana approached the pair. Her sharp features appeared to become even sharper while her electric blue eyes stared daggers into Santana, yet somehow Santana still found her beautiful.

"I ...uh... we were just discussing something and …."

"You don't have to lie Quinnie. She's your friend-You're friends with Quinn aren't you, Girl?"Santana asked as she pulled out her wand and played with the tip.

"She doesn't speak English."

Santana raised her eyebrow again. 'How had she attended Hogwarts if she couldn't speak English?' Santana thought privately.

"Then translate..." she said with frightening kindness.

Quinn relayed the question to Brittany who looked back to Quinn for approval before nodding. A part of Santana beamed. She could care less that Quinn had a servant friend. Everyone had their little secretes. Santana certainly had a few. She liked the idea that Quinn was still bending the rules like when they were children, but it also made her worry.

If the Fabrays were sympathetic to scum then they might try to flee the country tonight and that did not suit Santana or her master. She looked around the dark sky for a moment thinking of something to say to the younger girls to make them understand. Down in the valley she could see her master's mark floating over a nearby village. An idea began to form.

"We stopped by your town earlier this evening. There has been a lot of talk of vermin down there and we felt we would do your father the favor of getting rid of his pest problem, so you're welcome." Santana lied. She nor her friends had nothing to do with whatever happened in the small town. Nine times out of ten those types of attacks were done by underlings or sympathizers looking to rid themselves of filth and gain a leg up in the ranks. Often it was sloppy work, but Quinn and her friend didn't need to know that.

"That was you?" Quinn covered her mouth with her hands and tried to fight off tears. Brittany on the other hand seemed to have enough of tears for the moment. From the pocket of her apron she whipped out her wand, which was just what Santana had wanted. She was more than ready for her.

" Expelliarmus. Petrificus Totalus," Santana cast one right after another, leaving the young girl frozen and wandless.

The whole thing was over before Quinn even had the chance to scream. Santana bent down and picked up the wand and carefully brought Quinn over to stand in front of Brittany. With a tap from her balckthorn wand Brittany's head was mobilized once again.

Santana ignored the girl's angry threats in French and instead scrutinized her facial features carefully for several moments, as though she was conducting an experiment. When she saw what she was looking for, she spoke once more to her old friend.

"Quinn, you should be much more selective when you pick out your servants. This girl is a Veela-or half breed I'm assuming. Many wizards make the mistake of thinking they can keep them as beautiful pets or playthings, but if not trained properly they can be very dangerous. See here- Do you see this red color?..."

Santana pointed to growing specks of red that were tainting the bright blue color of Brittany's eyes.

" ..That along with her very sharp and defined features means that she's reverting back to her animal like instincts. Many half-breeds have turned on the people they love most out of anger. They can't control it the way we can. That's why the dark lord has put strict regulation on owning them. It's for your safety. I know you're friends , but you should be careful with her "

Santana spun Brittany's wand around a few times, while Quinn looked confused and terrified. She had never seen Brittany with a look of such furry.

"All I want is my sister back!" Brittany struggled to say clear enough for Santana to understand even though it came out more like a growl. Santana seemed a little impressed.

"So you do speak English or at least some. Tell me Blondie what sister is that?"

"She-"

"I asked her not you Quinn so shut it." Santana was losing her patients with her dear old friend. She should feel lucky Santana didn't put the girl down like a rabid dog.

"My sister was in...that village...where is she?" Brittany's words were just clear enough to understand. Santana watched as the red left her eyes and her cheekbones became soft once more. She looked more in pain then angry. If Santana had still felt connected to her own heart she would have felt pity for her, but like always she felt nothing.

"Your sister-did she look like you? Blue eyes and …"

The girl's eyes lit up almost instantly as though she expected Santana to actually help her.

"Yes! Yes! Just like me... dark hair...très belle! Um...beautiful."

Santana smirked again. She knew nothing of any girl, but she enjoyed seeing the Veela servant excited over nothing.

"Right. Pretty, dark hair, young...I think I know the one. A little feisty?"

"YES!"

"My advice to you is to move on. She's on her way to London to be sold in the auctions and she isn't coming back. You should make peace with that and enjoy the life you have here with Quinn. She seems like the type to treat you people well."

Brittany looked very confused her eyes darted to Quinn looking for some kind of translation or explanation.

"Tell her..." Santana ordered Quinn, but Quinn refused.

Santana's nose flared No one refused her and lived. Couldn't Quinn see how overly generous she was being? Killing another half-breed would be nothing to her. She was doing this for Quinn. Santana clenched her jaw again. No, she wasn't. She was doing this because Brittany was far to beautiful to kill.

"Do it or you're going to have a very ugly and disfigured plaything on your hands." she held her wand up to Brittany's cheek. Tears rolled down Quinn's own as well as she told Brittany the message. The tall blonde shook her head and began to sob. She refused to believe it. She glared at Santana with desperate eyes. She knew that when they left here Brittany would head for London in search of her sister, but it would be for nothing.

"Are we done ...can we just go back inside?" Quinn whimpered.

"One last thing...There has to be some kind of punishment for attacking a pure blood. I can't just let her run wild." Santana passed Quinn the Veela's wand. "Animals aren't allowed to do magic. Break it."

" San I can't-"

"Quinn, this is nothing, but a slap on the wrist. If it were anyone else they would have killed her and been done with it. Now break the damn wand!"

Quinn mumbled a soft apology to her best friend before snapping the light piece of wood in two and dropping it on the ground.

"Incendio." Santana wanted to be sure there was no chance of repairing it. With another quick flick of her own wand Brittany was released.

"Go home girl and be thankful you have your life." Santana said to the Veela who was sobbing in the grass. She turned to her childhood friend with a smile.

"Shall we return to supper?" She put an arm around Quinn's shoulder and gently guided her to the door. "By the way, Jesse is just trying to make me jealous. I hope you didn't have your hopes up."

In that moment Santana realized that she had everything she could ever possibly want in life: money, power, prestige, and even people who loved her. She would have never guessed that the worthless Veela girl whom she had left emotionally distraught that evening would one day take everything from her and change her life forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 1**

**_Chapter Four_**

**Jayde Pierce**

It was late afternoon when Jayde Pierce entered the small town of Garbete to do a little dinner shopping. She always enjoyed these trips because it was a chance to get out of the house for a while and away from her suffocating older sister. She knew Brittany didn't mean any harm by it, but sometimes it just got old. Their mother and father were gone and Brittany felt like it was her job to be the parent, but it wasn't. Jayde missed just having her sister, the Brittany who use to sneak chocolate into her room late at night or tickle her belly.

Jayde sighed and pushed a strand of black hair away from her ocean blue eyes. It was nice just to get away for a while and look at the shops. As she walked through the small village she stopping to say hello to a few friends here and there while also looking inside various shops. There were lots of little things around town like a store for magical home care, a broom shop, advertising the latest in quidditch wear, and a book store which she found the most interesting.

When she entered the shop keeper gave Jayde a friendly nod, but something felt off. His heart felt worried for a moment, but quickly returned to friendly flutter. It was strange, but then again maybe he had thought of something he had forgotten to do, like order more copies of Magic Weekly.

Jayde browsed various titles and opened the ones that seemed interesting to her. She felt her lip turn down into the infamous 'Pierce Pout' as she thought about how unfair it was she would never get her first wand or learn to do real magic.

The death eaters forbid anyone considered unworthy from doing even the simplest spells. Half bloods were allowed to practice what their family knew, but only pure bloods were allowed to attend school. Half-breeds could only use magic for the entertainment or assistance of others with better blood. Worst off were the muggle-borns, Many of them hid among muggles or ran for their lives. If you couldn't prove your patronage you were as good as dead.

The thought of them made her young blood boil. If given the chance she would gladly fight to the death, just like her parents did, for the right to use magic. She even begged her sister to teach her how to fight; Brittany however refused to teach her anything useful other than a few handy potions for cleaning clothes. Jayde wanted to hate her for it, but she had to remind herself that Brittany's magical education was only that of a second or third year at best.

She flipped closed the monster book she had been peering at and walked back to the door

"Err…. Don't stay in town long."

Jayde cocked her head to the side curiously. Since when did the old book clerk speak English? She had never heard him speak it before and frankly he never struck her as an intelligent man. She understood enough to know what he said, but it was why he said it that puzzled her.

She nodded to show she heard him and walked to the grocer, thinking it over as she went. Other strange things around the town started catching her attention after that. The streets were oddly empty; most of the towns' people would spend their evenings sitting outside gossiping with one another, yet it seemed as though everyone had closed up early.

Jayde entered the small convince store wondering if it was some holiday she had forgot. She picked out the fruits and vegetables her sister had asked for, along with some herbs. Her puzzled thoughts stopped when she spied a large red trunk filled to the brim with every kind of candy a thirteen year old the size of a ten year old could dream. She poured over the large trunk of candy from the Weasley Brothers, practically drooling. She counted the change in her pocket hastily. Not enough, her sister would probably kill her for wasting even one Kunut.

She looked over her shoulder but the keeper was no where insight.

'He wouldn't notice if one small liquorish snap went missing' Jadye thought as she stick her hand into the trunk to look over the goods.

The shop keeper snatched at her wrist just as her hand was about to slip the small candy into her pocket.

_"Ah what have we got here? A little thief_!" He snarled at her. His breath reeked and his missing teeth did nothing to help one bit.

_"Let me go!, I was just looking I swear!_" She struggled to pull away but it was no use. His grip was too tight.

_"You're the little half breed filth from over the hill. I should have known better then to trust you alone in my shop. Turn my back for on moment and you're snatching up whatever your greedy little hands can grab"_

_"No! It's not like that! I was just looking"_. Jayde dropped her basket and tried to scream for help.

_"I think I know just what to do with you. I've got some friends in town; they'll have a nice time teaching you not to steal._" One look at his heart made young Jayde feel sick. He enjoyed the thought of handing her over to the Death Eaters.

_"Let me go! Mr. Fabray will curse you alive if anything should happen to me!"_ She shouted as he dragged her by the arm down the street.

_"That mud-blood lover won't touch me"_ he snarled dragging her inside the local bar.

_"Avery! I have some filth for you to clean up._" He said shoving the small girl into a nearby chair.

Jayde stumbled and shot a death glare back at the old man who betrayed her. From the back of the room came a low chuckle that made her feel uncomfortable.

_"My..my, Aren't we the feisty little thing?"_ Jayde turned to face the amused man.

Much to her surprise he was tall and very handsome. His chizzled features were turned up into a warm inviting smile, his dirty blond hair neatly combed back, and his black suit looked perfectly tailored for him.

_"Tell me Garvois, what terrible atrocity has the poor girl committed, hmm?!"_

He raised his eyebrows expectantly. It was clear he didn't find her worth his time in the slightest. His friends looked annoyed that their card game had been interrupted. Avery's French was good, but there was still a small hint of an accent which she picked up on, yet another Englishmen. Why were so many turning up here in Garrbet all of a sudden? The only English people she ever spoke with were Quinn and her family. True her understanding was much better than her sister's because Jade practiced, but that didn't stop her from being very confused.

_"This Veela scum was trying to steal from my shop!"_

_"I was not!_" Jayde shouted in her own defense and tried to push the old decrepit shop keeper away.

_"I see and what was it she was trying to steal?"_

_"Candy, Monsieur._"

Jayde's heart began to pound rapidly as the handsome mans smile left. She could feel his emotions turning black with hate. More often then not, Veela in the hands of Death Eaters were forced into exotic dancing or prostitution, or so her sister had warned. Tentatively she took several steps back toward the door preparing to run if it came to that.

_"Candy!, You brought me a child because she stole candy!"_ He snarled.

The simple rumble in his voice was enough to make the waitress standing nearby jump. The man took note of the fear in everyone's eyes and took a moment to calm down. Jayde could feel his relaxed emotions slowly returning which made her wary. Her papa always told her to watch out for looses canons. At the time she had no idea what that meant, but now she was pretty sure she knew.

_"Darling child, come here please."_ He said calmly reaching out his hand for her.

Jayde simply shook her head no. The man once again smiled. She could also feel the grimy shop keeper smirk knowing she was about to be punished. All she wanted was to return home to Brittany and never leave again.

_"I promise if you come to me now you will not be harmed._" She could feel a nearby waitress become consumed with worry.

From the corner of her eye she could see the older women shake her head no, but what choice did she have? She knew she couldn't trust him, yet she knew if she defied him it would be worse. Slowly Jayde stepped toward the handsome man who went by Avery. Tentatively she reaching out her own hand for his. His face lit up with another warm smile as he took her hand. He seemed very pleased by her obedience.

"_See Garvois, dealing with half-breeds and children takes patience. True we may rule over them, but a kind and forgiving master will always have the most loyal subjects."_

Avery pulled Jayde in closer to sit on his lap. He must have assumed, like everyone else, that she was much younger than she really was. It was a common mistake, but she said nothing. She didn't understand why he was being so nice. Why didn't he just beat her and get it over with already?

_"What is your name beautiful?"_

_"Jayde, Monsieur"_ she croaked

_"Did you steal candy from this man?..Ah!..Don't lie, Lying gets us into trouble."_

She opened her mouth to protests, but when he stopped her Jayde went quiet before giving a tiny nod through clenched teeth.

_"Tisk, you know that stealing is wrong do you not? Some wizards like Mr. Garvois are not as forgiving as I am. Do you promise to never steal again?"_

_"Yes, Monsieur."_ She said softly

_"She's only telling you want you want to hear! I know the type…filth all of them!"_

_"Good girl_" He said patting her long dark hair and smiling at her. From his pocket he pulled out a few coins and tossed them at the shop keepers' feet.

_"That should cover whatever she took. Now get out of here!, Oh! And if you waste my time again I'll rip your remaining teeth out the muggle way; with a wrench."_

He kept a firm grip on Jayde's side as he turned a little to speak with the older waitress, who was still overly concerned for her well being.

_"Bring out a jar of candy for my beautiful new pet"_ the women quickly scampered away and returned with a bowl of chocolate frogs. Jayde's ears rang with the word pet. That did not sound good to her.

_"Go on. Have one."_ He nudged her.

Begrudgingly she took a frog a nibbled on its leg.

'If I make it out of here I'm never going to going to eat candy again_.'_ Jayde swore to herself.

From outside she could hear old sound, but didn't know what they could be.

_"Please Monsieur; I need to get back home to my sister."_ She said trying to get up and leave, but his hand held her firmly in place. Avery's frown returned.

_"I'm sorry little one but you can't leave. You're mine, I've taken responsibility for you. That means I must protect you and make sure you no longer get into trouble. You'll find I can be a very giving master. In return you will serve me—just little thinks like fetching me dinner and beer because you're so young. Is that not fair?"_

Jayde whimpered and nodded. All she wanted to do was go back home to Brittany.

Her attention was drawn to the strange noises outside once again. They turned into a mix of shouting and screaming. The sound of explosions rattled the windows. She could just make out a large duel of no less then twenty people outside. Many appeared to be town folk fighting one another. There were a few black hooded Death Eaters fighting along with sympathizers.

Avery grumbled something Jayde did not understand and released her from his lap. She stood and backed away from them as he and his men reached for their wands. There was an even louder blast form outside which had Avery reaching for his wand, as did his men.

"Don't!"

Jayde looked around to see the worried waitress holding a wand to the regal Death Eaters' neck. When had she snuck up on them? The older women shouted something that had her name in it, but Jayde didn't understand. She was too afraid to move.

"You're outnumbered filth!"

The door to the bar slammed open and the book clerk entered with his wand pointed at the small group of Death Eaters. Jayde could see wizards still dueling out in the center of town.

She looked back at the book clerk, but he no longer looked the same. His chubby features were contorting and twisting violently. She looked back and saw the waitress was suffering from the same affliction. The image was so grotesque that Jayde wished she hadn't eaten the chocolate frog, for fear of losing it. The clerk was soon replaced with a much thinner and younger looking man. His hair was shaggy,long, and nearly covered his brilliant green eyes. Out of his pocket he pulled out a pair of specs and tossed Jayde a small wink, which seemed to revive her nerve. He only said one word to her that she understood perfectly.

"Hide"

Handsome Avery began to laugh. He seemed overjoyed that this young man was standing there in front of him. Jayde ran and hid behind the liquor bar before both wizards started sending jets of light at each other. The old waitress, who was now a young woman with mousy brown hair, stood fighting off the other grunts.

Jayde heard a series of blasts, accompanied with yelling and moaning. It sickened her that all she could do was hide, but what made it worse was that she was afraid. Never in her whole life had she felt so weak. Tears fell from her cheeks as she covered her eyes and ears. This is how her life would end and she wasn't even going to fight back.

The battle ended just as quickly as it had began. It was too quiet and a part of her wondered if they had all killed each other, but when she felt young women's touch on her shoulder, she knew the good guys had won. The now young waitress took her hand and led her out to the porch step, where the shaggy haired man sat looking at the early evening sky. The two exchanged more words that she didn't understand, but Jayde took a seat next to him none the less. The towns people who had also fought stood in the center of town taking care of the wounded and congratulating each other on the small victory. After a moment she felt a playful nudge to her arm.

"Do you speak English Jayde?

_"Oui_…err…yes, some… I understand some. I do not know much, but some."

The young man smiled and nodded his head. He looked to his friend who nodded.

"Do you know who I am?"

"_…No, Monsieur._"

The young man took a look up at the purple and red sky for another moment before looking back and holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Harry Potter"

Jayde giggled for a moment. There was no way he could be the boy who lived. Harry Potter was dead or worse. The women behind her smirked and Harry held up his hair so that she could see a distinct scar that looked like a lightning bolt down his forehead. The young Veela stopped laughing and looked as though someone had just confounded her.

"How would you like to come with us Jayde and learn magic?"

Jayde's eyes lit up right away when she heard the words 'learn magic'. It was all she had ever dreamed about since her parents had died. Brittany would be so happy to hear about all of this.

"Oui! Yes! I would love this! My sister…is…" she pointed to the hill where she lived.

Harry and the other women frowned. They looked very sad.

"We can't. There are only a few of us and there are many Death Eaters over there. Avery got away. I'm sure he will alert them. We must leave now. You have to choose."

Jayde looked confused and frustrated. She couldn't just leave her sister behind, but then again when would she ever get the chance to learn magic from Harry Potter ever again? She whipped away a few tears.

"You'll see her again one day, I promise."

Jayde looked to her house on the hill. Brittany would forgive her, but it didn't make the choice any easier. She turned back to Harry and gave a small nod.

The young women gave her a hug and took her had. Harry stepped out into the street and pointed his wand in the air;the dark mark swirled from the tip. Another near by wizard set some of the houses on fire.

"The people are safe, We've planned this rescue for months. The Death Eaters won't look twice if they think their own did it. It buys us time to cover our tracks. Are you ready?"

Jayde looked around once more at the life she knew. It was time to move on and fight for the rights of her people. The few towns people that were left broke off into small groups and locked hands. There were several loud popping sounds and then they were all gone.

* * *

**End of Part 1**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 2**

**Chapter Five**

**Brittany**

Brittany sat nursing a bottle of firewhiskey in a small booth near the back of The Three Broomsticks, where no one could see. Her normally bright sunny features were now pale with dark purple rings shadowing her eyes. She took another sip an d ran her fingers through her knotted blonde hair. The whiskey scorched her throat as it slid down past her lips causing her to cough. The sting of alcohol was new to her, but the pain felt oddly good. It was like a reminder that she was still alive and breathing. She poured more from the bottle into her own glass. There was a loud 'clink' when the two clashed together. In her carelessness, the glass to shattered sending glass and liquor spilling everywhere.

_"Merde!"_ She shouted snatching up a napkin dabbing herself dry.

From the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of an older tired looking witch keeping a close watch on her. Pursing her lips, she made her way over to Brittany with a bar towel and an impatient scowl.

" If I knew what kind of trouble you'd be, I would have told Miss. Fabray to leave you someplace else." she snapped as she pulled out her wand. With a small flick the glass repaired itself and with a second Brittany was once again dry. Though Brittany was too drunk to know what the older woman said, she knew she was trying to help.

"Merci."

The old witch put her hand on her hips trying hard to stay annoyed with the sad mess in front of her, but Brittany's innocent doe eyes made it too difficult. Instead she slid into the aging booth and folded her arms over her chest.

"I know I'm going to be sorry I asked, but I've got a five minute break. What' s your story?"

Brittany blinked a few times trying to decide which of the three women in front of her was the one talking to her. Instead she just gave a look of confusion. The waitress rolled her eyes.

" Why are you here?" She said firmly , but clearly.

Brittany focused really hard, trying to help her brain as it slowly translated each word. Why was she here? Brittany thought back for a moment. The alcohol made it hard to fully remember , but she thought back a few weeks as best she could.

* * *

_"...You and Jayde are like family and I' d do anything to get her back. I'm going to London tomorrow to pick up books and supplies; I'll ask around and see what I can find out about Jayde and this Avery guy okay?" _Quinn said running her hand through her long hair as she packed her things_. " Are you sure you can trust the shopkeeper. That man has always been foul and he gives me the creeps."_

Brittany had spent days interrogating every towns-person she could find for any bit of information she could get her hands on, many of which were sympathizers who refused to even speak with her. The only the name they were willing to share with her was "Avery'.

_" No, but I'm going to look into every lead I can get my hands on and besides what makes you think this Satan girl is telling the truth. You want to talk about foul-if I ever see her again..."_

Brittany gritted her teeth for a moment then took a deep breath. She wouldn't allow herself to lose control again.

_"I want to go with you to London, Quinn. "_

_" You can't go, Do you even know what they would do to you if they caught you wandering around without a master?"_

Brittany shrugged it didn't matter as long as they found Jayde.

_"Britt don't take this the wrong way, but you're really beautiful. The Death Eaters would pick you out in a heartbeat." _Quinn insisted.

_" Well, what should I do then? Sit around here and pray that my baby sister isn't being raped by whatever pig pays the highest price for her? I'm going Quinn and I don't want to talk about it anymore." _

_" Brittany be smart about this, use your head. What happens if you go and get yourself caught? Then she has no chance."_

Quinn stood and gave her a hug hoping it would bring her some small comfort.

* * *

Brittany looked down at her glass miserably.

" I am finding my sister."

The old witch scrutinized her for a long moment, which made Brittany feel as though she had spoken incorrectly. She opened her mouth to try again, but was cut off.

"Death Eaters?"

Brittany looked up from her glass just in time to see a flicker of something run across the waitress face before returning to it's normal stoney expression.

_"Oui"_

"...and you think they have her-where? In Hogwarts?"

Brittany's eyes returned to her empty glass that sat untouched between them.

" I do not know. My friend-she heard things in London-maybe she is here and maybe she is not, but I wait and keep hope."

The old witch cleared her throat clearly unsure of how to go about comforting Brittany

" Well your friend has paid for your rent for the next month, so you can stay in one of the rooms on the second floor. You also get three meals a day as part of that arrangement. I don't promise they'll be good , but you'll be eating. Merlin knows you're skinny enough. "

She shook her head and stood up from the table.

" You best get off to bed. I don't want you causing anymore disturbance in my pub. If you need anything or if anyone gives you trouble you tell them talk to Rosemertta. Got it? Rose-Mer-Ta."

"Rose-Mer-taa" Brittany repeated staggering to her feet and grabbing hold of the old woman's arm to steady herself.

" Good. Now go on to bed."

Brittany nodded and made her way to a small staircase tucked in the corner away from the rest of the busy bar. She stumbled a few times up the stairs, but eventually she found a nice room with a view of the street below. Unable to function anymore, Brittany let her body fall to the bed with a dull thump. She wiggled under the covers, forgetting all about pajamas and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Santana**

" Death to blood traitors." Santana mumbled to the stone gargoyle who guarded the Headmasters office of Hogwarts, it's head now smashed off. It was just one of many casualties as a result of the war. Santana waited impatiently tapping her heel as it fumbled around. She was not in the mood for this shit today. Once there was a path she squeezed by marching up the staircase and rapping the door.

"Come in" sighed a silk voice from the other side. Santana pushed open the great oak door and stood facing Eric Avery, the newly instated headmaster of Hogwarts. It seemed as though many parents had complained about the way the Carrows had treated their sons and daughters

" Ah, Santana how have you been my love?" he said with a sarcastic smirk as he glanced up at her from his paperwork briefly.

" Save the sentimental shit for the public Eric, what was so important that you had to drag me all the way across the country, to this fucking place, when you knew I've been taking some time off and enjoying myself." She snapped.

" My, aren't we angry this morning." he s nickered placing his pen down and gliding around to the front of his desk.

"What 's the matter didn't get to fuck the pool boy? Aw poor dear."

Santana glared at her so called boyfriend. She hated when he mocked her. If it were anyone else she'd simply torture them onto respect, but not Eric. He was powerful and just as infamous as she was, which is why they made such an unstoppable pair. They hated each other immensely, yet the social advantages of their union were too lucrative to ignore .

" Shut it and get to why I'm here asshole." She sneered back at him.

Avery gave an unconvincing pout as he stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders. Delicately his thumbs rubbed rough circles into her skin through the fabric of her black robes.

" Maybe I just missed you," He smirked as Santana flinched away under his touch.

He leaned in to kiss her neck anyway.

"...maybe I miss the way you always try to fight me off"

Santana clenched her jaw and said nothing as he kissed over more skin of her neck before switching to the other side. Eric stood a little more then six and a half feet tall, his arms were thicker than Santana's tone thighs, and he was much quicker on the wand draw than she was. There was no point in threatening him.

" ...Fight you for dominance you mean... "

" Sure, We can call it that." He snickered in her ear.

She felt his hands slide down her shoulders and to her lower back, making her feel sick. She wanted nothing more than anything for someone to come in and interrupt , but that wasn't about to happen. She had to put an end to this herself.

" Enough...I said ENOUGH Damn it! " She said shoving him as far away as she could.

" You didn't call me from Spain just to have sex. I'm sure you have plenty of other pieces of ass running around here ready to help you out , so what the hell do you want with me." Santana instantly regretted her harsh words as Eric grabbed her by the her robes and slammed her against the wall.

There was a chorus of jeers from the portraits as they protested.

" Barbaric."

" Animal."

" Let the girl go."

" You've seemed to have forgotten your place Miss Lopez" He growled in her ear.

" War hero or no -Lopez or no, You are still a useless woman and I own you. You forget I know all about you tramping around with whoever is willing to climb int o your bed. You're just another dirty little whore and you'd do well not to forget it."

He released her and turned back to his desk to snatch up a letter tossing it to her feet.

Santana was shaken, but she had endured worse before. She held herself high as she adjusted her robes, pretending to be unfazed by the assault. Inside she was trembling. Slowly she bent down, picked up the letter, and unfolded it.

" The Dark Lord has seen it fit to assign you as the new head of security here at Hogwarts, answerable only to me. I've already sent a handful of house elves to collect your things. You will be staying in McGonagall's old room."

Santana opened her mouth to speak then closed it again. This was the last thing she had expected or wanted.

" I know you've grown accustom to your solitude, but our Lord cares for you and does not wish to see such talent squandered away by demons from the past. "

" I understand. Please pass my gratitude on to our Lord. If there is nothing else, I would like to go into town to... celebrate," She stated dutifully.

"No, there's nothing. You are dismissed. " he said returning to his seat and paperwork.

* * *

Santana sat at the bar of The Three Broomsticks sipping on a Hungarian Fire Bomb sulking. Eric was a piece of shit and she knew it from the first day they met, so why did he frighten her so much. A single glare from _Santana Lopez_ could have any man quaking in his boots, so why not him.

From over her shoulder she could hear the local Death Eaters whispering and taking bets as to who she was. These were the good for nothing bottom feeders the Dark Lord had put in her charge of? It made her stomach twinge painfully and her anger rise as she thought of commanding the men behind her . They were like blind stupid sheep, following the flow of power, only interested in self-preservation. Santana scoffed and took another sip of her drink.

Behind her the bar door opened and the energy shifted in the old pub dramatically. The men behind her stopped whispering to one another and turned their attention to the door. Santana on the other hand didn't bother. She could careless about whoever it was, all she wanted was another drink.

"Hello there pretty lady." one said as another whistled. "How about you let me buy you a drink?"

There was no sound, but by their groans, the answer was no.

" What's the matter, Don't you like men?"

Santana gripped her glass a little tighter. Apparently all male Death Eaters were slime-ball pigs.

"_ No_.. I-I mean_ ou_-yes I do, but not you."

Santana nearly started laughing out loud along with all the other men who watched their buddy get shot down. She heard the girls shoes tread past. The young man grumbled bitterly.

"There's something wrong with-Hey !" from the corner of her eye Santana could see him snatch the girl's wrist and pull her back. " There's something wrong with you. You're no witch! Show me your papers."

" No. I am! I am. Talk to Ross-mera-ta! I am ! let go!"

"Eh, she kinda looks like an imp don't cha think? Maybe she's a half-breed" Said another voice.

" Well in that case, she's free game isn't she?" Said the young man with a dark laugh as the girl began to struggle in his arms.

Santana had just about enough of the male dominance shit for one day, not to mention she'd been itching for a fight since she woke up that morning. With one fluid movement she spun around in her bar chair, took two full strides to the booth behind her, and yanked the young man to his feet. The girl fell to the floor before Santana could get a good look at her.

" So you think it's funny picking on women do you. Why don't you try me?"

Santana snarled and tossed him into a seat of free-standing tables and chairs. The loud clatter had stunned the other patrons of the pub into silence She yanked out her wand and blasted a stinging jinx at his friends before they could retaliate. They screamed as their faces began to bubble and swell.

"Nuh uh! I wouldn't" She said turning her wand back on her first victim, who was now trying to pull out his own wand.

Santana yanked back her sleeve to reveal her dark mark.

" Santana Lopez, newly instated head of security for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm your commanding officer and if you don't want to hang by your toes from the lamp-post outside, until buzzards eat your insides, I suggest you stand the fuck down" she threatened.

The young Death Eater glared at her, but did nothing else to resist.

" We were just having a bit of fun." he sneered at her.

Santana ignored him because her attention was suddenly stolen by a whimper from behind her. She glanced back to see a pair of confused azul eyes staring up at her. A single braid, which tied in a set of straw yellow bangs, hung down next to the young girl's cheek. Santana knew this girl.

" Interesting" was all she said before turning back to the Death Eater.

" This girl happens to be my property. She was out running an errand for me and you had no right to touch her. If I ever even hear a _rumor_ that you looked twice at my property again your body will be found so horribly disfigured even trolls won' t even want to touch you. Do I make myself clear?."

The young man clenched his jaw and nodded.

" Yes Miss. Lopez."

" Good."

Santana turned around taking hold of the french Veela, pulling her to her feet by the arm. She tossed down a galleon for the mess and her drink, then pushed the girl toward the door.

" Move," She barked as they headed down the street back toward the castle.

* * *

**_*A/N- Hey guys so guess what! Today is m y 21st Birthday! So as a gift from me to you I sat and wrote out updates for Return to Me and Until the Very End! I love getting feedback from you guys and it makes me so happy to read. RTTM only has two or three chapters left and I'm so ex cited to write them for you all. Love yo u all so much and please follow me on tumblr if you want to know how far along each chapter is ! lastly a huge thank you to my two amazing betas for helping me so much! xoxo BG!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Two**

_**Chapter Six**_

**Brittany**

The sad little half-breed grunted as she was shoved into the dirty leather cushions of a worn out leather couch.

" Stop with the dirty looks already, you're not scaring anyone." Santana snapped and rubbed her temples.

She could feel a headache already coming on from her afternoon of drinking. She glanced around the room taking note of the Gryffindor tapestry , fireplace, rugs. The tower reminded her of a smaller version of what she imagined the Gryffindor common room might look like. It would make an acceptable living area and office space , but the red and gold simply had to go.

Santana's thoughts were distracted for a moment by the sounds of Quinn's dear friend struggling to sit up with her hands bound behind her back. Santana huffed and took a seat next to the fire place suddenly feeling drawn to look at the girl. However, she was careful not to let the magnetism affect her judgment.

The bar had merely been a fluke. Santana had lost her cool for a moment and found herself saddled with an unruly Half-Veela.

" What am I to do with you. " She mused out loud. The blonde's features were sharp and angry as she struggled to free herself from Santana's spell.

" We can't have a civilized conversation until you stop struggling ,so I suggest you calm down and stop trying to kill me with angry looks." Santana assured her without bothering to hide her boredom.

Fighting was always so pointless, why was that so hard for people to understanding.

Santana raised an eyebrow curiously as she watched the French blonde do her best to calm herself down in order to speak. Finally , when she was no longer thrashing about , Santana attempted to speak again.

" That's much better.-"

" Why am I here"

Santana bit her tongue back. She did not like being interrupted ,but she reminded herself that this was a half-breed peasant after all. Basic etiquette was probably something she had never learned. Not to mention hearing her trip over her English words was too preciousness to stay angry at.

" I was going to ask you the same thing. I assumed you would have been in London by now looking for your cousin or whoever it was." Santana smirked.

The girl sat there looking confused by her words, but attempted to reply anyway.

" I'm looking here. I'm looking for my sister."

Santana crossed her legs and leaned back a little in her chair considering these words for a moment. No doubt it had been Quinn's idea to bring her along , but why did they seem to think that this other half-breed would be so close to Hogwarts. Maybe someone had a new pet Santana was unaware of.

"You misunderstand me, how was it you came to stay at The Three Broom Sticks."

The blond looked puzzled once again, but still held a defiant look in her eye.

" I do not answer to you." She whispered softly and looked away

Santana opened her mouth to ask why she thought her sister would be so close to Hogwarts, but closed it when she registered what she actually had said. Her attitude was almost adorable , like a child attempting to back talk , but Santana's patients wouldn't last forever.

" You think you're brave, how cute. How brave do you think you'll be under the cruciatus curse?"

" Kill me or let me go. I will find her ether way."

The look in her azul eyes almost made Santana smile. She remembered having the same sense of unwavering loyalty when she was young. She'd kill to see that look in her men's eyes now. It told her everything she needed to know about this girl and more.

" What is your name or should I just call you 'Girl'?"

The Veela shifted uncomfortably with her hands bound behind her back and Santana simply rolled her eyes. Sometimes people were so needy.

" Tell me your name and I'll release your binds." She offered

Santana scrutinized every detail of the younger girl : Her hair was well past her shoulders with soft waves rippling through. Her arms and legs were tone , no doubt from working hard manually. Her lips were soft and pink , but she had an unnatural beauty which required no make up. If Santana chose to sell her to the auctioneers, this girl would fetch a very high price. However there was a knot in Santana's stomach which made her covet this half-breed for her own. She thought back to the men earlier who had their hands all over her and Santana's blood began to boil once again.

It was a long moment before the girl decided to speak

" Brittany."

_'How unoriginal' _Santana thought privately. For a French Veela she expected something with a little more mystery behind it , but no. Just a boring name for a simple boring girl. Then again the name seemed to fit her beauty perfectly after Santana said it to herself a few times.

Brittany wiggled around so her back was to Santana showing her bound hands and expecting her to fix it.

" You let me free now , yes?"

Santana cocked her head to the side for a moment considering the idea of letting her go altogether. Quinn was very fond of this girl for some reason which meant there had to be something special about her. Weather that happened to be the obvious Veela magic or something else was yet to be seen, but the knot in her stomach refused.

" I said I would undo your bonds , yes. Let you go free is something completely different. "

Brittany turned and glared at her , but only made a motion for Santana to undo her hands. As promised she leaned forward and tapped the girl with her wand and set her hands free. The blond Veela turned back around and glared once more at Santana rubbing her sore wrists.

A long awkward silence passed between them as Santana debated back and forth the pros and cons of taking on a new pet.

" Why can I not feel inside you?"

Had Santana been drinking she might have done a spit take, but instead her thoughts came to a jarring halt.

"Excuse me?"

" I should be able to feel the heart inside your chest , but I can not."

It was Santana's turn to try and decipher the young girl's words. Once she had she clenched her teeth no longer amused by her new play thing. She had forgotten completely about the empathic powers of Brittany's race.

Most Veela she had encountered over the years only had small amounts of pure Veela magic running through their veins. Maybe an eighth or a sixteenth here or there. The further away they came from their ancestor the more deluded the magic became. If this girl could still attract men for miles and read emotions it meant she was at least a fourth Veela or more. It also made her a very dangerous threat.

Santana put on a fake apathetic smile to deterred any unwanted assumptions.

"Don't have one." She stated plainly with a small shrug as though it were a common occurrence.

Brittany's features turned from confusion to fear then to disgust.

" It is unnatural. You spit on me because I am not like you, but you sit here less then human_. Vous êtes un monstre. Puissent vos ancêtres ait pitié de votre âme!_" She said angrily then quickly kissed a prayer pendent around her neck.

In one swift movement Santana reached across the arm chair and slapped the young girl had across the face leaving a bright red hand print on her cheek. Brittany cupped her face and fought back tears.

" Do not EVER disrespect me in my own home filth. Are we clear?" Santana grabbed her chin and forced Brittany to look at her. " I said are we clear?" she snarled

The blonde gave a curt nod making it clear she got the idea , but returned to muttering something in French against her pendent. It reminded Santana of the last time she saw her abuela which made her even more angry at the girl before her. Before Brittany could protest, Santana reached out and yanked the necklace off from around the poor girl's neck

"You are never to speak of this to anyone. If you do I will make it my life's mission to kill everyone you hold dear. Quinn, your filth sister, even your cat." Santana growled over the Veela's angry protests to give the amulet back.

" I had considered returning you to Quinn, but you are far too dangerous to allow back in the hands of someone so new to the cause. Starting tomorrow you belong to me." She said with an air of finality.

The young girl's head snapped up to look at her with stunning azul eyes were filling with tears , but still refused to bend to Santana's will.

" Serve you? This I will not do."

Santana's confident smirk returned. The tough ones were always the most fun to break.

" You say that now, but after tomorrow I'm cretin you'll be singing a different tune. For now you may sleep on the couch. I've already sealed the door so that if you try to leave it will set off an alarm that will wake the whole castle and not everyone is as nice as I am."

Santana turned and threw the necklace into the fire. She nearly laughed as Brittany gasped and searched around quickly for something to put the fire out. She turned and walked up the first few flights of stairs satisfied with how her evening had turned out. The small knot in her stomach felt content knowing that no one would touch her new prize ever again.

" Sweet dreams pet." She taunted and marched off to bed.

* * *

*A/N- Sorry it was so short, I don't wanna rush anything. This is probably going to be a very long Fic so I hope you guys stick around :) If you have questions feel free to hit my tumblr up

_Vous êtes un monstre. Puissent vos ancêtres ait pitié de votre âme! -You're a monster. May your ancestors have mercy on your soul!_


	7. Chapter 7

*Remember that _Italics_ should be considered in french

* * *

**Part 2**

**Chapter Seven**

**Santana**

Santana peaked open her eyes and groaned. Her body felt like she was stuck under a troll.

"Yea there is no way I'm getting up right now" Santana mumbled to herself as she closed her eyes again.

She tried to remember if she had anything to drink the night before, but her mind was so foggy she couldn't even remember what she had done. Her stomach twinged , her joints ached, and she felt pissed that she woke up before hitting the climax of her sex dream.

" Puuuckk...I'm going to kill you." she half yelled expecting the dopey boy to walk in with breakfast like usual.

"Noah, if I have to get out of this bed to come find you , I promise you're going to be so fucking sorry." She called with a groggy voice and a cocky smirk.

Morning death threats were one of her favorite things. There was a small knock and the click of her door opening.

" Finally! Merlin. Did you bring waffles with strawberries and whipped cream? You know that's my favorite right? "

She smiled at her own silliness with her eyes still closed.

" Puck?"

Santana peaked again, but taking a moment for her eyes to re-adjust. Instead of Puck, a tall thin blond with bright eyes stood in the doorway looking fairly unamused by her antics. She lifted her head to get a better look then let it fall back down to the pillow with a unhappy grunt. It was just Brittany.

" What do you want?" Santana groaned pulling the covers back over her head.

She felt irrationally angry toward her for being there in her room this early in the morning. The girl had been nothing , but a huge pain in the ass to Santana for the last week and she was sick of it. She had half a mind to tell the dumb blond just to get out and not to come back, but Santana wasn't a quitter and Brittany knew far too much already.

" It's mid-day and there is a man waiting. He is...unhappy." She said with her arms folded.

" Wait it's noon?! Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" Santana pulled her self up out of bed, although it felt like she was lifting weights.

Brittany simply shrugged her off and observed her nails.

" Did you do anything that I asked you to do?"

The blond raised an amused eyebrow , but did not speak. Santana's anger was starting to boil over and yet she could not find it in herself to teach Brittany a proper lesson.

The night she slapped Brittany, Santana was plagued with frightening nightmares of being tortured at the Veela's hand. Now every time she lifted her wand to punish her , Santana froze. She knew deep down that if she had wanted to harm the girl she could , but she had already gone through so much effort to keep her pretty that it hardly seemed worth it.

Santana grunted and riffled through her closet, pulling on a few black robes, and tying her dark hair into a pony tail.

" Fine. You don't work. You don't eat. Simple as that." She snapped and brushed past her down the stairs.

A young twenty something man stood looking around at the newly redecorated office and living space Santana now stayed. There were still books and other trinkets strummed about the floor in piles which she had asked Brittany about a thousand times to sort for her, while she was out , to no avail.

" What can I do for you Evan?" Santana said bundling herself up in the warmth of her robes still looking peeved.

" The Centaurs are giving a bit of our boys a problem when we take the students out into the forest for detention. They've been riding at us and kidnapping the students only to let them loose again just at the border of Hogsmead. Amycus said that it's your problem to solve and it's about time you did your damn job."

" Is that right. So let me ask you then ..." Santana began softly " If you knew the Centaurs were going to ambush you after your first few failed attempts than why the fuck do you keep going out there? With children no less." She scolded him.

She heard the light patter of Brittany's steps down the stone staircase behind her, but she simply disregarded her and took a seat at her desks.

" Hogwarts is a school. It is NOT a place to torture and punish children into being little Dark Lords. Some of you have seem to forgotten the war is over. Now is the time where rebuild and create the future we want."

" Such kind hearted words for someone who stays inside a plays around with that blond little piece all day" The young man shot back.

Santana's eye's flickered to Brittany who was minding her own business on the couch. Had there not been a table between Santana and the young sandy haired man; she would have probably beaten the shit out of him for making such a filthy suggestion.

" Brittany is like a cat. She sleeps, she eats, she claws at the drapes, she's good for almost nothing, and yet I keep her around because she's graceful and pretty to look at. Now tell me, would you have sex with your cat?" Santana said with a disturbingly sweet voice that sent shivers down the young man's spine.

" No Miss. Lopez."

" I didn't think so. You should also remember that not only do I out rank you , but that I would feel no guilt what so ever in torturing you until you bleed out of your eye sockets, if you ever disrespect me again. " Santana said spinning her wand around casually.

" Avery would never-"

" Avery and I are an item, meaning he's on my side." She said with a glare. " I will deal with the Centaurs. Now get out before I lose my temper."

The young man didn't wait to be told again. He quickly left the room without another word.

Santana sat thinking over the problem in her chair, while Brittany looked at her from over the back of the couch. She still felt sluggish and gross. She wanted nothing more the to return to bed, but that clearly was not in the cards today.

" Why are you looking at me like that?" She said angrily to the blond who sat watching her.

" I'm a cat. It is what I do."

Santana rolled her eyes and stood.

"Clean this mess up before I get back. If it's not done you will be punished. I'll be sending a house elf to watch you and I wont feed you until you've learned to obey. Not even a crumb."

With that Santana stormed out of the room , locking the door behind her.

* * *

**Quinn**

Quinn tapped her foot anxiously at what use to be the old Ravenclaw table. Since the war everyone was Slytherin. The dorms had all been refurbished to match the tastes of Salazar Slytherin and the same went for the Great Hall.

Quinn sat pouring over her books for anything that might help Brittany find her young sister. She had checked out several books and planned to mail what she found to Brittany in Hogsmead, howevershe was beginning to worry . It had been over a week since she had last heard from her free-spirited best friend and with so many Death Eaters around Hogwarts these days she could only expect the worst.

Quinn gave a disgruntled sigh and flipped through an old tattered book on wizard travel.

" You shouldn't frown so much it will give you wrinkles." came a soft friendly voice from behind. The warm touch to her shoulder was like a welcomed breath of fresh air.

" I know , but I just need to help my friend. There has to an answer in one of these books, maybe a tracking spell I could use...or something." Quinn muttered looking up into the soft brown eyes of Rachel Berry.

Her green ans sliver tie sat perfectly adjusted while Quinn's was loose and askew.

" It's Brittany isn't it?"

Quinn gave a small nod and picked up her quill to jot down a few page numbers.

" I'm just really worried about her. I haven't heard from her in several days. There are Death Eaters everywhere and Britt's well...you know Britt..."

Rachel's fingers slipped beneath the table and intertwined with Quinn's sending a small shiver down her spine.

" Rach, don't. Not here where people can see. " She whispered pulling her hand away quickly. "... and I'm with Finn, remember?"

The small chestnut eyed girl looked down and fiddled with a pygmy puff key chain on her bag.

" I was just going to say that you should come with me to glee club this afternoon, then later I'll come to your tower and help dig through all these books. "

Quinn watched one of the hall monitors closely as he strolled past them down the isle before replying.

" That sounds brilliant. Stay and study for a bit?" She hopped more then asked.

" Love to."

The brunettes annoying yet oddly endearing perkiness returned as she riffled through her things , pulling out several books, parchment , and a Quill.

" I've been working on several new arrangements and I've written a few of my own songs recently would you like to see?" she passed the sheet over and Quinn happily took it.

She smiled and hummed the notes to herself as she read the lyrics.

" Ugh look who it is." Rachel nudged softly. Santana entered the Great Hall and marched up to one of the monitors. The two seemed to be sharing a very intense conversation because Quinn could distinctly see a vein in her neck twitch.

"Just ignore her Rachel."

She hadn't forgiven the older girl for what had happened a few weeks back. Santana had grown cruel and it terrified her.

"She's the reason you're back right? "

" Yea, she held Brittany over my head in order to get me to persuade my father to join the Death Eaters."

" That's awful, do you think—damn I think she saw me looking." Rachel looked doe eyed at Quinn.

" Rachel!" The blond hissed.

" I'm sorry. Shit, I think she's coming over."

" Well look like you're doing your work!"

Quinn rolled her eyes as her friend started hastily writing down notes as if it weren't obvious at all that she was just staring the head of school security down. Quinn casually returned to reading her own book until Santana finally took a seat next to her.

" Not getting into too much trouble this term I hope. " said the older women as she reached across and picked up one of Quinn's books from the stack and flipped through the pages.

"Quintessence: A Quest. How delightful , but shouldn't you be reading something a little more practical like Mudbloods and How to Spot Them, by Barrett Fay. " Santana smirked shooting a look to Rachel who seemed to cower away.

" As useful as that may be Santana, I don't see how it would help me with my Charms exam tomorrow." Quinn deflected hoping Santana would just leave and forget all about Rachel.

The raven haired women gave a fake pout at Quinn's abrasive tone.

" You're not still upset about what happened at your house are you? Look , I know I can be a bit of a bitch sometimes , but I do care about you Quinn. We grew up together and I just don't want you to get mixed up with the wrong sort."

Quinn noticed Santana's eyes flicker to Rachel again.

" I'm not a little girl anymore. I can tell the difference between the right and wrong sort for myself now. What you did to Brittany was cruel and yes I'm still rather upset at you for it , so if you don't mind Rachel and I have some studying to do."

She knew she shouldn't have snapped, especially with Santana's reputation for having quite a hot temper, but she couldn't stand the women her old friend had become.

Santana looked down at the table and picked a little at the chipped wood in the table.

" You're right. I was dreadful to your friend, but you don't seem to understand the world we live in today. Her kind are filth, they don't belong anywhere because they are nether human nor animal. I wish it weren't so , but those are the Dark Lords words , not mine and I must follow them."

Quinn eyed Santana's dark gaze for a moment considering the sincerity of her words. For a moment Quinn thought she might actually be sorry for her actions, but then Santana leaned forward and whispered a few words into her ear so that Rachel could not hear.

" It's best not to let one's pet roam around the street without a leash. The dog catcher might come and take them away."

Santana's cocky grin made Quinn want to puke. She had Brittany. She clenched her fists around the book in her hands unable to even speak. Merlin knew what she had done to her.

" Santana-"

" My office. Seven o'clock. Don't be late or it might be your only shot."

Santana stood and left the two girls alone. Rachel looked around as Quinn remained frozen to the spot.

" What just happened? What did she mean ' Miss your shot?' "

" Santana has Brittany. She's probably going to sell her or something worse. I'm sorry Rachel , but I can't hang out with you tonight."

The young Slytherin rubbed slow circles into Quinn's back trying to calm her.

" It's okay we'll figure this out. I'll speak to my father about this. Maybe he can do something."

" No. Don't. There is more going on here then you know so just please stay out of it." Quinn ran her fingers through her blond hair. " I'm sorry I have to go."

Quickly Quinn packed up her things and left the great hall leaving Rachel sitting quietly alone with her first love song in hand.

* * *

**Brittany**

Brittany folded her arms and glared at the pile of books she was suppose to be organizing. She had been trapped in this small room for who knows how long with nothing to do and no way of getting out. Santana never forgot to magically charm the door shut and without a wand of her own, she couldn't do much. She was beginning to feel claustrophobic after having nothing to do for so long. Arranging the books would help keep her mind and body busy , but it also meant giving into Santana's wishes; which was not something she was willing to do.

_" That girl is vile and when she returns I'm going to tell her just that." _

Brittany had begun speaking out loud to herself as a way to keep herself entertained during the day. She did attempt to look through some of the books , but got frustrated when she couldn't read enough of the words to make sense of them. Not to mention a few of them tried to bite her hand off.

She laid back on the floor an groaned loudly. There had to be a way to let Quinn know she was trapped in this awful room, but how? Brittany brought her fists to her eyes and scrunched her nose up tight trying her best to think of something to help.

Pop.

Brittany strained her neck to see what had made the abnormally loud sound, though she considered the possibility that she might actually be loosing her mind. She let out a small sigh of relief when it was just the tiny house elf Santana mentioned she would be sending.

_" Mistress Santana sent me to watch over you Miss. Brittany. "_ Squeaked the young elf.

If she had to guess it was only a child by elf standards though she had never pondered the idea of elf offspring before.

_" She says you are not to eat before your chores are done and that I am not to help you."_ He stammered yet tried to seem brave. Brittany could feel his little heart beat nervously. It felt good to feel another creature again. Being with Santana ,who had some how managed to block her magic, got to be very frustrating.

Brittany giggled and rolled on to her stomach facing the small creature.

_" Do you speak French little friend?"_

_" House Elves speak whatever language is needed by their masters Miss."_

_"Très bon! Very good little friend. What is your name." _Brittany asked kicking her legs together back and forth happy to be in the presence of someone who didn't want to hurt her.

She never liked the idea of house elves waiting on wizards hand and foot, but now that she herself was a slave she detested it.

" _Tooley Miss."_The little guy said wiggling his ears and turning a light pink.

_" I don't think we should be talking and not working Miss... Mistress Lopez threatened to make Tooley iron his ears if he disobeyed."_

_" Nonsense. You leave grumpy old Santana to me. Besides we're not doing anything wrong. We're just talking right?"_

Brittany poked the little guy's belly and watched him jump back in surprise.

_" I'm not going to hurt you or boss you around so don't worry."_ she smiled and sat up crossing her legs.

_" So you can apparate anywhere in the castle you'd like? That's pretty neat. I wish I could do that. You and me have a lot in common."_

_" Tooley is an elf Miss. You are a very kind witch , but we are not the same. You are my Mistress and I must obey. "_

Brittany quietly shook her head.

_"I'm nobodies Mistress. I'd never tell you what to do. What I meant was that I'm a slave just like you. Only I choose not to do what Mistress Santana says."_

_" That sounds very lovely Miss. Tooley wishes he didn't always have to do what the Masters say. Sometimes he has to do most awful things to students, even the nice ones. Wizard magic makes us even though we don't want to." _The little elf's ears drooped

_" I understand Tooley, I promise." _Brittany bit her lips for a moment as she thought about what it would be like to be a house elf.

" _Hey! Would you like to be my friend Tooley?"_ she exclaimed poking his belly again.

_" Tooley's never had a friend before Miss. What is required of being a friend."_

Brittany folded her arms and thought hard for a good few minuets.

_" Well it's different for everyone , but I think a good friend is someone you can trust, who always has your best interests in mind, and a person you can count on when things get hard."_

She glanced over at the small creature who looked baffled.

_"I think you could just start with coming to visit me from time to time when Santana is away, but only if you want to. Friends aren't slaves. "_

_" Tooley would very much like to be Miss. Brittany's friend, but also as Miss. Brittany's friend –a person with her best interests in mind- Tooley suggests that she does her work like a good servant. Tooley doesn't not want to be forced to punish her like he's been forced to punish others."_

Brittany cocked her head to the side and considered his request for a moment. Her stomach gave a loud grumble and she finally gave in. A hot meal sounded way better then 'pissing off Santana' did anyway. She had successfully blown Santana off plenty of times. Doing one chore wouldn't kill her.

_" Alright, but only if you sing me a song while I do it." _She stretched her tiered limbs, finally standing and looking through the first pile of dusty old books.

The house elf began to dance around the room singing a working song, happy to have someone who aloud him to do so. Brittanygot to work stacking and arranging Santana's books nicely on the shelves.

* * *

Three hours later Brittany put the last book on the shelf and collapsed onto the couch.

_"Miss. Brittany your work is all finished. Now Tooley can fetch you food if you like. I can bring you a chocolate frog or two."_

_" Thank you Tooley, I'd love that. You should grab something for yourself too. You did such a good job singing and dancing that it made the work go by quickly. "_

_" Anything for Miss. Brittany."_ the small elf snapped his fingers and vanished.

It was then it occurred to Brittany that she could send a message to Quinn with her new friend's help, but she'd have to be careful. Santana would be extremely angry of she found out and although she had been tolerant so far , she didn't want to push her luck.

Tooley returned a moment later with a steaming bowl of beef stew and a few pieces of bread.

_" This looks amazing little friend thank you!" _

Brittany didn't wait to dig in. She hardly ate the past few days-mostly because of her own stubborn attitude- but now she realized just how hungry she was as she shoveled potatoes and carrots into her mouth.

Brittany had just broken a bit of bread and passed it to her elf friend, when Santana returned from whatever it was she did all day. Brittany did her best to ignore her completely, however. She didn't want to draw attention to the fact that she actually did something Santana had asked.

Santana placed her robe on the coat hanger next to the door and surveyed the room with a puzzled expression. Brittany looked back over the edge of the couch to show she acknowledge her presence.

" Elf!" She barked finally drawing the conclusion she had evidently been looking for.

" I thought I ruddy told you not to feed her unless she did something. " Santana growled snatching Brittany's bowl away as she moved to sit by the fire.

" I'll have you ironing your ears for the next month. God, what is this piss? It smells awful?"

Brittany did not take kindly to having her food taken away, but she held her temper. Tooley the house elf cowered behind her.

" But Mistress. She did do her work. She did. Tooley watched. "

" Like hell. There must have been a small library in here. There is no way she could have done it all in a few hours. She doesn't even read English. You helped her, didn't you?"

" Tooley did not."

Brittany couldn't stand it anymore. She snatched her bowl back from Santana's hand.

" He did nothing. We made a game. The books are done. If you do not like piss for supper then do not eat it."

Brittany said emotionless taking another bite. She passed Tooley another piece of bread which he happily took. She could feel Santana glare at her , but neither chose to comment.

" Elf go to the kitchen and fetch me some wine and cheese." Santana ordered as she opened one of the chocolate frogs meant for Brittany.

The elf gave a small whimper, but snapped his fingers and vanished.

"How would you like to see Quinn again?"Santana mused, snapping the frog violently in half so it wouldn't jump away.

Brittany was no dimwit despite what others seemed to think. She knew that Santana would not offer her something she wanted without making a request in return.

"What is it you want." She asked softly focusing on her supper.

The other girl seemed amused by Brittany's frankness, but took her time sucking on the leg of her chocolate frog.

"I want to mark you."

Brittany paused for a moment.

" I do not understand this."

The death eater set the rest of the chocolate aside and leaned forward and began to roll up her the inside of Santana's left forearm was a large terrifying tattoo in the shape of skull. From it's mouth a serpent coiled it's self and bared it's fangs. Did Santana really expect her to be willing to put such a symbol on her own arm?

" No." Brittany said simply. She would find her own way to speak with Quinn.

" Let me explain." Santana's temperament suddenly changed. She spoke much more softly as if trying to reason with her.

" First, it's a serious crime for a half-breed to wear the dark mark without permission from the Lord himself, so you don't have to worry about that. Your's would be small and simple."

Brittany looked away and tuned her out completely.

" It would keep you safe. No one would ever touch you again because they would see and know that you belong to me."

"I am my own." Brittany snapped. When would Santana learn that she would never obey?

"If you do this I will let you see Quinn whenever you like, supervised of course, and I can let you out of this room once in a while."

Brittany studied Santana's features carefully wondering why this was so important to her. There had to be a catch something she was missing.

" Brittany, I will make you do it ether way, but I rather not use force."

" I want my sister back."

The dark haired women clenched her jaw and thought it over for a moment.

" Do this and I will see what I can do to truly help, but that is my final offer."

Brittany looked up at the ceiling and shook her head for a moment, uttering a soft prayer to her ancestors. She felt Santana take her hand gently, but instead of fighting she let the Death Eater guide her over to her writing desk. She sat in a large comfy chair and forced Brittany to kneel in-front of her with her left palm facing upward.

Santana placed the tip of her black wand to Brittany's wrist. Suddenly this seemed like a very bad idea and Brittany tried to pull her hand away , but Santana held her firm.

" Don't." She warned.

Brittany swallowed thickly afraid of what would happen and if it would hurt.

"Proteus Servire" Santana whispered firmly.

From the tip of her wand shot a dark liquid against Brittany's skin. At first she thought that maybe that was it, in which case she had been afraid for nothing or Santana was terrible with magic, but then the burning set in. Her wrist began to seer as the ink devolved into her flesh forming an intricate pattern of twisting lines. Brittany whined and struggled against Santana's grip, but the girl did not let go of her.

" Please stop." She begged trying not to cry.

Slowly the lines began to take a real shape before her eyes. She glanced up and noticed that Santana was too in a great deal of pain. She held up her own wrist to show that the mark was appearing on her as well.

What was this magic? Brittany wondered as the shape of a small snake wrapped around her wrist and appeared to be eating it's own tail. When it was done Santana let go and Brittany fell back onto the floor clutching her wrist.

Santana sighed and tried to help her up , but Brittany flinched away from her.

" Where is that elf with my wine?" She sighed, but gave no sign she expected Brittany to answer.

" Look, Quinn will be here shortly. Why don't you go upstairs and grab a pillow, so you can be comfortable? When the elf returns I'll send him to get a wrap for your arm in the nurses wing."

Brittany was to focused on her throbbing arm to even start to figure out what the other women was going on about. She simply sat on the floor nursing her new tattoo.

" Oh for the love of Merlin."

Santana rolled her eyes and stormed up the stairs and returned with a pillow and blanket in hand. She helped Brittany to her feet and helped her to the couch where Santana covered her with the blanket and handed her back her bowl.

Brittany wondered if the smaller Death Eater had ever once owned a pet dog. It made her laugh to picture Santana spoiling the pour thing to death. It occurred to her that meant Santana would probably continue to treat her very well despite her unruly behavior.

There was a light knock at the door which interrupted Brittany from her amusing thoughts. Santana stood and crossed the small area to get it. Brittany didn't need to peak over the couch to know that Quinn was frantic. The sudden rush of strong emotions sent Brittany's head spinning as she desperately tried to regain her barrings.

" Where is she!" Quinn demanded. " If you've hurt her I swear I'll -"

" You'll what Quinn? You don't have the money or magic to back up that threat so don't even bother to finish it. Brittany's on the couch in perfectly good health. You may speak to her on two conditions. One: You are respectful in my home and Two: You speak only in English. Break ether rule and I'll throw you out without an invitation to return."

Brittany watched as Santana stepped aside and aloud Quinn to enter. She could hardly contain her excitement, so she leapt over the back of the couch and threw her arms around her best friend.

" Oh god Britt, are you okay?! I was so worried about you. I though snatchers had got you or worse."

_" They almost did , but then Santana stopped them."_

" English Britt or I'll have to leave. I don't understand though. How did you get here. Are you okay. Is she hurting you."

Brittany flicked her eyes over to Santana who was busying herself with paperwork. while Quinn placed a few loving kisses on her forehead.

" No. I am well here. I eat and sleep well. I am treated like a cat Santana says." Brittany can't help, but feel revealed now that Quinn knows where she is.

" I'll think of something to get you and Jayde back home, I promise. "

" I know." Brittany said simply pulling Quinn in for another hug, but this time she whispered something in her ear.

_" Santana is close with Avery. I can get close and find out more information if I remain her slave for a while. Trust me."_

Brittany tried to give Quinn a reassuring smile. The smaller blond clearly didn't like the idea, but knew that she wouldn't be able to change Brittany's mind.

" Fine, but I'm going to visit you everyday. Understand?"

_" Oui. Oui. Quinn. I know. Je t'aime tellement"_

" I love you too B."

From the corner Brittany could practically hear Santana groaning.

" Alright, I think that's enough for one night. You can come back in a few days assuming that Brittany does as she's told."

It was Brittany's turn to give a cocky smirk. Quinn let go moved to the door.

" If you hurt her I WILL make good on that threat." She shot one last look back at Brittany and left without another word.

Brittany could feel Santana's gaze fall lightly over her. It was so frustrating not knowing what the strange death eater was feeling it would make figuring her out so much easier. Brittany briefly wondered if this is what it felt like to be just like everyone else.

There was a loud pop and Tooley stood holding Santana's wine and a tray of cheese.

" Finally! Mother of Merlin. How hard is it to fetch cheese and wine." Santana snapped at the elf. " I'm starving."

While she berated the tiny elf Brittany sat back down under her covers and picked up the unopened chocolate frog.

" Tooley is sorry Mistress! Tooley was summoned by Master Avery."

" I don't care if you were summoned by the bloody Queen herself. You follow my orders first and then everyone else. Clear?"

" Yes Mistress."

" Take this upstairs. I'll be eating in my chambers."

" Yes Mistress."

Brittany could just barely hear Santana step up to the book shelf for the first time over the fire. She bit back a giggle and focused on eating her frog.

" Brittany...these aren't in alphabetical order. How exactly did you arrange my books." She asked tentatively.

Brittany leaned forward not bothering to hide her smile anymore.

" Um...well..by friendliness and um importance...oh an usefulness."

Santana closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose gently. Technically she had done exactly as the girl asked. It wasn't her fault Santana didn't give detailed instructions.

" How is The Art of Unicorn Breeding important or useful?"

Brittany couldn't tell weather Santana was amused or annoyed.

" Unicorns are important to me and I like the pictures , so I look at it a lot."

Santana huffed and folded her arms like a child who didn't like to lose.

" I'm going upstairs. We'll talk about this more tomorrow."

Brittany giggled and snuggled into her makeshift couch bed feeling rather pleased with herself. Now she just had to make sure Santana held up her end of their deal to help find her sister.

Brittany starred into the fire place and watched the flames dance around the way she and Jayde use to as little girls until eventually she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

*A/N- This chapter was a monster to write because it was so long. I might need to go through and fix somethings but I'm pretty happy with it. I hope you guys liked the little faberry I threw in there for you. It's 2 am right now , but I'm too excited to get this out and see what you guys think. I'll probably need to fix a few mistakes in the morning. I'm having so much fun writing this story, so I hope you're liking it too. Big thank you to my two amazing betas 3 Enjoy and lots of love.


	8. Chapter 8

******Part Two**

**Chapter Eight**

**Brittany**

Brittany squirmed on the lumpy leather sofa that felt like sleeping on a sack of garden gnomes; it was better then the floor, but not by much. 'Just a little more sleep' She thought as she pulled the scratchy blanket tighter. 'Maybe Santana will sleep till noon again'

The older dark witch had been sleeping the day away recently and Brittany wasn't about to disturb her. She might have considered running away if she wasn't so sleepy. Santana had a late night meeting with her captains which involved a lot of shouting Brittany couldn't understand. From what she gathered it was about the centaurs again. It seemed no one wanted to listen to Santana's good advice.

She rolled over with her back to the fire place and wriggled a little more trying to get comfy again which seemed to be impossible. Brittany gave a small sigh, gave up, and let her mind fall silent once more as if she were back in her own bed.

" Brittany?"

The tall blond internally rolled her eyes and pretended not to hear her masters call from upstairs. Almost two weeks sleeping on a couch did not do amazing things for her mood.

There was a soft patter from the stairs which was no doubt Santana's footsteps racing down to wake her. Sometimes she reminded Brittany of a very spoiled version of Jayde.

" Britt." came a low hiss as she felt her shoulder tapped by Santana's fingers. Brittany groaned and ignored her.

" Brittany if you want to see Quinn today and actually leave this room you'll wake up."

She gave a small huff and pushed back the covers; sitting up on the couch. Her hair was a frizzy mess and there was still sleep dust in her eyes. Brittany was tempted to warn her captor about the consequences of waking a sleeping Veela, but as she turned to Santana to give her a piece of her mind she came to a screeching halt when blue eyes met brown.

The young Veela's heart felt as though she had taken a sudden free fall off a broom two hundred feet in the air. She couldn't breath, blood rushed to her head , and her vision blurred. Her brow furrowed as she tried to find the source of the feeling or what it meant. Just as she was about to dismiss it as a fluke Brittany's heart fluttered once again, this time jumping straight into her throat.

" What? " Santana asked with a look of what someone might call concern.

Brittany's head spun as though she were about to faint.

" I—um. It's fine. I'm fine." She hesitated averting her eyes from Santana's face trying to catch her breath.

" okay?" the answer seemed to satisfy her even though she didn't understand what just happened.

"Do you remember how I mentioned father was coming for dinner tomorrow?"

Brittany nodded and stared into the fire. Her ears were still ringing from the blood rushing to her head. What was it that she had just felt? It was strangely familiar and at the same time so foreign to her. She couldn't quiet put her finger on it, but she had felt it somewhere before. What was stranger-Brittany couldn't tell weather the feeling had come from her own emotions or from Santana's. Until now Brittany couldn't read Santana, which made the feelings all the more unsettling.

" Brittany! Are you even listening to me right now?" Santana scolded. Brittany glanced up and nodded once again.

" You're papa is coming for supper. You wish for my help with this."

She made several attempts to read from Santana , but whatever it was, it had passed and Brittany was only left with her usual disdain for the self absorbed women.

" Look , I know-" Santana paused and looked at Brittany with unbridled disgust. Brittany fought the urge to slap her. She knew Santana's opinions on her kind , but she seldom showed it. It was the one thing that made their relationship bearable.

" When was the last time you bathed?"

" I have been here. No where else."

She whimsically thought maybe if she smelled bad enough Santana would let her go.

" Upstairs there are two towel on my trunk , get them. Now. Go. Before your sent makes me hurl." Brittany watched as Santana closed her eyes looking like someone had slug hexed her. It amused Brittany in a small way that she could have such an effect on her so called master.

Brittany skipped up the stairs kind of excited for a bath. Bothering Santana was fun and all, but she was starting to smell like a troll.

"We're going to the prefect bathrooms so put your shoes on" Santana snapped still covering her nose.

Stepping out of the room for the first time in almost two weeks was like landing on the moon. Everything was familiar , but so foreign. It had been years since she had walked the halls of Hogwarts and it all felt so new.

Dim light from a cloudy day spilled in through the Gryffindor tower windows and lit the way as Brittany trailed behind Santana her her filthy sun-dress. They passed several groups of students who gave her a dark glare as she and Santana passed. Had she not been so excited to get out of their room and take a bath, Brittany would have been ashamed of her slave appearance. It seemed that every student she saw seemed be dressed in Slytherin colors, all looking down on her for something she had no control over.

" Are you coming inside or are you just going to stand there making a fool of us?" Santana asked in irritation, but Brittany just looked up bewildered. They arrived much quicker then she had anticipated.

Brittany stepped into the large room with the pool sized tub. Her emotions still felt rocked from earlier and she didn't feel comfortable bathing in front of Santana. Brittany had never been bashful, but there was still an underlying fear that the death eater would get sick of her or see her body and decide to turn a profit. 'If I could just feel her I would know if I could trust her' Brittany thought angrily to herself.

Santana flicked her wand and warm water spilled from the few hundred fosset heads near the center of the pool.

" Go on then" Santana urged expectantly, but Brittany hesitated fiddling with the hem of her dress.

Santana scoffed

" Fine , I'll go first and I wont look okay?"

Unabashfully Santana shed her clothes and tossed them aside pinning her long dark locks into a bun above her head. Without looking back at Brittany , Santana strolled into the shallow steps and wade her way across a barrage of bubbles. The lanky veela couldn't stop her eyes from appreciating the subtle soft curves of Santana's hips and the way her smooth back snaked along following their lead. Brittany swallowed hard and took a deep breath prying to her ancestors that this new feeling wasn't the sign she suspected it might be.  
" Alright I'm not looking and I'm covered. Hurry up and get in. I have other things to do today then soak." Santana quipped taking a seat on one of the under water benches and reclined back with her eyes closed.

Brittany slowly began to strip down kicking her dirty clothes aside. She hugged her chest and walked over to the bath using her toes to test the water before stepping in. The warmth of the over sized tub felt like walking into a large hug. Her stress seemed to melt away as she swam around in the water.

Over her shoulder she heard Santana stir making Brittany jump and sink below the water where she couldn't be seen. She looked around and saw that Santana had given her the eyebrow.

"Would you relax? Unless you're trying to hide some secrete Veela wang I don't know about it's nothing I haven't seen before or care to see for that matter." She reached for a bottle of body wash not making an effort to hide anything from Brittany's sight.

Brittany bit her lip and did her best to she made her way over to the center of the pool where Santana was lathering up with body wash that smelled like watermelons. Brittany kept a careful watch on Santana's expression as she stood and reached for the shampoo.

" Do you have anything else to wear?"

" No."

" Well I can't have you take a bath and then slip back into those filthy things. When we get back you can wear one of my robes until we can find you something suitable."

Brittany massaged the shampoo into her dirty hair as her cheeks flushed. Why was Santana suddenly being so kind; A bath, seeing Quinn, new robes to wear? Something had to be going on.

" Merci." She said looking away. " About your papa,what was it you want for me to do?"

Brittany leaned back and rinsed the soap from her hair, but it was Santana's turn to look away.

" I need for you to be the ideal servant. I know you know how. I saw you at Quinn's mansion"

" Ideal?" Brittany asked confused by the meaning of the word.

" Perfect." Santana corrected.

" Why is it that I need to perfect?" She asked trying to put together the meaning of everything Santana was saying.

" I am very tolerant with you when other Death Eaters would not be. My father likes things done a certain way and if you fail to meet his standards not even I can protect you. Do you understand?"

Santana's brown eye's flickered to meet Brittany's bright blue orbs with an intense gaze and the feeling returned. Brittany's heart clenched making her feel light headed.

" I think so. If I do not do this it will be dangerous. Not by your will , but your papa?" she struggled to say

" Exactly."

" But why not simply have a house elf do this work?"

Santana rubbed the bridge of her nose as she grew impatient.

" Because house elves are dirty. They aren't even close to being human. Personally I don't mind , but father thinks they should be nether seen or heard."

Brittany understood. She reached for a blue bottle of body-wash that smelled like strawberries.

"If I do this, will you do me?"

Santana's eyes looked shocked for a moment, but Brittany couldn't place why.

" You ask this of me and I ask something of you." She explained.

Santana sputtered to find words , but seemed at a loss.

" I—what? No! Of course not!" She snapped agrily.

" I didn't even tell you what it is I am asking!" Brittany snapped right back at her, but Santana looked even more confused.

" Brittany are you asking me to do something for you or have sex with you?" She asked firmly and clearly. It was Brittany's turn to looked shocked.

" I want your help. I will never do that with you!" She said appalled though her heart continued to dance around. She felt herself become very embarrassed.

" You miss spoke. When you say 'do me' it means 'have sex with me'" Santana clarified.

"You want me to help you with something in return for your good behavior, what is it?"

" I want you to ask Monsieur Avery about where my sister is, in front of me. No lying."

Brittany watched as Santana clenched her jaw tightly and thought over the blonde's proposal.  
" If I do this for you then you must obey my every order without questioning me OR finding some sneaking way around my words. Deal?

" I want to talk to Quinn in French"

" That's not going to happen"

" Fine. Deal."

Santana stuck out her hand for Brittany to shake. The tall Veela looked at it for a moment unsure weather or not to take it with the crazy feelings flying around. Reluctantly She took a few steps closer through the bubbles and took Santana's hand, shaking it once. Her face fell when Santana didn't let go. Instead the dark haired witch turned her palm over to look at the scorched tattoo wrapped like a bracelet around her wrist. The tan fingers from her other hand carefully grazed over the markings gently. Santana had an identical set on her own wrist.

" Does it still hurt?" she asked quietly glancing up into Brittany's eyes who was holding her breath. Santana was too close and too naked for her comfort. She shook her head no.

" Do you know what it's does?"

Brittany bit her lip trying hard to fight the warmth growing on her face. She shook her head no.

" It's a old bit of magic that was around well before the dark lord's mark. He actually created that spell based on this."

Her thumb rubbed over the soft pale skin of Brittany's arm, but for some reason she did not pull away. It was like Santana herself had suddenly acquired the Veela's power to attract because all Brittany could think about is how she wanted to be touched more.

" There were slaves when the first wizards started to discover their magic, but not the kind you think of today. Back then a slave and a master were connected through a sacred bond. The slave was bound to the master by taking care of his needs and wishes, while the master loved and protected those whom he ruled."

Brittany felt hypnotized by Santana's soft voice as though she were weaving a spell over her mind and possibly her heart. She didn't understand every work spoken , but she grasped the meaning.

" This cursed mark is a symbol of that promise. Your position is not a favorable one, I understand that, but as your master you should fear no one except me. If you are ever in danger this mark will burn" She held up her own tattoo just above her dark mark. " and I will come to find you. Yours does like wise. You might think I am horrible for keeping you against your will, but I assure you there are worse people to serve then I. "

Brittany remained silent unsure of what to make of Santana's speech. Why was she telling her this now? What was it all suppose to mean? All Brittany wanted to do was hate her like she did the day before, but she couldn't and she didn't understand why.

"You have killed many more pure then me. Why do you say all this. You have no heart or feelings, you told me this. How can I trust these words." She said pulling her hand away but staying close almost willing another connection.

Santana gave a small smirk and brushed one of her wet blond strands behind Brittany's ear.

" Have you ever had a favorite blanket or teddy bear that you're so fond of you hate to let it go or let anyone else touch it?" She asked simply.

Brittany swallowed hard.

"Oui"

" You are Mine , Brittany and I don't share well with others."

Her hand softly cupped Brittany cheek. It felt warm and addicting. Instead of pulling away like she would have the day before, whatever spell Santana had cast caused Brittany to close her eyes and press her cheek into the sweet touch.

" I understand." she whispered quietly not wanting to break the moment with her master.

" Good." Santana said stepping away to Brittany's disappointment. " Finish up. I'll send for clothes."

Brittany quickly finished washing though as Santana moved away the hypnotic trance disappointed leaving Brittany even more confused then she had been five minutes before. What had gotten into her. Santana was evil, the enemy , a Death Eater. There was no way Brittany would ever willing allow herself to have feelings for a person like that and yet here she was with a fluttering feeling in her chest she couldn't place or begin to understand.

'It has to be some kind of dark magic she's weaving' Brittany told herself over and over again.

" Are you okay with having cheese and wine again Britt? I don't know why I've just been craving it lately. If you rather have sausage for brunch I can have them make some of that up too.- you know what, just bring both to my room" She instructed a small unknown elf.

" You can wear these until I buy you new ones. " She said placing a set down and dressed herself.

* * *

*A/n this chapter is a little shorter because a lot is going to happen in the next chapter. Britt will talk about what's been going on with Quinn and we'll get to meet Mr. Lopez at dinner who will have some very interesting news.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 2**

_**Chapter Nine**_

**Santana**

Thunder clapped as storm clouds rolled in over the bleak Hogwarts grounds. The early evening sky told Santana it would be an abysmal weekend, as she braved the under brush of the dark forest alone. In her younger years the forest seemed to hold such frightening monsters, but now it seemed that the only thing frightening was herself. She pulled her warm robes on tighter as a cool wind swept through the trees causing the trunks creaked and groaned as if alive. Off some where far away there was a low rumble and Santana couldn't be sure if it was some kind of creature or if it was simply the thunder again.

She clenched her jaw and held tighter to her wand as she thought about earlier that morning. It was clear something was wrong with her pet , but she couldn't figure out just what. Every time Santana looked at Brittany, her face the girl seemed to turn flush and space out for a moment. It was strange and what's worse , she had no idea how to fix it.

Santana mentally went over the list of things needed to take care of another being; ' food, water, clothing, bathing...' She had done all those things, but maybe there was something she was missing.

" Fuck. Why do I even care." She shouted in frustration. She waved her wand at a near by boulder causing it to shatter.

The Veela girl was a pain in the ass , but she was finding it harder and harder to stay away from their room for long periods of time. Santana took a note to look up more about Veela in the library, to see if their attractive magic had long-lasting effect.

Santana grew more and more agitated as she walked through the dense trees. The girl was effecting her judgment that much was clear by the way she acted around the blond in the bathroom earlier in the day. Brittany had looked so fearful , had it been anyone else Santana would have reveled in it, but instead she chose to comfort her. She even went so far as to make a deal. The old Santana would have simply tortured her until she complied or went mad.

" But what good is a mad Veela?" She growled to herself. "I should have just left her at that tavern." , but a small voice in the back of Santana's mind told her she was wrong. _'They would have raped her. You did something good for once in your pathetic life. You protected something you cared for._'

" I'm a murderer not a hero." She reminded herself. _'You've done terrible things, but it's not too late to turn around. You can love again and protect good people if you're willing to face your pain.'_

She adjusted her robes once again as she tried to remember what loving someone felt like. She thought of her father. He raised her and taught her everything he knew. When her mother died Senor Lopez held Santana as she cried, yet inside she felt nothing for the man. She tried thinking of her mother who had the most loving smile and of Puck who had been the first person she had given herself to., but again her heart remained silent.

Santana stopped walking for a moment and closed her eyes. She took several slow deep breath before allowing her thoughts to think of Brittany. She was young and beautiful with a way of thinking that baffled Santana. In the short time she had served Santana the dark witch had grown a little fond of her mischievous antics. It was like she had said to her subordinate; Brittany was like a how animal she had grown attached to. If she died it would be very sad, but she would move on and find another. Santana's heart did not stir for the young half-breed.

" Love is weakness"

It was just as the girl had pointed out when she arrived; Santana had no heart. She couldn't even remember what having one felt like. All Santana knew was that loving would only cause pain and for that she was grateful she had rid herself of that particular weakness.

" I made the right choice" She muttered as she continued her search.

The minutes wore on and Santana's thoughts returned to Brittany's strange behavior.

" Maybe she's sick." Santana had been feeling awfully crummy herself the past few days, it was possible that Brittany had caught her cold.

"I'll just take her to the hospital wing tonight when I get back and see what the old bat can do about it. " She finally concluded after much debate.

It had been over an hour since she had entered the forest and still she had nothing to show for it. The ever-changing wood seemed to cover the centaur tracks. Chances were they already knew she was here, they just didn't want to come out and talk.

" Alright you lazy pack mules, if you don't come out and speak with me I'm going to set this whole bloody forest on fire!" Santana shouted hoping someone was listening. She aimed her wand at a neer by ancient pine and sneered.

" Incendio."

The tree lit up like a beacon across the wood.

" Some protectors of the forest you are. You can't even handle one little girl and her wand! I thought you had powers of sight?" She lit another tree on fire. " You're nothing more then a donkey with an uglier face!" She taunted.

There was a small whizzing sound and Santana had just enough time to duck as an arrow shot past her head. Soon a volley assaulted her shield , but none broke through.

" Put out the fire and we will talk" ordered a red-haired looking centaur who stepped out from the shadows. Behind him a small herd. Santana stood up straight. She didn't like being ordered around, but arguing would have caused her more trouble then it was worth. She extended her wand and extinguished the flames with one large wave.

" You know why I'm here." Santana said expressionless to the crowd.

" We do." The red one echoed.

"The Dark Lord is your lord. He rules over us all and I am his messenger . Why, if you knew I was searching for you, did you choose to stay hidden when I bring you a message from him."

" We do not align our selves with anyone. We merely observe the events foretold by the stars."

Santana tried her best not to roll her eyes. She hated centaurs and seers for that matter. They were always so fucking cryptic.

"I'm here to offer you a deal. If you do not accept you will be killed. All of you." She glared.

" We have a warning for you as well young one, but you may offer your terms first." the centaurs behind him whispered among themselves.

"You will no longer meddle in the affairs of his greatness or the things at work at Hogwarts. In exchange a barrier will be put in place, any human who crosses that barrier you may kill without fear of repercussions. As far as deals go I'd say that's ruddy fair." Santana folded her arms and waited for a reply.

" Venus is bright tonight." said a centaur with blond hair.

" But it wont last" Said another softly.

"Tomorrow Mercury and Mars align. Venus wont even be seen for nine cycles." said the blond vacantly.

" I don't have all night and I'm not coming back, so you ether take the deal or you don't." Santana snapped. She hated all this moon and stars bullshit.

" You are out numbered little one and you haven't heard our warning."

Santana pursed her lips and waiting for the red centaur to go on.

"Jupiter will rule all, but a dark sun will arise joining Taurus and Pisces together. A blood sacrifice must be made if the war is to end."

Santana looked at the centaur with a puzzled expression. It sounded like a bunch of bullshit to her.

"Is that all? " She asked with a mild headache. " I have no idea what any of that means."

" It means what it means." grunted a dark-haired centaur.

"Very well. I accept your warning. Now, do we have a deal or don't we?" Santana huffed bringing her wand to the ready just in case.

The red centaur turned and consulted several of his friends for longer than Santana would have liked. There was a grunt of agreement before the red centaur approached Santana.

" We agree that those who enter are ours to deal with and that you must keep your kind out. Humans 'shake'" he extended his hand. " I am called Roan."

Santana eyed the half-man half-horse before taking his hand in hers.

" I'm Santana" She offered as they shook.

" Be warned. If you return here to seek us out once more you will be shot with an arrow and it will be painful." Roan promised.

Santana cocked an eyebrow , but said nothing in return. They offered each other a farewell and the centaurs disappeared into the forest leaving Santana alone to ponder their words.

* * *

**Brittany**

" Britt?"

Brittany looked up from a book Santana had given her on unicorns. Quinn stood on the threshold of Santana's room, while the dark witch rolled her eyes , and Tooley scampered about doing the cleaning that Brittany refused to do.

" I'll be back sometime late this evening. Quinn may stay as long as she likes as long as Brittany doesn't leave the room and they don't touch my stuff."

Santana instructed the small elf before shutting the door on her way out. Brittany beamed and closed the book.

" _Quinn , I've missed you so much, you don't even know!"_ Brittany squeaked getting up to hug her best friend. _"I'm so happy to see you!"_

" Britt you should speak in English. I don't want you to get into trouble" Quinn said uncomfortably

" _She's gone and Tooley is my friend. He wont tell anyone."_ she added gesturing over to the small elf who nodded.

" _Tooley is Mistress Pierce's friend."_ he smiled hopping off the stool. "_Does Mistress want food or candy?"_

" _That would be wonderful Tooley." _

Brittany thanked the little ball of happiness before he snapped his fingers and vanished. Brittany took Quinn's hand and lead her back over to the couch.

" _Have you found any way of tracking her down yet?"_

Quinn had visited Santana's room every chance she got since finding out that Brittany was in her old friends care and the two had found ways to pass along small bits of information here and there with out Santana noticing.

Quinn shook her head.

"_Nothing that's worked. I've tied everything I can think of and she doesn't show up anywhere on any map. It's like she vanished Britt. I'm sorry I'm trying."_

Quinn ran her fingers through her long golden hair.

" _What about you how are you holding up? She hasn't hurt you has she?"_

Brittany took Quinn's hand and rubbed small circles into her skin , trying to calm the anxious nerves coming from her friend that were giving her a pounding headache.

_" Santana is oddly kind to me. I don't understand why. She gave me these new clothes today and took me for a bath earlier this afternoon. In a weird way she reminds me of my sister a little. They're both high strong and ambitious—even the dark hair. "_

" _We always guessed Jayde was a Slytherin, but Britt you can't let yourself buy into all this pureblood crap. You're starting to sound like you enjoy being her pet."_

Brittany was quiet for a long moment, trying to make sense of things and phrase it in a way that Quinn might understand.

_" I want my freedom , but I want my sister more. Tomorrow I'm serving dinner to Headmaster Avery, Santana, and her father. Santana promised to ask about my sister so long as I played my part right..."_

" _And you're willing to take that risk? Britt, She. Is. A. Death. Eater. She doesn't care about you, me, or Jayde. She only cares about power and the longer you stay here the more she will corrupt you. Mr. Lopez is not someone to take lightly. He's even more dangerous than she is! Avery isn't exactly a nice guy either, B. This is a really bad idea."_

Brittany sighed and closed her eyes trying to push Quinn's high strong emotions away to keep herself from becoming equally upset.

" _You don't understand."_

Quinn snatched Brittany's marked arm and held it up so they both could see.

" _You've already allowed her to claim you as her property! What's next, Brittany? You can't do anything while you're locked in this room. I think you're the one who doesn't understand! You should have stayed home and let me handle this." _

Brittany yanked her arm away feeling hurt by her friend's harsh words.

" _I know what I'm doing..."_ she pulled her legs into her chest and looked away.

" _Somethings happened hasn't it?"_ Quinn accused.

Brittany ignored her even though she had never been able to hide things from Quinn in the past.

" _What happened Brittany?_" She demand, the frustration pouring out of her

" _It's nothing, not a big deal, I just felt something weird today._" Brittany shrugged.

" _Weird like how?_" Quinn frowned, but Brittany just shook her head.

" _I don't know, okay!" _She snapped back _"I'm not sure, it's hard to explain, so just leave it alone."_

The two friends sat in still silence for a long time. Brittany tried to remember how things had become so messed up , but no matter which way she looked at it , it wasn't Quinn's fault.

"_What do you know about dark magic?"_ She asked softly as though she were apologizing. _"I mean the kind He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named used to live forever." _

" _Not much. You don't think she's made a Horcrux do you?"_ Quinn felt fearful to Brittany , but her expression was calm. Brittany bit her lip as she thought it over.

" _No, but do you think it's possible to seal away your emotions away?"_

Quinn gave a small shrug.

" _I guess you could, but why would Santana want to do that? You and I both saw how angry she can got that night at my house. She likes it too much. Maybe she just found a spell to repels Veela magic? If that's the case you're wasting time trying to figure her out instead of getting away from here and trying to find your sister." _

Brittany opened her mouth to yell at Quinn just as Tooley popped back into the room.

" _Mistress Pierce! Tooley brought you pasta and sugar quills! Tooley even grabbed two bottles of butter beer, but do not tell Master Lopez. She will make Tooley punish himself."_

Brittany gave a weak smile and thanked the elf.

" _Tooley, what do you know about dark magic and hiding ones emotions?"_

Tooley nearly dropped the plate of food he held and Brittany looked at her friend confused by the question.

" _Elves know a lot about magic and you clearly wont leave until we solve this mystery, so the quicker we know what's up with Santana the sooner I can get you out of here." Q_uinn said mater-of-factly

The small elf trembled as he set the food down on the tables and poured out the Butter beer for both girls.

" _Tooley can not speak of what you ask Mistress. It is forbidden. All Tooley will say is that there are ways. Very dark ways."_ squeaked the frightened elf.

" _Is it reversible?"_ Brittany asked intrigued by the things the little guy knew.

" _I—er-uh-unf"_

Tooley began biting on his lip violently as if some invisible force were controlling him against his will. He tried hard to stop but he just kept biting until blood was drawn. The tiny elf gave a small nod before snatching one of the dangerous books off the shelf and letting it bite his hand repeatedly.

" _Tooley stop! Please stop! You don't have to say more!"_ Brittany shouted pulling the book off his hand and yelping as it moved to bite her. Quinn whipped out her wand.

" Immobilus!" Quinn shouted pointing her wand at the book , freezing it in mid-air.

" _You alright Britt?"_

Brittany ripped the end of the new cloak Santana had given her and used it to clean the small elf's wounds.

" _I'm okay , but Tooley looks pretty rough."_

Once her friend was taken care of Brittany took a seat next to Quinn and sipped from her butter-beer bottle. Things suddenly seemed more dangerous than ever.

* * *

*A/N-okay I know I said daddy lopez would be in this chapter , but it turned out longer then I expected and I didn't want to throw too much at you guys all at once. he will FOR SURE be in the next one as will the reason behind Brittany's strange feeling. And don't forget : "**Jupiter will rule all, but a dark sun will arise joining Taurus and Pisces together. A blood sacrifice must be made if the war is to end."**


	10. Chapter 10

*****I wanted to give a mild warning for this chapter. There is nothing too bad , but abuse is touched upon as well as slave treatment.

* * *

**Part 2**

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Santana**_

Santana had been up since six in the morning trying to prepare for dinner later that evening with Avery and her father. She tore her closet apart looking for just the right outfit, sending shirts , robes, underwear , and dresses over her shoulder while Brittany sat on her bed trying not to laugh. Santana ignored her and scurried about the small apartment like living area looking for her things that her slave had hidden during their short time together.

" Damn it Brittany did you hide my snake heals too?"

" I did nothing. Maybe if you clean for yourself, you will find things better, no?"

Santana grumbled and searched under the bed until she pulled out a pair of black heals made of snake-skin. She had always been a little messy , but that's what servants were for after all

Evening came too quickly and Santana was more nervous than ever. Her father was in the Dark Lords most central circle and Avery had a body count to rival Santana's own. She tapped her foot rapidly waiting for Brittany to emerge from the small water closet in her room. Upon digging through her thing Santana found an old dress that matched Brittany's azul gaze.

" Are you almost done?" She asked impatiently as Brittany slowly opened the door and stepped out.

The dress was a simple blue that matched her eyes with lace decorating mid section like a belt. Her straw gold bangs were pulled into an elegant braid that wrapped around her right side and tucked into a small bun. Santana motioned of her to turn a few times as she appraised her appearance.

'She looks so young' Santana thought to herself. 'She can't be more than sixteen or seventeen'

It was the first time she had really taken notice of the girl's appearance. She assumed Brittany was about Quinn's age , but Brittany had always carried herself with an air of adulthood. Questions about the girl's past life began to form. Where were her parents and why hadn't they come to Hogwarts in search of their daughter? Were they dead? Maybe Brittany was the bastard off spring of some wealthy Pureblood? Maybe Mr. Fabrey's? 'Anything was possible' Santana thought.

Santana cleared her throat and pushed away her curiosity; now was not the time to ask such things nor did she feel Brittany would willingly offer up such personal information. Yet still, Just for a moment, Santana saw Brittany as a young girl struggling to survive in a world who hated her for being who she was and nothing more

" The dress is simple ,but it will do." Santana mused as Brittany turned. " You're clear on what is to be done tonight right?"

She stopped Brittany to pull a loose string from her hem. Santana's eyes flicked up to meet Brittany's which shone brighter than ever. Her light skin grew pale and for a moment Santana though the girl would faint, but instead she spoke.

"Yes. I must do all things you ask. If your papa or Monsieur Avery asks something of me I wait for you to say it is acceptable. I do not speak and I stand in the corner unless I am needed." Brittany recited as best she could.

She was beginning to trip over her words less and less which gave Santana a small sense of pride, but still the girl's health was in question.

" Do not forget your end of this deal, Santana." Brittany reminded. " I do not care what trouble it will bring , if you do not keep your word I will drop pudding on your papa's head."

Santana's lip twitched with bemusement. The idea was humors , but the effect would be disastrous.

"...And then you'd be beheaded, so it's a lose-lose situation, but I _will _keep my word." Santana mockingly crossed her heart. Santana gave a small yawn despite her nerves for the evening.

" Damn-it." Santana ignored Brittany's blatant eye roll. " This cold is going to be the death of me I swear. You're sure that you're feeling okay ? I can't have you passing out at dinner."

Santana had been badgering Brittany since talking with the centaurs to visit the hospital wing for a check up , but she refused to go. It turns out the Veela was a bigger wimp about doctors then Santana was and that was saying something.

" I am well." Brittany huffed looking uncomfortable with only a slight bit of color returning to her cheeks. Santana bit her lip and refused to say anymore about it. Instead she looked in the mirror of her vanity and adjusted her dress for the umpteenth time that day. The black dress she had chosen for the evening hugged her curves the way she liked ,however the high neck line made her seem far more conservative.

Senor Navarro Lopez was a man of great power and a nostalgia for tradition. He was a wonderful doting father to Santana who would over look her small mistakes here and there, however his convictions were everything to him. When she was young, about six or seven, Santana had spent the afternoon playing games in the garden with a muggle boy who lived close by, instead of focusing on her studies. When Navarro reprimanded her for being irresponsible and not acting as a little lady should Santana promptly told him she didn't wish to be a witch any longer, she rather play in the mud like a boy and never do magic again. Her father was furious. Many years later Santana tried to forget the beating she received that day or how she was locked in a cupboard for three days with no food or water. She never questioned tradition or her fathers rules again.

Outside there was a loud clap of thunder as rain pelted the stain glass windows signaling their time to leave.

* * *

The two women stood in the foyer waiting to be announced. The large room was trimmed with gold and paintings lined the room, each far to smug to great Santana or Brittany. There was a modern French Victorian vibe about the house that shouted 'trying too hard' to the snarky former Slytherin, but she held her tongue and glanced over to Brittany. The young girl's expression was priceless as she gazed around the at the finery of the simple waiting room. Santana smirked to herself. Quinn's mansion was quiet lovely and quaint , but nothing compared to the Avery family home. Her own home was nicer still. She leaned over to the amazed girl.

" If you think this is something , you should see my family home. "

A flustered looking witch with gray streaks in her hair bustled in to greet them.

" The lords are in the dinning room waiting for you Miss. Lopez, what shall I do with your girl?"

Santana dawned her pure-blood air and spoke smugly to the women.

" She'll be staying with me and serving dinner this evening by my father's request."

" Of course Miss. Lopez. Right this way please."

Santana followed the middle-aged witch through the large estate until she came to a grand dinning room. The table which normally sat up to thirty people had been replaced with one that could accommodate six, however the room still seemed comfortably full. A crystal chandelier gave light along with the five candles placed along the center of the table. Santana glanced back and saw that Brittany was waiting dutifully in the corner until needed which took some of the stress off her shoulders. Her eyes scanned the table to see that the two men were sitting close to one another engrossed in a heated discussion. There voices were too soft to make out , but whatever it was it seemed important.

" Good evening Father-Senor Avery. I hope I'm not interrupting" Santana bent her knee giving a small curtsy. Eric looked up clearly annoyed that his discussion had been interrupted , but greeted her kindly.

"Not at all. Your father and I were just discussing political matters" He offered her the chair to his right across from her father. Both men stood and bowed to her as custom dictated.

Santana approached the two; Avery plightly kissed her hand and her Senor Lopez gave her a brief hug.

" Please don't stop on my account. I find politics fascinating." Santana lied taking a seat to Avery's right as her father sat at his left.

" It's quiet alright. Affairs of state are no place for proper women." Navarro balked

" Come now Mr. Lopez, plenty of women have been instrumental in bring the dark lord to power. Santana herself helped bring an end to the battle of Hogwarts by killing a number of the Potter boy's friends and forcing them to retreat."

Santana eyed Avery's arrogant smile carefully. It was true their relationship was strictly for show and the occasional hate sex ,but he never went out of his way to compliment her or give her credit for anything, ever. First he requested her to work for him at Hogwarts and now he was kissing up to both her and her father. Something was amiss and she was afraid to find out what it was.

" Santana is a very talented girl no doubt and I am proud of the things she has done , but that still doesn't mean she belongs in politics and out fighting these inbred abominations." the older man said firmly.

Avery laughed and shook his head.

"I assure you she is doing no such thing. Santana is doing a wonderful job protecting and educating the children at Hogwarts. Isn't that right Santana?"

She battled with an eye roll. The misogyny she had to put up with sometimes was ridiculous , but that was the way things were and she had to accept it.

" That's right. It's a simple job and I get to know many of the students who come from very important families." That was a lie.

Santana hardly spoke to the students. Most of the time she dealt with git death eaters who didn't know their right from their left or keeping the students from being brutalized excessively.

" Enough of work. I invited you both into my home to enjoy a good meal." Avery clapped his hands and the other servants waiting close to Brittany bustled off. Santana turned in her seat and ordered Brittany to help. The blond stepped out of the room after the other women.

" So what is this I hear about you having some kind of pet Santana?" her father's beady eyes scrutinized her almost judgmentally.

" It's not that interesting of a story. I was in hogsmead and this Veela girl comes in and starts distracting my boys. I'm sure in your many years you can understand what Veela magic does to a man father. I couldn't just put her down so I took her in and claimed her to prevent her from distracting anyone else." Santana said casually.

" I know their magic is unnatural and wrong. You should have put her out of her misery. Young wizards today think they can tame these things , but you just can't do it."

" Brittany is very well-trained and behaved. She listens to only me. I brought her with me today, I could give a you a demonstration if you like" Santana offered as she took a deep breath trying to stay calm.

"I would love to see a demonstration Santana." Avery said with a sickening sweet smile.

The servants returned and placed several large platters down a long the table for the group to enjoy. Brittany returned as well holding a pitcher of wine which she poured into their three glasses.

" Brittany, I'd like for you to meet my father: Senor Navarro Lopez and My boyfriend: Eric Avery."

Brittany's blue eyes looked uncertain for a moment , but she turned and greeted both men with a slight bow.

_" Bonjour"_

Santana gave a small satisfied smile as she placed a few dumplings and a bit of salad on her plate. There was another dish of potato soup that smelled foul enough to make her want to puke. Santana turned to another servant an ordered them to bring out a roll of cheese.

" She is quiet stunning Santana, may I take a look?" Avery asked scooting out from his seat.

Santana clenched her jaw. She didn't like other people touching her things and she also imagined that Brittany wouldn't react very kindly to it ether.

" You may , but be careful. She has a temper even though she's well-trained."

Avery gave a horse laugh and approached the girl as Senor Lopez watched on. Brittany took a step back toward Santana who held her wrist.

" Brittany it's okay. Just stand still for a moment. You'll be rewarded later." Santana spoke calmly. The Veela shot daggers at Santana as Avery took her by the shoulders and moved her to where there was more room. The tall clean-cut man looked Brittany over several times like a gambler checking over a prize race horse. He cupped her jaw forcing her to open her mouth to get a look at her teeth. His large hands gripped her biceps, he checked for any unnatural curves of her spine , and even took note of the texture of the blond girl's hair.

" If your quiet finished man handling my servant I'd like to actually enjoy my dinner" Santana snapped at her so-called boyfriend.

" Don't be rude Santana. The boy isn't hurting anything and it's not right for you to be so abnormally attached to something."

Santana huffed in frustration at her father as Avery took his seat.

" More wine Brittany." Santana barked.

" She's in wonderful condition. You hardly find them in such good shape these days. Most of the time they're strung out on various potions or muggle narcotics. You could make a lot of money selling her and even more if she's a virgin."

Santana's head snapped up with a look of unwarranted furry, but returned to eating in order to calm herself.

" She isn't for sale. Veela are hard to train and I'm rather fond of her these days." Santana said smoothly. " You know an awful lot about the sex slave business these days are you interested in getting more involved? Should I be worried?"

Santana's voice became playful and flirty. It was important that her father and the rest of the world still believed she and Eric were an item.

" It's adorable when you get jealous, babe. No of course not. You're the only one for me."

Santana felt bile rise up from her stomach. She hated Eric with a passion, but it was the first time he had caused her to become physically ill. She took a sip of wine and went on.

" I heard a rumor that you were in France not that long ago playing with a Veela, a little girl I think. How did that transaction work out for you? Did you turn a decent profit"

Santana pushed her plate away no longer able to stomach the smell. From the corner of her eye she could see Brittany suddenly paying very close attention. Avery did not seem pleased that Santana knew this bit of information and had her father not been at the table she imagined he would have slapped her for meddling in his business.

" That was a mere fluke. I was there on vacation enjoying a drink. One of our supporters brought a little girl to me for stealing candy. The man was an idiot. The girl was young; far too young to profit from, so I had her apologize and sent her on her way. She was already scared and I wasn't in the mood to senselessly slaughter a little girl over a piece of candy."

Santana could feel Brittany tense over her shoulder.

" Brittany, take these plates away. I'm finished with them." She ordered. The girl's features were growing more defined as her anger grew.

" Now." Santana barked. Brittany scooped up the plates and left swiftly. Santana turned back to her boyfriend. " The town was a burnt almost to the ground, I heard."

Avery raised an eyebrow in annoyance with her, but offered an explanation anyway.

" That happened well after I left. I heard the old man was upset I didn't do anything so he went on a rampage."

Santana opened her mouth to argue back, but was halted when her father slammed his fists down on the table.

" Enough damn it. I've had enough talk about inbred filth. I did not come her tonight to lose my supper and watch some harlot dance around. If I wanted this kind of filth in my life I wouldn't have sided with our lord all these years. I am very disappointed in you both." The elderly man grumbled. " Avery I asked you to keep her in line. If you are to be my son-in-law I expect you to have better control of what's going on right under your nose."

Navarro passed his plates along to one of the servants who shuffled off as Brittany returned looking much calmer then before.

" I—excuse me? Son-in-law? Father we are _not_ married." Santana objected angrily.

" Not yet, but you will be soon enough. That's what tonight was about. I've arranged your marriage to Eric and he's accepted."

Santana fell silent as did the rest of the room. Eric shifted in his seat waiting for Santana to say something, an odd look of satisfaction settled over his features and Santana felt as though she were about to be sick.

" It's time you settled down and started acting like a real lady instead of playing this role you've taken on and picking up strays off the street! The war is over and your services are no longer needed as they were before. Eric is going to take good care of you and you will do as he says." Navarro stated firmly so there was no question in anyone's mind; this wedding was going to happen.

" I'm sorry I need time to think this over. Please enjoy the rest of your meal." Santana stood from the table and rushed out of the room with Brittany trailing behind her.

" Santana will come around, I think we just took her by surprise." Avery said summoning a servant to bring dessert.

* * *

**Brittany**

Brittany had never seen Santana so upset before as she stormed out of the dinning hall and headed straight for the fire-place. She hardly had time to step in before the emerald flames erupted around them. Soon they were standing in the living room of the small habitat they shared. Santana was pacing around the room frantically. Brittany bit her lip unsure of what to say that would help.

" You do not love him?" She asked carefully as Santana ran her fingers through her raven locks.

" Eric Avery is a soulless manipulative bastard who would sell his own mother to snatchers if he thought he could make a little money off it."

Santana shouted more to herself than Brittany.

" This is just another one of his fucking games to gain power. I'd bet my life on it! He-" Santana stopped mid-sentence and bent over. Brittany quickly put her arm around her to see if she was okay.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Santana mumbled before bolting up the stairs to the washroom.

Brittany frowned, the night had been more than eventful enough for both women, but Brittany couldn't help feeling a tad bit grateful to Santana for keeping her word. She could have done without the pat down from the man with the terrifying lust of course, but Santana did not allow it to go too far. It gave Brittany a new respect for the women.

The young Veela gave a small sigh summoning her friend Tooley using a bit of parchment and the floo network with-in Hogwarts. It took only a moment for the little elf to appear.

" Tooley the house elf at your service Miss. Brittany. What can Tooley do for you this evening."

" _I need you to make up a big pot of ginger tea with lemon and honey. Bring it to Santana's bed chamber as quickly as you can, okay? Don't let her see you though."_ Brittany said patting the small elf between the ears

" Tooley is on it Miss!"

There was a small pop and the elf was gone.

Brittany took a deep breath and made her way up the staircase to Santana who had her head hung over the loo like a sailor his first day out to sea. Santana's heals had already been kicked off close to the end of the bed where she no doubt would forget them later. Brittany crouched next to the sick girl on her knees and held her hair back as she wrenched again. The smell was foul, but Brittany didn't mind. She had taken care of Jayde plenty of times when she was ill. This hardly phased her.

After several more moments of vomiting , Santana sat back with an empty stomach looking deleterious and exhausted. Brittany wet a cloth and cleaned her face gently making sure to cool her brow just encase of fever.

" Come. You will feel better when you have changed. Tooley has left tea for you. That will help."

Brittany carefully helped Santana to her feet only to find that the fluttering feeling inside her chest had returned. Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach twisted in a happy little knot. ' _Now is not the time for this' _she thought angrily to herself. The past few days had been so frustrating , because she knew this feeling from somewhere. It was as if it were on the edge of her mind yet slipped away like a slug in wet hands every-time she reached for it. Brittany took a calming breath and continued to help Santana to her feet.

" Why are you being so kind to me?" Santana asked in a weak voice as she sat on the edge of her own bed.

Her cheeks were stained with a small trail of angry tears.

" You are trapped here with no way home. No way to find your sister and it's my fault. I don't understand you at all."

Brittany didn't answer right away. Instead she dug through the pile of clothes on the floor from earlier that morning.

" Drink." Brittany ordered pointing to a cup of tea that Tooley had left on the nightstand. Santana did so without question.

" Brittany answer the question." Santana repeated as she sipped the tea and set it back down.

" It is because I am not the only in this room trapped, forced to do things against myself." She said solemnly., but did not go into more explanation. The last thing she needed was for Santana to get upset again, it would only agitate her stomach more.

" Against _your will_" she corrected.

" Yes , this."

Once Brittany finally found a baggy shirt and a pair of sweats that would make the small witch feel comfy and relaxed , she moved back over to the bed to help Santana with her dress.

Her heart sped up as her fingers pinched the bottom hem of the soft black material. Her hands slid a long Santana's soft dark thigh lifting the clothing over her hips and bare abs, exposing her lacy red underwear. Brittany could feel her face grow warm , but she continued to pretend she didn't notice how truly beautiful Santana's body was. Santana's warm brown eyes watched her curiously , but didn't say anything. The women just seemed too tired to function, so Brittany pressed on. Her heart gave yet another untraceable flutter as her pale hands pushed past Santana's large breasts, sliding the black cloth over them, and exposing more delicious skin cupped together by a matching red and black bra.

Santana gave a small hiss as Brittany finished undressing her.

" That hurt. Be careful." The dark women scolded clutching her breast. Brittany looked at her confused. She hardly nudged Santana's breast there was no reason for them to be so sensitive or sore. The ghost of a thought occurred to Brittany, but she couldn't shake it.

" Santana... Please, I must touch you for a moment" Brittany said softly, but did not wait for permission.

" Does this cause you pain?" She asked, all embarrassment and emotion gone from her thoughts as she lightly cupped Santana's left breast with her palm and giving a faint squeeze.

" Ow! Yes, it does. Stop touching me." She snapped batting Brittany's hand away and pulling on the sweat pants that had been picked out of her.

Brittany's heart gave an unusually large flutter

" Jayde." She said softly. The memories trickled back to her as she turned away and thought for a moment.

" What was that?" Santana asked taking another sip of the tea she had made. She was still very upset by the events of the night, but she seemed considerably more calm than before.

" This stuff is helping a lot, thank you by the way."

Brittany was too far lost in thought to respond

" Brittany is everything okay? If you keep having these spells I'm going to make you go to the Doctor."

Brittany turn on her heel to face Santana again this time closing her eyes and pressing her hand to the girl's bare abdomen. Sure enough the flutter came. It was hard to tell where the feelings were coming from because the baby was so small, but Brittany was now certain it was there. The last time the fluttering feeling had occurred was when her mother carried Jayde inside her. She was feeling the baby stirring to life inside Santana. She wasn't sure whether to be excited or terrified for the young witch.

" Britt-?"

" When was the last time you bled." Brittany asked quickly hardly able to contain her own feelings.

" I—what? A moon or so ago maybe a little more, what does..." Santana's voice trailed off for a moment as Brittany's implication set in.

" Santana, you are with child." she confirmed.

* * *

_*A/N- I've been so excited for this chapter and this reveal since I started this project. I hope you all love it as much as I do. The plot is getting thicker and I can't wait for you to see what I have in store for you in this story. I want to point out that this is an angsty/romance fic. So there will be some fluff moment up ahead , but the story wont solely focus on baby feels. There are lots of elements at play here that will come together eventually. There are 3 parts to this story and I'd guess to say we're about 1/3 of the way through part two.. Please comment with your thoughts. It gives me so much inspiration and motivation to power through writers block_


	11. Chapter 11

*reminder that _italics_ are french or a small flashback**.**

**Chapter 11**

**Part: 2**

**Four Years Earlier**

**Brittany**

Twelve year old Brittany sat in the back corner of a small empty classroom nursing a several bruises and a slip lip, from the beating she had received earlier that morning. Her long blonde hair held specks of blood from the boy who had been punished before her.

_The Carrows had taken delight in hitting him in the face with a bludger bat while taunting him. The blood drenched bat sprayed across her hair and clothes as she waited quietly for her turn._

_" Well. Well , what do was have here? Back again Miss. Pierce? What is it this time, asking stupid questions or did we not fully beat that defiant streak out of you just yet?" Amycus Sneered._

_Brittany didn't speak, she learned it was best to just stare at the ground when the Carrows spoke_

_" What was that ? Speak up girly I can't understand you," Alecto cackled._

_For the next twenty minutes they proceeded to use a wide assortment of spells on the young student until she could hardly limp away. Brittany dared not cry in front of them, it would have only made her punishment worse._

_It wasn't until she had found a secluded classroom away from the inner workings of the school that she allowed herself to weep softly. She should have listened to her father and stayed home this year, but her heart had been so dead set on learning magic and returning to the warm halls of Hogwarts that she argued with him for months on the subject._

_Jack Pierce had never been able to refuse his daughters anything, so he agreed to let Brittany go as long as she stayed close to Quinn and wrote him everyday._

Brittany's hands shook as she wiped her tear drenched cheeks and tried to calm herself down with shaky uneven breaths. If she didn't get up and return to Ravenclaw, Quinn would worry, but she just didn't have the strength anymore to move. Instead she curled into a ball and rested on the stone floor.

Brittany didn't know how long she slept for, but the door to the class room opened and a pair of Slytherin upperclassmen stumbled in giggling. As they kissed Brittany felt the heat in her own cheeks rise, not only was she unintentionally peeping on them, but sexual desire poured from their skin and right into the young Veela.

She quietly cleared her throat, but they didn't hear her. She cleared her throat again, this time standing.

" Noah..Noah stop. There's someone in here." The girl's brown eyes fell on to timid Brittany.

She recognized the boy from the quidditch team as Noah Puckerman, or Puck for short. He was the star keeper last year, but the new rules now forbid him from playing.

" Hey! What the hell is a little runt like you doing in here? Get out."

Brittany just stood there looking at the couple unsure of what to do or say.

" I—um"

" What's the matter are you stupid or something? Wait, I know you. You're the second year everyone keeps talking about. "

" What second year?" The dark-haired girl asked. Brittany could feel her irritation grow in proportion to her current sexual frustration.

" You know San, there's that second year in Ravenclaw-no one knows why the hell she was put into Ravenclaw because she dumber than a mountain troll.

" No. This is not true." Brittany protested.

She knew the other students didn't understand her, but that didn't make her dumb. Brittany's family originated from France, but everyone in her family had attended Hogwarts. It was a tradition. Her parents wanted her to get the best education money they could buy, even though they were extremely poor. Many students assumed that Brittany was dumb because she often mistranslated the lessons.

Puck snickered.

" See what I mean? Can't even form a sentence properly."

The smaller Slytherin rolled her eyes.

" She's obviously foreign and her English probably sucks...I swear sometimes I think you're the one with troll blood."

She turned her attention to Brittany.

" Just leave already. I needs to get my mack on and you're kind of being a huge cock block right now."

Brittany nodded to show that she got the idea and moved to leave, when the halls began to rumble with Headmaster Snape's voice.

" All students and staff are to report to the Great Hall immediately for an important notice."

* * *

Brittany ran through the halls with the Slytherins in toe. Being late meant being punished. She spotted Quinn with the other Ravenclaws marching in line together heading toward the great hall. Just in front of them Slytherin house also marched.

Brittany slipped into the formation without being noticed by Flitwick and took her spot at Quinn's side.

" _Where on earth have you been—oh gods. Are you hurt? Brittany you're covered in blood," Quinn hissed under her breath. _

" _I refused to take part in the dark arts lesson this afternoon. I was hiding out in a classroom, so no one caught me crying. The bloods not mine. I'm okay now. What's going on?"_

Quinn gritted her teeth.

" _There's a rumor that Harry Potter has been spotted near by."_

Brittany gave Quinn a surprised look, but said no more as they came upon the Great Hall. The students stood in a sad silence. The sky over head was gray and cloudy which casted a never-ending gloom over the room which reflected what it felt like to attend Hogwarts now that Dumbloredore had passed on.

Snap swept through the rows of students with out a moment's hesitation and stood before them with the air of a forgotten Prince.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour. It has come to my attention that earlier this evening Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmead..."

The room buzzed with the soft whispers of the rumors that had gone around. Quinn's heart beat nervously so Brittany reached for her hand and held it tight. One their first day they had promised to always watch each other's back no matter what.

"Now, should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mr. Potter, in any way, they will be punished in a way consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events who fails to come forward will be treated as equally guilty"

Quinn began to tremble as the headmaster spoke.

" _What did he say?"_

The smaller blonde shook her head and refused to answer. Brittany bit her scabbed lip and tried to peer over the shoulder of a tall Ravenclaw boy in front of her.

" Now then, if anyone here has any knowledge of Mr. Potters movements this evening I invite them to step forward...now."

The hall was quieter than the grave. No one spoke. No one even dared breathe a word. The emotions that swam around Brittany's head where crippling. She wanted to return to her corner and never leave again. She focused her energy on blocking them all out.

The next sound heard was the dull clap of shoes against the stone floor as someone stepped forward. The tension seemed to implode on itself as the room of students collectively gasped together.

Brittany jumped trying to see who it was that was speaking to the headmaster.

_" Who is it Quinn?! I can't see!"_

" _It's Harry Pott—holy shit!" _

The grand doors to the Great Hall opened and both girl's spun around.

"_Brittany, it's your parents! Your parents are here!" _Quinn shouted, but Brittany could see for her self.

Her heart beamed as she looked at them proudly. They had come to take her and Quinn home, away from this awful place.

Her father found her eyes amongst the barrage of students and gave her a warm wink. Even from across the room she could feel his loving heart beat. There was an old wives tail that Brittany's grandmother use to tell her. When a Veela truly loves someone they can feel their heart beating no matter where in the world they are. Brittany knew that her father could feel her in his own chest everyday. Her mother didn't need to have Veela blood to know Brittany's heart ether. They both stood proud and ready to fight for their daughter.

The headmaster drew his wand and the next thing the small Veela knew she was being shoved back up against the far wall with her other classmates as McGonagall stepped up to defend the boy who lived. Brittany couldn't get a good look, but she could hear the clash of spells zipping around the room. All she wanted was to take Quinn and jump into her parent's arms. She wanted to go home and leave this all behind.

Snape deflected the transfiguration professors spells knocking both the Carrows off their feet and rendering them uncontentious. Next Brittany heard the loud crash of a window and the hall erupted into loud cheers of delight.

" _I can't see anything can you?"_

" _McGonagall just sent Snape running. The school is ours again,"_ The smaller blond said with delight.

Brittany took Quinn's hand and pushed past the other student trying to get by so she could talk to her parents. The pair had just made their way out into the open when a 3rd year standing next to them let out an ear-piercing scream.

From across the hall came another, then another.

Thunder clapped over head and the gray clouds turned to a smoky black. They ceiling twisted and changed until a skeleton face emerged. The eyeless sockets stared down at little Brittany who began to tremble herself. This time it was Quinn who squeezed her hand.

A low hiss came and weaved its way through the halls, wrapping its coils around each person it found. Then came His voice. The voice that Brittany would never forget no matter how many nights she laid awake trying to wish it away.

**"I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think that to fight is wise, but this is a folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and nothing will be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You will have one hour."**

The sound of each word imprinted in her mind. She repeated each word sound back to herself slowly translating the phrase just as Quinn had taught her to do.

_"Quinn, what's going to happen. We're not going to fight the Death Eaters are we?"_

_"I think that's exactly what we're about to do."_

The girls exchanged nervous glances before making their way over to Mr. and Mrs. Pierce

_"Ancêtres ci-dessus! Brittany!"_

Brittany's mother threw her arms around the small blonde flooding her senses with great love and fear. She grabbed Quinn and pulled her in close to looking the two young girl's over. Brittany's father did the same.

_"Baby you're covered in blood and bruises! Are you okay? Who did this to you?"_ Mrs. Pierce fussed.

_"I'm okay mama I promise. I refused to use dark magic so the Carrow Professors punished me. The blood is from another boy,"_ she murmured softly.

_" What about you Lucy are you doing okay?"_ Brittany's father asked with his usual broad smile.

_" Yes sir I am. Thank you."_

_"Okay, I want you both to listen to me and listen well."_ he began crouching down to their level and taking their hands in his large paws.

_" It's okay to be a very long and scary night for everyone. The only way we're going to make it through this is if we know that each other is safe. Quinn I want you and Brittany to go back to Ravenclaw tower and take as many of the younger students with you as you can. I want you to take all the furniture and pile it up in front of the door. Don't let anyone in or out okay? We'll send you as many updates as we can through my patronus. Do you remember what it is?"_

_" A duck. Sir I learned a barrier charm last week and I know a lot of hexes too."_

Brittany's father chuckled. " Very good, use them if you have to."

_" What about me Papa?"_

_" Brittany, I want you to keep everyone clam. You can feel their hearts, which means you have the most important job of all. " _

He ruffled their blonde hair and pulled them into a big hug.

_"No matter what happens your mother and I love you very much."_

Brittany's mother leaned in and kissed her daughter's forehead and Mr. Pierce gave Brittany one last final hug.

_" Alright now, both of you go and be safe. We'll send you a message as soon as we can."_ her mother cooed.

Brittany looked to Quinn. The pair linked hands and ran off to find their friends.

* * *

**Present Time**

**Santana**

Santana sat frozen to the bed. Her hand trembled slightly as she set the cup back on the saucer she held with her other hand. There was no way it could be true. She couldn't be pregnant, but the itch in the back of her mind told her it was _very_ true. She thought of her mood swings, the day sleeping, her heightened sense of smell, her missed period and her sore breasts. It all fit.

" Santana?"

Brittany's voice jarred her from her haze. Her eyes flicked to the bright blue ones gazing at her with such an intense curiosity. She wanted to speak, she wanted to shout even. She wanted to tell Brittany that it wasn't true and how dare she make such an accusation. She wanted to hit her and make her suffer. Santana wanted to unleash all the anger and hurt that had built up inside of her, but all she could do was sit in stunned silence.

"Are you certain?"

The blond pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and gave an unconvincing nod.

" I feel it. It is why I am..." she trailed off looking fro a word, but Santana got the gist of her meaning.

She had felt strange because she could feel the baby.

" May I ask who it has been?"

" Whose the father, you mean."

" Yes, this."

Santana set the cup of tea down. She felt sick again although this time she would not throw up. She leaned forward placing her head in her hands unsure of how to respond. She closed her eyes when she felt Brittany's warm hand rub small circles into her back. If anyone else had touched her she might have cut their hand off, but not Brittany. The Veela was far too valuable.

" I don't know."

She thought back to her most recent sexual partners. There was that night nearly five weeks ago with Noah, when she had kicked him out. Only a few hours later she had brought Jesse St. James home after her first encounter with her new servant. A week after that Sebastian dropped by for a visit which ended in a romp through Santana's kitchen, three times.

" Gods. I'm such a slut." She murmured more to herself than to anyone else.

" Could it be your _fiancé__?"_

_Brittany took seat on the bed next to Santana still rubbing between her shoulder blades._

_"No. There's no way. I haven't been with Eric in months."_

_" I see."_

_"Oh gods, Eric..." _

_Santana sat up running her fingers through her long dark hair as the consequences of her action slowly started to sink in. _

_" He's going to kill me and if he doesn't my father will."_

_" No. Not kill, but maybe this is answer to wedding. Now no wedding"_

_"No. When I say kill, I mean it."_

_Santana stood and began to pace around the floor __frantically_

_"You don't understand, it is a serious crime for someone of my standing to have a baby out of wed lock by a man who is not my husband."_

_She looked up to see that Brittany looked very confused as she pulled her blond hair out of its elegant bun and braids._

_"I have tainted the blood line and I'm no longer pure. Merlin...I can not be pregnant. Father would rather see me dead then have the family shamed. Great mother help me."_

Santana was becoming more frantic by the second.

"Brittany, you can not tell a soul. I order you not to tell anyone." Santana shot despite knowing that the girl had a tendency to do whatever she wanted.

"For now you rest."

The blonde passed the cup of tea to her , which Santana reluctantly took.

"It is hidden for now. You must sleep and think more on it tomorrow."

A sip from Brittany's tea and her wise words calmed Santana enough to climb into be. It had been a long day and staying up all night fretting wasn't going to lead to good choices. Her servant pulled back the covers and patiently tucked Santana into the bed as if she herself were a child. Santana watched as Brittany blew out the candle and left the room.

The girl had only been gone for an instant when Santana found herself shouting the Veela's name. Brittany reemerged at the bedroom door with the look of an annoyed parent whose child just wouldn't go to sleep.

"I want you to sleep in here tonight"

Santana told herself it was to make sure the girl didn't go running off to tell Quinn or anybody else, as if she could, but in actuality she couldn't bare the thought of being alone with such a heavy burden to bare. She needed the comfort of another human being.

Brittany considered her request for a moment. She looked as if she where about to leave when she closed the door instead and walked to the side of Santana's bed and crawled in still wearing the dress that Santana had gifted to her.

"Thank you," Santana whispered closing her eyes just as Brittany's head rested against one of the large pillows and pulled the blankets up over her shoulders.

Santana quietly fell into a restless sleep filled with the nightmares of tomorrow.

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait. I've decided to go back, edit, re-edit , and add new parts to this story for each chapter. My goal is to create the best story I can offer. I've also planned out more back story to give the characters more depth and believability. As you may have noticed as well, I'm not the best when it comes to grammar lol. I'm doing my best to find and correct all these mistakes. So far my edits are up to chapters 4 and 5. I highly suggest going back and rereading in order to get all the subtle details of this story. That being said there has not been any drastic changes and all the basic information has remained the same, so not going back will not harm your understanding of the story._

_*Also for this chapter I took a few quotes from The Deathly Hollows pt 2. In those cases the writing is not mine and all credit goes to the writers of that film and JK Rowlling._

**_I'm having so much fun writing this story for you and I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am. Please follow me on tumblr for update on my current projects and where I am with each story. I love hearing your questions, comments, and theories about what's going to happen next so keep them coming xoxox BrGarden_**


	12. Chapter 12

_*This chapter deals with wizards and their version of religion. The opinions of the characters are strictly for story telling purposes and don't reflect my personal opinions. If your sensitive to abortion or religion this may not be the chapter for you._

**Part 2**

**Chapter Twelve **

**Santana **

The storm outside continued to batter the decaying castle. Rain rattled against the windows and thunder shook the halls. A loud clap jolted Santana awake. Sweat dripped down her neck as her mind raced to catch up. She was awake, no longer trapped in a torturous nightmare. Her breath was heavy, but after a moment she relaxed back into her large soft pillow.

Santana turned her head to her left, noticing she was not alone. Brittany's breath fluttered calmly as her chest rose and fell with a peaceful sleep. Her blonde hair spilled aimlessly across the pillow. Resting on her stomach she clutched the pillow tightly as if it were the sister she longed for.

She seemed so precious while sleeping that Santana began to regret her thoughts of anger toward her. In the last several weeks a fondness had grown and now it was stronger than ever.

Santana rolled to her side and continued to watch the young girl rest. Delicately she ran her fingers behind her ear, brushing away the thin straw hair that tickled her nose. Maybe it was the half-breed magic that drew her or maybe it was something else. Ether way Santana didn't care as long as Brittany was hers.

"I wish you understood that you're safer here with me." Santana breathed into the night.

Outside the rain pelted the window just a little harder.

Santana's stomach gave one of its small flips, reminding her of the more pressing problem at hand. Pregnant. How on earth could she be pregnant? She took a potion for birth-control regularly, which was supposed to prevent this sort of thing from happening.

She pulled back the covers of her bed and slipped out carefully as not to disturb the sleeping girl.

Santana crept down the spiral staircase to the living area and made herself comfortable on the couch with one of her many dark arts books. Falling back asleep didn't seem like an option and she didn't want to disturb Brittany's first good night sleep in who knows how long.

She pointed her wand at the fireplace and orange flames erupted in the hearth instantly warming Santana's chilly body.

_A baby. I can't have a baby. I wouldn't know the first thing about raising a child. Father would undoubtedly cut me out of his life and ask the dark lord to banish me. I'd have nothing to care for it with. Smythe or St. James could claim the child and leave me to fend for myself or deny our existence all together. _

Santana's thoughts raced. She, like many wizards throughout Europe, were taught from a very long age that the ancestors were to be revered. Their faith in this was so strong that some would compare it to muggle religion. Growing up Santana learned the practices and prayers, but had never put much effort into them. According to pureblood teachings it was a disgrace on a family's name and an insult to her for fathers if Santana aborted the child.

It seemed however, that there was no other option. If she kept it the child would no doubt grow up in misery, more poor than the servants who scrubbed the floors. Her child would attend Hogwarts where he would be beaten and brutalized by no fault of his own because such was the fate of a bastard. It was no life for a child to have.

Santana stared into the fire and considered the best way to go about the unspeakable without being noticed.

There were dark spells which could do away with a child over night, yet there was something about that idea that felt so wrong to her. She had killed countless people of all ages, races, and backgrounds, but killing the child inside her womb felt wrong.

"There is no other choice." She muttered to herself as she summoned a bottle of fire whiskey and glass to the small coffee table.

She poured a small glass and took a sip enjoying the familiar burn as it rushed down her throat.

There was another loud clap of thunder that rattled the windows. Santana caught the sound of a loud whimper from upstairs and the padding of light feet across the floor. A few moments later Brittany emerged at the bottom of the stairs.

" You are up. Why." she asked like a stern mother, but rubbed the sleep from her eyes like a small child.

The picture was quite endearing. Brittany somehow managed to seem too wise for her age yet also increasingly child like. It was one of the subtle traits Santana had come to appreciate from afar.

Santana's lazy gaze drifted over the girl's body in ways it shouldn't. It had been a long time since she allowed herself to indulge in her oldest sin. She had once appreciated women in a way that was unclean and disgraceful to her ancestors. She had trained her body and soul to reject those feeling. By removing her own heart she had finally rid herself of the lust she felt. Now as she admired Brittany her old sin seemed like a mild transgression compared to the murder she was now about to commit.

"Is this...you are drinking?" the tall blond accused as she stormed across the room and snatching up Santana's bottle and glass.

"It will hurt the child. You mustn't!" again she scolded this time with a look of concern.

Santana looked up into Brittany's blue eyes. They were like shinning gemstones judging her for every mistake she had ever made.

" I'm not keeping it."

Santana tried to keep her words simple knowing that Brittany would be upset. She braced herself for the onslaught of angry words from the Veela. Her wand was in reach encase she got out of hand.

" I do not understand." Brittany frowned.

"I am not going to keep the baby." Santana said again this time much slower.

" I know this, but it does not mean drinking is okay. It is your choice and it is good, but you have many months for it to grow still."

The blonde folded her arms as though convinced she were right. Santana sighed and shook her head.

" I'm not giving it up for adoption. I'm ending it. There will be no baby."

She looked up into Brittany's cold blue eyes hoping for servant to understand and tell her that it was the right choice. She hoped for some wise comfort she had come to expect from Brittany in the last few hours, but her gaze was met only with a loud deafening crack.

The Veela's hand came swiftly and effortlessly across her cheek, but left sharp sting sensation on Santana's perfect face. The Death Eater's own hand clutched where she had been struck and her mouth sat agape. She was shocked that not only had she been hit, but it was by her own servant.

_"Ce qui est mal avec vous? Avez-vous aussi perdu votre âme! Ceci est faux et je ne vais pas te laisser faire!..."_ Brittany began to yell.

" I don't speak French! Calm down. It's not your choice it's mine!" Santana shouted back after the initial shock of the slap wore off.

" Then learn French! I am sick of doing these things for you! _Tu me fais faire des choses pour vous. Vous me gardez ici contre ma volonté. Vous me garde de ma soeur! Vous êtes une bête sans cœur. Vous ne pouvez pas tuer un enfant sans défense. Monster. Les ancestors vous maudira pour tous les temps!"_

Santana was on her feet with her wand clenched in her fist. She didn't want to hurt Brittany, but if she attacked, Santana would have no choice but to defend herself.

" What am I suppose to do Brittany? Would you bring a child into this world knowing that he or she would be a slave for all time?" Santana snapped back.

" Yes!"

The blonde threw her hands up in exasperation. "

They are blessings._ The Most Pure magie! _This is redemption."

Santana rolled her eyes. She knew Brittany had faith as well, but she never bothered to ask how deep it ran inside her.

"Give up your pride for its life and you are forgiven. It is _un_ test."

Santana gritted her teeth and thought over the young girl's words. She already had her own doubts, but Brittany seemed so adamant about keeping the baby.

"How can I keep this a secrete? If anyone found out..." she ran her fingers through her hair flustered at the idea that she might actually have a baby.

" I do not know, but I will do all I can for you if you keep it. If not. I will leave. I can not bare the curse which would follow your house."

Santana relaxed her grip on her wand and sat back down on the couch trying to processes it all.

" Alright, I'll think it over a little longer. Happy?"She snipped

" No, but I accept this."

Brittany took a seat next to Santana and stole the small lap blanket Santana had used earlier. There was not much she could do to reassure the disgruntled Veela. If she was going to keep the baby she needed to come up with a plan to keep the news hidden.

"You can go back upstairs to sleep if you want." Santana offered knowing she should feel guilty even though she didn't

" I do not trust you. I want to see you always."

The blonde gave a small yawn, but watched Santana very carefully. Like a cat who was about to catch a mouse.

" Very well then, why don't you teach me some French, so I will know when you are being rude to your master."

It was a poor stab at a joke to lighten the mood. The look on Brittany's face told her it wasn't at all funny.

" ...okay. What do you want to know?"

The pair stayed up discussing vocabulary until the sun rose a few hours later and the rain paused. Eventually Brittany crawled back into bed and Santana readied herself for a long stressful day of working at Hogwarts with her soon to be husband and her unborn child.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter was a little short. There has been a lot that I needed to cover in the last few chapters, but things should start to pick up once again in the story. I hope you're enjoying Santana's new-found softness toward Brittany despite her best judgement Brittany is starting to realized she can get away with just about anything now and I think you guys will enjoy watching her push her limits. I'm sure there are probably several mistakes in this chapter which I'll hammer out tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you liked so I can add more of it! Review!_

_**Translations:**_

What is wrong with you? Have you also lost your soul! This is wrong and I will not let you.

You make me do things for you. You keep me here against my will. You keep me from my sister! You are a beast with no heart. You cannot kill a helpless child. Monster. The ancestors will curse you for all time!


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 2**

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Santana**

Santana sat scowling at the draw curtains of her hospital wing bed, with her blackthorn wand squeezed tightly in her had. She hated medical witches and wizards. They were always poking and prodding at places that shouldn't be poked and prodded. The antidotes they gave tasted like troll piss and their beds were always so uncomfortable.

She shifted in her seat daring any unwanted visitor to peek through those had taken her servant three days to convince Santana to see the nurse. If she was really going to do this, if she was really going to keep this baby then she needed to do it the right way and that meant getting her own health checked out. The trick was hiding it from the rest of Hogwarts. Not a simple task by any means.

The familiar clack of old shoes against the stone floor told Santana someone was nearing. If the wrong person found out about her 'condition' her life would be over before she could even begin finding a proper solution.

The curtain pulled back to reveal Brittany and Madam Pomfry who seemed as put out as ever. Santana would never admit it, but seeing the old bat brought her some comfort. No matter how the times had changed the crone of a nurse was always there to aid those at Hogwarts who needed help. Once the curtain closed and Santana placed a silencing charm around the enclosure, she allowed the women to speak freely.

" Well it seems your suspicions are correct Miss. Lopez. You are indeed pregnant. I'd guess to say about five or six weeks along. Which means your child is about the size of an orange seed, but it's heart is functional which is how I assume Miss. Pierce could feel it given her natural abilities."

The old women pursed her lips as she watched Santana try to take in all the new information. Santana merely clenched her jaw and gave a small nod.

" Miss. Pierce also would like me to stress to you the importance of eating healthy and giving up all vices such as smoking and drinking while you are carrying. While I understand your need for discretion regular check ups are a must and you'll need to begin taking vitamin rich potions. I've already instructed Miss. Pierce on how to make these back in your room, they aren't difficult, but you will have to keep a steady stalk of ingredients."

Santana swallowed thickly and glanced up at Brittany who seemed to be beside herself with excitement. She had never seen the girl so happy although it suited her well. Santana much preferred the happy girl in-front of her to the angry sulking vixen who usually shared her company.

" Right. Um, couldn't you just make house calls?" she asked hoping to avoid an awkward trip to the hospital wing every few weeks.

The crone scoffed at her as though she were an ignorant child.

" Miss. Lopez, I was under the impression you wanted privacy in this matter. If I started making weekly trips to one of your colleagues rooms wouldn't you, as a security officer, find that just a little suspicious? You're a smart young women. I'm sure you can think up some reasons to visit"

Santana grimaced, but gave another small nod.

" Now, unless you need anything else I have several injured students I must attend to. It seems Ms. Carrow was in a bit of a rage this morning." With nothing more to say she turned and left Santana's bed side.

Santana stood, pulling on her robe and guiding Brittany toward the door.

" I'm hungry, how about we make a stop in the Great Hall?"

Brittany's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

" Me as well?"

" Yes, you as well. You do like to eat don't you? Besides, I have some news I'd like to share with you that would be best done over a meal."

Brittany continued to look confused, but Santana only offered her a nudge out the door.

Ten minutes later they entered the Great Hall which was a buzz with student lunch time chatter. Notes and spells whizzed across the air; all under the silver and green of Slytherin. Santana led her servant to the head of what use to be Gryffindor table. The students there gave them a wide berth, afraid that Santana may find some excuse to punish them. As they sat, plates and several large platters of assorted foods appeared before them.

" Help yourself to whatever you like." She encouraged the thin blonde, taking a large helping of pasta for herself.

She watched carefully as Brittany filled her plate with fruits,vegetables, and a small portion of chicken. Having grown up with so little, Santana assumed Brittany's old eating habits were hard to break. She took a bite of her spaghetti only to have the rest taken out from under her.

" What the he-"

Brittany set the plate she had fixed in front of Santana and started nibbling on the pasta dish looking rather smug. Santana sat for a moment looking a little dumbstruck. She had become accustomed to the Veela's brash behavior, but she had never done something so outwardly defiant in front of other people. She opened her mouth to chastise her when someone else caught her eye.

Eric Avery strolled into the hall haphazardly and took his seat in the Head Master's chair.

" Shit."

Brittany glanced up at Santana from her plate with a cute doe eyed expression and slurped the rest of her noodles up.

_"Quoi?"_

"Nothing. Eric just showed up that's all." She muttered as she took a bite of her salad.

Her hormones raged in anger at the thought of marrying him. How could her father not ask her first. Sure, she had spent the last several months fooling the wizarding world into believing they were an item, but that didn't mean he could just plan her life out for her. Didn't he know that Eric was only out for their family money?

" You spoke of telling me something." Brittany asked, breaking Santana's inner tangent.

" Huh? Oh—yea. You have proven yourself to be reliable these past few days and I wanted to reward you—You've done well" She explained.

" I don't feel it's necessary to keep you locked away in my quarters anymore. From now on you are free to move about the castle, but there are still rules." She warned

Brittany sat quietly waiting for Santana to explain.

" You mustn't go past the front grounds. That means no lake, no quiddich field, no dark forest, and no Hogsmead. You must tell me where you are going and how long you intend to stay there. If I send for you, you must come to my side right away. You may not leave Hogwarts for any reason—your mark will tell me if you do- and you are not to do the bidding or spend any alone time with any Death Eater that is not me. Finally, you will return to our chamber promptly by five o'clock. If you break any of these rules even once your privilege will be restricted once again. Are we clear?"

Brittany sat silently staring at her plate for a long moment, no doubt translating Santana's words to herself.

" So, I may go and see Quinn?"

Her startling blue eyes found Santana's rich dark brown ones for a moment, which sent a jolt through Santana.

" Yes, you may visit with Quinn when ever you like."

Brittany lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, sending a ripple of silence throughout the Great Hall. Never had anyone seen a slave respond in such a way to their master. Santana froze for a moment unsure of what to do. Her eyes wandered around the room and just so happen to fall upon Rachel Berry who was giving her a peculiar look that suggested something that Santana dare not consider.

_" Merci! Merci!"_ Brittany said in Santana's ear

" Britt, you need to get off of me." She reluctantly pulled the girls arms off from around her neck.

She looked back over her shoulder to see Eric watching her with a curious Cheshire grin spread across is face. Slowly he got up from his seat and made is way toward them.

" It's not often one sees such...loyalty between master and slave."

Avery chuckled as he sat straddling the bench next to Santana.

" How I wish you adored me the way she seems to adore you."

Santana shifted to block Brittany, what little she could, from Avery's view. He chuckled again.

" However, I hear those feelings grow in time."

His large paw of a hand brushed a few dark strands of hair from Santana's face and then cupped her cheek softly. She dared not pull away for fear of being struck.

" You are quiet beautiful Santana. I'm proud to have taken you off the market. Now that we're engaged, you'll understand why I can't continue to consent to our former agreement."

He licked his lips hungrily, which tempted Santana to shove a bagel in his large mouth, but instead she remained still.

" There will no longer be any more men in your life except me. You are to be my wife now and I wont have a scandal ruin such a perfect match. Plus..."

He leaned in and kissed her roughly in front of the school. She could feel Brittany's body next to her go rigid.

"...you're mine"

His eyes flicked over to Brittany before giving a devilish grin

" ...and what's your's is mine. And if you haven't already guessed, I don't share well with others."

Santana's mind raced, was he talking about Brittany or was he talking about someone else? Did he know she was pregnant? No, he couldn't. There was no way he could know.

"Drop by my room one night soon and we'll seal the deal, ring and all...Oh! And bring the Veela. She should make things interesting."

He gave her one last sloppy kiss on the temple and swept out of the Great Hall.

Santana could feel the large red organ inside her chest beat rapidly and she struggled to catch her was no way she would ever give her most prized possession over to that bastard. She rather duel the dark lord herself.

Taking a good look at Brittany, she noticed the blonde's eyes were speckled with red and her checks were far more angled than before. Brittany was angry and if she didn't clam down, she was likely to make an even worse scene in the Great Hall.

" Britt, go find Quinn and calm down. Brittany, go! That's an order." She said more firmly sending the girl off.

" Don't forget to be back by five." She snapped as she looked back down at her plate, still trying to process what just happened.

Across the hall she noticed Berry get up from her seat and scuttle off after her pet. She'd deal with that one later.

* * *

Santana stared at the hour-glass impatiently waiting for Brittany to return to their quarters; half terrified she may not show up. She had hoped by giving the girl a little freedom that maybe Brittany would feel a bit more loyal to Santana and inclined to continue keeping her secretes. Trust worked both ways after all.

Her thoughts drifted once again to what had occurred earlier that day. Avery make a direct threat against the young girl and she had never known him to be anything, but a man of his word. He desired Brittany in ways that Santana didn't wish to consider and when Eric wanted something he got it. It made waiting for Brittany to return home all the more unsettling as Santana worried if he had gotten to her.

Santana had spent the rest of her afternoon going over paperwork and trying to think of a way to protect both Brittany and herself, should Eric discover their secrete. She could only draw one revolting conclusion, which she was determined to put into action once Brittany was back where it was safe.

She passed back and forth in front of the stone fire-place impatiently waiting she longed for a drink or a smoke...even a good kill would help calm her anxiety, but no. She could no longer take part in such things. The magical hour-glass chimed five p.m. on the fire-place mantle and just like that Brittany strolled through the door with the same pleasant look she wore earlier that day.

" You're home, wonderful."

" This is not my home."

Santana fumbled for a moment not noticing her mistake until Brittany carefully pointed it out.

" You know what I meant" She snapped bitterly.

" I'm going out for a bit, so don't stay up. You're welcome to sleep in my bed, as long as you don't mess it up"

Brittany kicked her shoes off, but gave Santana a suspicious look. She was convinced Santana still planned on getting a secrete abortion.

" Where are you leaving?"

Santana wasn't sure if she wanted to know where or why she was going so she decided to answer both.

" I'm going to speak with Eric about a few things about the wedding."

Brittany stepped in front of the door blocking Santana from leaving.

"You can not see that man. He is bad and you will be hurt." Her expression looked almost concerned.

"Brittany, there are somethings that I must do to protect us—to protect the baby. I'm not some weak woman who can't defend herself. You've seen what I can do. There is no need to worry. Now step aside." Santana growled in a low threatening voice, so Brittany would know she was serious.

Brittany reluctantly moved from Santana's way.

" You are going to 'do him', yes?" she asked using the phrase she had learned when Santana took her to bathe.

" You want him to think he is the papa..."

Santana turned and held Brittany's gaze for a long moment trying to read her as well as she could read others.

" Stay here." was all she said to the worried blonde before stepping out into the dark castle.

* * *

Santana rapped on the door of Eric Avery's personal quarters clutching her robes tightly around her body and trying to give herself a mental pep talk. Sleeping with Eric now, meant that when she could no longer hide her pregnancy she might be able to lie and claim that he was the father. It was a dangerous gamble, but the benefits greatly out weighed the repercussions.

She could hear the annoyed grumbling of her finance on the other side of the door as the lock clicked open.

"This better be goo—Santana, I didn't expect to see you here so soon" His annoyance quickly shifted to a low purr as he opened the door for her to come in.

"What brings you by tonight?" He asked already dressed in just his pajama pants.

"I believe you said something about sealing the deal? There are no hunky pool boys around Hogwarts and a girl has needs." She cooed back at him, putting on her high-born pure-blood attitude that she wore so well.

Inside she shook with fear. A little voice whispered_ 'he's going to figure it out'_ in her ear.

"I do recall saying something along those lines, but I believe I also told you to bring that pet of yours with you."

Santana gave him a hard stony stare for a moment before sensually rolling her cloak off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. With a small fake smile she approached him with ease. Her high heels extenuating each stride, until she was pressed right up against his massive chest.

"You laid out ground rules for me, now here's one for you: No. Other. Girls. Think you can handle that." She asked running one finger along his buff chest.

She could feel a large tent form between them.

Avery gave a dark chuckle, but instead of giving his answer he picked her up off the ground like a small toy and tossed her on to his over sized bed. Santana gave a yelp of surprise, but didn't fight further. This is what she had to do. There were no other options. Quickly she kicked off her heals before Eric crawled over her, kissing every inch that wasn't covered.

" Take this crap off." He growled in her ear as he struggled to remove her top.

* * *

The experience was not the worst she had ever had, but it wasn't entirely pleasant ether. She imagined she might feel shameful or dirty, if she were still connected to that part of herself, but as usual, Santana only felt empty. Eric had given her everything he had multiple times before eventually passing out and leave Santana wake to stare up at the ceiling.

It took a long while for her spent body to recover enough strength to move again. Quietly she crawled out of bed and wincing, wrapped her dark robe around her bare body. No doubt she would have numerous bruises come morning, from his rough style of love-making. All Santana wanted now was to crawl in bed and watch her precious slave sleep soundlessly. It was comforting to know that she had found a way to protect her unborn child and Brittany without anyone getting hurt.

The walk back took longer than Santana would have liked, but just as she hoped , Brittany was curled up tight in her bed. The dark-haired Death Eater smiled and pulled on some pajamas of her own before crawling in next to her and delicately draping one arm around her waist as though Brittany were a teddy bear, there to comfort her and keep the nightmares away.

* * *

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The elements are getting thicker. I can't wait for you to see how things play out._ Please review _! It' motivates me to write more often and it inspires me. Sorry if there are mistakes. I don't have a beta and I usually post these in the middle of the night. I'm slowly going chapter by chapter and correcting errors I find. So please forgive the mistakes.**

**I'm pretty sure next chapter we'll get to see more from Brittany's pov and what she thinks of all this.**

_side note: In case you were wondering I don't really write smut. My sister is on and if she ever found and read my stuff I might die. So I do a lot of build up and alluding to sexual activity._


	14. Chapter 14

**Part Two**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Brittany**_

Brittany sat at a table near the back of the library while Quinn wrote her latest potions essay. It was mid-December and a bone chilling draft kept the stone castle walls chilly, however the feelings Brittany kept sheltered inside kept her warm through the grueling months.

"You're doing it again" Quinn glared setting down her quill and closing her inkwell.

"_Doing what?"_ Brittany asked, but didn't look up from her books. She knew she'd find it hard to keep a straight face when Quinn was looking at her so piercingly.

"_'It'! You know what I'm talking about. You have that stupid little grin like your up to something and I want to know what it is even though I'm positive I wont like it. Did you find out more about Jayde yet?"_ The smaller blond snapped pulling out a few of her Herbology text books.

"_Oh, so it's a crime now to smile? Forgive me master I didn't know" _Brittany retorted sarcastically knowing just how offended Quinn would be by the comparison.

"_I'm not up to anything and no, I haven't heard anymore about Jayde, but thank you for reminding me that I'm failing my sister._"

"_Well someone has to. You've been acting ridiculous for weeks now. Ever since Satan gave you a little bit of freedom, you've been acting like such a faithful little pet. You run on home to her every night like a good little dog. I'm starting to believe you actually like being her toy." _Quinn growled in a loud whisper.

It was Brittany's turn to glare. Santana was nearly twenty weeks along and well into her second trimester of pregnancy. Everyday Brittany could feel the baby's life grow stronger inside of her and Brittany felt giddy because of it. She remembered how doting her father had been to her mother when baby Jayde was still inside her stomach. He was filled with so much pride for the life they were creating together. She could remember her father taking her hand and pressing it to her mothers swollen belly.

* * *

" _Can you feel her my little unicorn? That's your baby sister. Can you feel how much she loves you?"_

" _Yes papa! I can feel it. I can feel how much you love mama and the baby too!" little Brittany giggled. _

"_That's because it's the mama's job to help the baby grow buy nurturing it inside her body. A papa must make sure that the baby feels as much love as possible from everyone, so that way when the baby is big enough it will know that it's safe to come out." Jack Pierce place a warm loving hand on his daughters shoulder._

" _We are a people who are filled with love and our magic grows stronger the more our love is needed" _

_He bent down and kissed the tiny blond on the nose. _

" _I love you papa!"_

" _I love you too little unicorn."_

* * *

"Of course I don't like being her slave, but I don't think she's as bad as I originally thought. There's more going on there. I just have to figure out what it is." Brittany argued back. " We have no leads on Jayde and until we do I'm going to stay close to Santana, so I can get as much information out of her as I can."

Brittany knew Quinn was more then concerned for her, she could feel the irritation radiating off the girl's pale skin.

" _I don't want to fight with you, so would you please just drop it. I know what I'm doing."_ She mumbled trying to sound comforting.

" I don't think you do." Quinn huffed back and began scanning to text before really getting into the bulk of the reading. Brittany reached across the oak table and stole the text from under Quinn's nose.

" Hey-!"

" _Did you at least pick up the things I asked you for?"_

The taller blonde raised her eyebrows expectantly. She studied Quinn's features carefully, but her heart said everything Brittany needed to know. The former Ravenclaw reached under the table again and picked up her bag. From inside she pulled out several other large bags of various assorted candies from Honeydukes. Inside there were a few mini chocolate skeletons , a dozen sugar quills, a handful of cauldron cakes, several ice mice, and a handful of toffees.

" Brilliant, and the rest?" Brittany reached for the bag of sweets but was thwarted when Quinn pulled away. She dug in her bag once more and pulled out another bag full of wrapped ingredients.

"You don't get the candy until you tell me what the potion ingredients are for."

Brittany huffed out of annoyance toward her friend.

" _Santana hasn't been feeling well. The ingredients aren't for potions they're for tea," _she lied.

Most of the ingredients where things needed to create Santana's pregnancy potion. Santana's supply of herbs had run low and nether wanted to risk being discovered by ordering more. Especially since Avery's recent crack down on imports and exports from the school.

" _Really? Because I'm pretty sure if anyone were to drink Angle's Trumpet they would die. It's extremelypoisonous."_ Quinn retorted.

" _What exactly does she have you doing Brittany and enough with the lies already"_

Brittany opened her mouth to insist that she wasn't lying, but just as she was about to cause a scene Rachel rounded the bookshelf.

" You two would do better to be more quiet. The librarian is about ready to come over here and give you both a sound beating for disturbing the silence."

The annoying brunette said setting her books down next to Quinn who turned a small shade of pink. The small blonde's heart flipped and fluttered losing all train of thought for a moment, which Brittany used to snatch up her packages.

" What are you two fight about now?" Rachel asked with an odd sense of superiority about her that was uncommon.

She felt strangely confident and Brittany was suspicious to find out why.

" Brittany is doing something shady for Santana and she wont tell me what it is." Quinn managed to pout, yet still look utterly smitten by Rachel; who was smiling back at her.

"There is nothing, so just stop." Brittany exclaimed trying to convince both girls.

" Brittany, I think I know what's going on here and it's okay. I know it's difficult for to accept, but I think you are developing feelings for Santana and I'm pretty sure she has them for you too. It's called Stockholm Syndrome. It's when a prisoner becomes so reliant on their captor that they start to believe this person has their best interests in mind" Rachel said matter-of-factly with both blondes staring dumbly at her.

_'That's what has her so smug?'_ Brittany thought privately

" B-Brittany is that true? Do you have feelings for Santana?" Quinn stammered looking totally shocked at Brittany. She could sense a hint of betrayal in her voice, but felt the heart lace around her heart.

Brittany looked at Rachel with her mouth slightly a jar. She couldn't believe her audacity let alone find the proper English words to refute it.

"You both are unfair to me and now I will go."

Hastily she closed the book she had been trying to read and stashed away the supplies in the new robes Santana had bought for her.

" If you think you are brilliant you are not. I would not say this to Santana if I were you." Brittany warned and stormed out of the library leaving her friends behind looking stunned.

* * *

The sun was setting over the gray and white campus grounds of Hogwarts as Brittany made her way back to the room she shared with Santana. She couldn't shake what Rachel had said to her and the confused angry feelings that poured through her childhood best friend.

There was no doubt in the young Veela's mind that her captor was beyond beautiful. Her creamy dark skin, shadowed by her long raven hair, and deep brown eyes always caught Brittany's attention. Though she often spoke in a harsh tone, Santana's voice felt like velvet to Brittany's ears making her hard to ignore or resist. However , these were all superficial qualities. Brittany had been raised to admirer what was in the inside more then just the outside beauty. The only problem was, she couldn't feel what was inside Santana. She could tell by a single look who a person was on the inside,but Santana was the first person to block her powers completely. Brittany could only base her affection on looks and Santana's treatment of her.

_'This what everyone else must feel like. How frustrating.'_She thought to herself as she passed a few students heading to their own dorms.

She rounded a corner and jogged up several flights of moving stairs until she reached the seventh floor corridor heading toward Gryffindor tower. Brittany had just passed an old unused classroom when two guards stepped out with lazy grins sweeping across their features. She knew that look all too well. Her ancestor's magic drew them to her like the insects they were. She could feel their lust for her spilling out of their jeans as she walked a little quicker.

" Hey! Stop! That's an order!" one shouted jogging after her.

The other flicked his wand and Brittany was pulled backward by an invisible string.

" No! Lemme go!" Brittany yelled trying to fight the effects of the spell, but without a wand it was hopeless.

" We just wanna talk to Mrs. Bitch Lopez's pet!" Snickered the first one again.

" This will teach her she's doesn't belong working here at Hogwarts. Hey, mud-blood. When we're done tell your mistress she's better off at home having babies and making supper." the love drunk young Death Eater chuckled.

Brittany grunted and yelled, but most avoided Gryffindor and the few who were around wouldn't dare help a half-breed against two death eaters. The rope pulled Brittany right into the first man's arms, who promptly started kissing down her neck.

" Hey, come on. Don't hog her all to yourself!" the second grunted impatiently.

" You'll have your turn, when I'm done."

Brittany grunted and struggled as much as she could, but the young man was much stronger then she.

" Brittany?"

Her name echoed off the walls as Santana called for her from down and around the corner.

" San—oohfoh" the thug covered her mouth and dragged her into a near by classroom.

" Not a sound bitch." He growled in her ear as they hid behind the door.

The distinct echo of Santana's heals clicked along the stone until it stopped just outside of where they hid.

The room was silent and Brittany feared Santana would walk by. She had to do something to let the women know where she was if she planned on getting out of here unharmed. She knew she had to take a risk. Without warning Brittany opened her mouth as wide as she could and bit straight down on the death eaters hand causing him to shriek out in pain.

" You twa-"

In another instant the door blew off it's hinges and a very pissed off looking Santana emerged through the smoke.

" Brittany!" She summoned in an unforgiving tone. Brittany coughed, but stood and moved to her mistress's side.

"Oui."

" You're late." She looked at Brittany with a cold angry stair which was impossible to decide if it was genuine or not.

It was only then that Brittany stopped to take a good look at the women. She seemed to be having a rough day. Her black hair fell down around her shoulders in an un-brushed mess. She wore a simple loose t-shirt to hide her baby bump and a light brown cardigan to keep her arms warm. To Brittany she looked sort of like a very deadly muggle soccer mom.

" I am sorry. These men …."

" I don't want your excuses. Return to our room and we will discuss your punishment later." Santana brushed Brittany off and turned her attention to the scoundrels who stood still cowering in the corner.

" The last time we met I warned you never to delay or even look at my property again or else there would be serious consequences." She glared and pointed her wand at the pair.

" Crucio."

* * *

Brittany sat on the couch waiting for Santana to return. As horrid as their intentions were, Brittany couldn't stand to watch Santana torture them without a second thought. She wondered if the baby knew what kind of magic Santana used and if it affected the little bean some how.

She pressed the small couch pillow tighter into her chest and watched the flames dance in the fire place. She thought of what her father had told her as a little girl, once more.

"_...Our magic grows stronger the more our love is needed" _

Rachel was wrong about Santana. She had no feelings other then those of proud owner ship for Brittany. Santana had no heart and no love to give anyone, not even her unborn child, but Brittany could not positively say the same. Every time she looked at Santana and the small person growing inside her Brittany was over come with strong feelings for them both. Weather she could admit it out loud or not, she loved Santana's unborn child. Her feelings toward the mother were still murky, but it was clear that Santana wasn't all bad.

The door to the room swung open and Santana stepped in looking exhausted. Unsure of the woman's mood swings Brittany thought it best to give her some space by sliding to the far end of the couch. Santana gave a thankful nod and sat, putting her feet up.

" Are you hurt?"

Brittany shook her head no.

" Good, they wont be bothering you anytime soon."

She laid her head back and closed her eyes.

" How did you know to come?" Brittany asked softly looking over at Santana.

The pregnant women raised her tattooed arm to show Brittany their matching mark.

" I told you this was more then just a sign of ownership. When you're in danger my wrist burns. They same will happen to yours if I am in danger, but that's never going to happen." Santana said with a cocky smirk.

"How was your visit with Quinn?"

Clearly Santana had been bluffing for appearances earlier and had no intention of punishing Brittany what so ever, not that she ever did to begin with, allowing the blonde to relax. There was something oddly comforting in that Santana would always know if she needed help.

" It was well, until Rachel. She is...upsetting." Brittany muttered bitterly.

Santana smirked with her eyes closed.

" Yea, she pisses me the fuck off too. What did she say this time?"

Brittany bit her lip. She didn't want Rachel to get into trouble, so she stuck with the half truth.

"She is jealous of me and Quinn. She tells Quinn I feel for you in ways I should not."

Santana peaks an eye open at her curiously, but Brittany shrugs it off like it was the most uninteresting thing in the world.

" I have the supplies for your potion now. I will brew for you, yes?"

Santana shook her head no.

"Not yet. You may in a little bit, but right now I'd like for you to lay against me and tell me what you feel." Santana said more as a suggestion then a command.

As the baby grew it's emotions became stronger and more defined to Brittany's senses. Brittany had made it a habit of: first rubbing oil on Santana's small baby belly to prevent stretch marks, then she would place her ear to Santana's stomach and whisper what the baby was feeling to Santana. It was an intimate routine between the two that nether addressed or questioned. Brittany enjoyed taking care of Santana, knowing she was caring for a small baby, and Santana enjoyed being taken care of like she had been her whole life.

Brittany rose from the couch and pulled the oil from one of Santana's many shelves around the room, while Santana stretched out on the couch and lifted her shirt just a little to expose the round bump of skin. Thankfully, despite being so far along, her stomach wasn't huge. It was easy to hid under baggy robes and with simple spells to expand her tighter fitting clothes.

Brittany knelt down beside Santana and gave her a small smile.

" I have other things for you."

She reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out the large bag of candy Quinn had given to her.

" You have been wanting the sweet things a lot, yes?" She pulled out a sugar quil for herself to suck on. Santana's cravings had been out of control recently and chocolate was at the very top of the list.

Santana studied the gift for a moment before accepting it with a smile.

" Thank you. That was—erm-very thoughtful of you."

Brittany splashed a little of the coconut oil on her hands and slowly began to massage Santana's stomach, while also channeling the fetus.

" The little bean is upset at the moment. I think it's squirmed it's way into an uncomfortable position..."

Santana frowned.

" It's been swimming around in there doing back-flips all day. I-there he goes again."

Brittany giggled a little as Santana squirmed a little herself.

" Why 'he'? " She asked wondering if Santana had seen Madam Pomfry about the sex of the baby yet.

"Because only boys are this annoying." She said bitterly back.

Brittany stopped rubbing for a moment and thought about her father's words once again. A baby needed to feel as much love as it possibly could so he or she would know it's safe to come out into the world. Brittany already knew she loved the baby and gave it as much affection as she could, but she feared it wasn't enough.

" What's wrong? I don't like that look on your face Britt." Santana asked taking a small bite out of a liquorish wand.

" May I speak with no trouble?" She asked patiently.

Santana considered her for a moment, sitting up to give Brittany more of her attention.

" You may."

" My papa would say that babies need to feel loved or they will be to –um—shy—er – afraid to come out. You say you can not feel and I am not mama or papa. I can only give so much. I think it is important you take back your spell. For him. It is not safe." Brittany said slowly picking her words carefully so not to anger Santana more.

Her dark haired mistress sat quietly for a moment thinking over Brittany's words, before giving a simple answer.

"No."

Brittany clenched her jaw at Santana's stubbornness.

"Not because I don't want to, but because I can't." Santana whispered softly, but offered no more information on the subject.

Brittany looked back down at Santana's exposed belly and leaned forward, placing a small kiss lightly to her skin.

" I will try to give much." She whispered before climbing up on the couch and nestled her head against Santana's stomach to give voice to more of the baby's feelings.

"Thank you." Santana echoed as she ran her fingers through Brittany's long straw golden hair.

* * *

***_A/N-_**_- **Enjoy the fluff while it lasts!**! Next several chapters will be full of angst. I decided to to a small time jump from September to mid December to keep the major plot going. Sometimes I find myself stuck in the side plots. Sorry for errors they'll be flushed out eventually. We're going to start learning **A LOT** more about Santana's little "heart problem" which I'm excited for you to read! _

_**Please review!** Send me questions and comments on tumblr as well! Love you all and thank you so much for reading._


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 2**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Brittany**

Santana laid sprawled out on the couch napping on the couch. With a small baby growing inside her even the simplest tasks, like walking the corridors doing a security check, seemed to wipe her out. Her feet sat on Brittany's lap who was happily enjoying the quiet Sunday afternoon reading through Quinn's copy of Witch Weekly. However troubling thoughts kept her distracted.

Santana was unable to love or even feel, but without the care of a mother, a baby stood no chance in a world so devoted to hate. Something had to be done. She had spent the last few weeks researching with Quinn every possible spell that could afflict the young death eater in such a way.

* * *

_" I don't know what to tell you Brittany. I don't even know where to even begin to look for a spell like that." Quinn had said with a sigh. She seemed to have given up fighting the taller blonds odd questions._

_"I've heard of spells like this before I just don't remember where." She muttered poring over more dark books in the back of the library._

_"Have you checked her books? I saw a wall of them when I came to your room, maybe it's hidden in there." Her friend offered._

_"Santana would be furious if I touched her things without asking, but it's possible"_

_"Why is it so important that you fix this. She's not going to suddenly become a good person or love you back..." Quinn muttered under her breath._

_Brittany slammed the book down on the desk. _

_"For the last time, I am not in love with Santana. I have my reasons and it's better if you don't know what they are. While we're talking about it, I know how madly in love you are with Rachel, but she doesn't know what she's talking about ether so if I were you I'd tell her to stuff it."_

_Quinn's struggled to find words to respond with as she gaped at Brittany who had returned to digging though books._

_" I do not like Rachel—that's crazy—you're losing your touch. No –just no"_

_Brittany looked back at Quinn with an unamused expression._

_" Please it's written all over face. Your heart could be pulled out and used as a snitch, it beats so fast."_

_Quinn sat and pouted._

_" I don't see why you're still pretending to date Finn. You're beautiful and he's-" Brittany stopped mid thought, stunned._

_" An ogre I know, but as long as I'm with him I wont have to marry a death eater and...Britt are you okay."_

_Brittany ignored her. She too lost in her thoughts to even remember what it was they were talking about._

_"Mother of Merlin..." She whispered looking back at Quinn. " I think I know what the spell she used was or at least where I know the symptoms from."_

_" Oh really? Well that's great I guess. What's the spell?" Quinn asked clearly not as excited as Brittany was._

_The tall blonde dashed off and returned a moment later setting a large book down in front of Quinn._

_"What is this?" She asked blowing the dust off the large cover._

_" It's a book of muggle fairy tales. Did your papa ever tell you the story of La Belle et la Bête?"_

_Quinn shook her head._

_"My grandmother did before she passed away. She loved muggle stories about magic. Basically there is this prince who is so wicked and cruel to all his subjects that a witch casts a spell on him. He's turned into a wicked ugly monster."_

_"That sounds like a simple transfiguration spell to me. Are you sure this is a muggle story?" She asked impatiently._

_Brittany ignored her and went on._

_" Yes, but the only way to break the spell was for the beast to find love and be loved in return. Don't you see?" she asked hopping that Quinn would figure it all out, since she was a former Ravencalw after all._

_" ...you want to make Santana fall in love with you?" She asked skeptically._

_" No. Merlin! Okay, in every 'fairy tale' muggles always talk about heartless monsters and how they are over come through acts of bravery or love. I don't think these are just stories. I think these stories are based on an actual spell used by witches and wizards that has been lost over the centuries. The Lopez family is one of the oldest families there is. I think that Santana may have found the spell these stories are based on and used it on herself so she wouldn't have to have to carry the burden of her crimes any longer. It all fits!" Brittany whispered in triumph._

_"Right. That's all fine and wonderful, but you said she told you it couldn't be reversed." Quinn pointed out._

_"I think she lied. In many of these stories those who are heartless die, but in La Belle et Bête the beast is saved. I think if I can find the spell or where Santana hid her heart I can fix this." _

_Quinn looked at her skeptically. Brittany could feel her doubt, but stronger was her worry._

_" Please don't Quinn. I need to do this and I need my best friend to be there for me." _

_" I think you're losing your damn mind, but fine. Where do we go from here?" _

_Brittany smiled at the smaller girl and bent over to give her a hug._

_" I'm going to look through Santana's books."_

* * *

Brittany put her magazine down and looked over at Santana who was resting quietly. Her mouth slightly a jar and her slow even breaths made a small rhythm. Brittany reached over and slid her hand under the brunette's shirt, touching the soft skin of her naval. Brittany closed her eyes focusing on the small little person inside.

She could feel his tiny heart beating in time with Santana's. The little bean felt so warm and comfortable inside his mother's body, but even more importantly, he loved Santana. Brittany focused harder trying to channel her own love for the baby through her palm and into the womb. The little heart beat with joy and happiness as it kicked out against Santana's body as its way of thanking Brittany for her care.

" mmm Britt..." Santana groaned as she began to stir from her sleep.

" He's kicking me again. Why is he kicking me?" she mumbled half awake

Brittany rubbed her hand over Santana's sore belly.

"It is his way of telling to you '_thank you for loving me'_ '"

Santana sat up, but kept her swollen feet on Brittany's lap.

"I feel like such a cow. I've never been this fat and lazy in my life." She yawned and stretched her arms a bit. " Did anyone call for me?"

Brittany shook her head and began running her hands over Santana's legs kneading the soft flesh.

"You are far along now. I do not know if your large clothes will help hide the child for much longer. How will you fix this?" she asked gently.

Santana put her head back enjoying the free massage and covered her eyes with her arms.

" I'm not sure yet. Christmas break is coming up so I wont have any responsibilities, but I suppose I will have to tell Eric soon and hope that he believes that it's his." She said with an edge of bitterness.

"When will you marry?" She asked working her way to Santana's feet, rubbing slow circles.

" Not until the summer—thank Merlin for that." Santana huffed folding her arms. "I'm not really in the mood to talk about all this-change the subject. Tell me a story."She ordered.

"Forgive me, but I do not know english well to know stories."

" Well enough" Santana corrected. "It's fine. Tell me about growing up. What was your childhood like."

Brittany thought for a moment trying to come up with a story that wouldn't seem dull. She decided to speak about what her people were like. Quinn always seemed to ind it fascinating.

" When I was young, we lived in a small village in east France where the flowers grew so big and bright. The village was small and well hidden by a dense wood from most of the wizarding world. Everyone there was Veela or part. We have always lived in a world where we are unwanted, so we lived together. Papa wasn't important, but he was known as a very good man. Mama was a half blood, but that is all that I know. _Mémé_—er—Papa's mama was Veela and that is all. " Brittany glanced at Santana who seemed to be listening closely

" In my village we did things the Veela way not the wizard way. We thanked our ancestors for all the magic that we did and we shared our meals together in the center of town. We would greet one another with honesty" Brittany stuck out her hand for Santana to take.

" '_I am Brittany daughter of Pierce. I find your face beautiful '_. like this, you see? In our town you could not hide how you feel and all fathers looked after all daughters. I do not remember much more because I was very small. When my sister was growing inside my mama, the ministry came and told us that our land was theirs and that we had to leave. They feared so many living together, who were not like them." Brittany looking down at the fire-place.

" We moved north and we were happy there too. When my parents moved on to the next life, the wizards say that I have no right to my home. Quinn's father bought me a house to live, but it is his. I have no claim to a home."

She glanced up at Santana who was studying her closely.

"That's a very unfortunate chain of events and I am sorry to hear that. I never even knew there were so many of you. It is a hard world and you do not get to choose where you are born. You are home here and if you ever find your sister, I will give her all that I've given you too." Santana said trying to give some kind of comfort to the tall blonde,but unfortunately it was no use. Her people were gone.

Brittany put a strong face on. "

It is well. That was many years ago, but thank you. Now you must share. Tell me about when you were small."

There was something strange that flickered past Santana's eyes, though Brittany couldn't place what it could be.

" I'm tired. I think I'm going to go sleep some more in my chamber. Try not to get into anymore trouble and don't wake me, alright?"

Brittany looked puzzled, but allowed Santana to leave without question. As odd as her behavior was, Brittany had much more important things to do.

She sat quietly on the couch for a long time until she was sure Santana asleep and then she moved over to the mounted shelves to look through Santana's books which she was forbidden to touch without permission.

After watching Santana for several months, Brittany knew which books would stay silent as she searched through them quietly.

Book after book; Brittany looked for anything that would explain how Santana had pulled off such an ancient spell or how to reverse it. She had finished the bulk of the bottom and middle portions of the collection when she decided to check the very top. She looked around and grabbed a chair to stand on to reach the top. Sometimes being wand-less really sucked.

She had just pulled out a thick black leather-bound volume entitled 'blood magic and sacrifices' when another smaller volume slipped out and fell to the floor. She set the thick book back and stepped down off the chair and picked up the book. It was small and thin; maybe only about one hundred pages or so. It was so small that she hadn't even noticed it wedged between two larger books. There was no title and the dust collected in it told Brittany that it hadn't been read in years. Brittany thumbed through the pages, stopping only when another small paper fell out. The back read:

**" Santana and McKenzie ten years old."**

She turned it over and saw a small black and white photograph tinted with age. A dark-skinned girl was giggling as she leaned over and bashfully kissed another girl on the lips. The pair were sitting on a rock next to a creek bed. Over their shoulder Brittany could just make out a set of houses through the trees. The two giggled and held hands, leaning in for another sweet child hood kiss, as Brittany thought her heart would melt. She looked again to the small book that the photo had fallen from. This time she noticed a set of sloppy English letters that she translated quietly to herself.

_**" Dear Diary,**_

_**I saw her again today. You know. Kenzi, the one I always write to you about? She has to be the prettiest girl in the whole world. I'm sure of it. Papi always made muggles out to sound so hideous and vile that I'm not sure she is actually a muggle. Maybe her magical parents mixed her up at birth. I've heard that happens sometimes. We kissed today and I thought my heart would explode. I think I'd like to spend everyday kissing her if I can. I promised to show her my broom tomorrow if she promises not to tell anymore. I hope it will make her want to kiss me again. That's all for today. I'll write you again really soon.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sanny**_

_**Ps. I don't think this invisible ink stuff works very well."**_

Brittany stood quietly looking down at the things she had acquired unable to process fully what she had found. However, she now knew two very important things. One: Santana had once loved girls in a way that was forbidden and two: Brittany held the key to all her secretes in palm of her hand. Everything she needed could be hidden in those pages. Quietly she sat down on the couch and began to read, starting with page one.

* * *

*A/N- Sorry for the wait. I started a new job and I work almost every day from 5:00 to 1:00 am. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are getting a lot more sticky. Wonder how it will all play out ;) _**Please review**_ and feel free to ask questions. I answer them all on my tumblr. Sorry for mistakes. They'll get ironed out eventually. No beta next chapter : more from Santana's childhood diary.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 2**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**Brittany Pierce**_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I think that's what I'm suppose to write in here. I'm not really sure. Frannie Fabray gave me this book to write secretes in, but father says not to trust the Fabray's. I don't trust Frannie. She's mean and rude. Also I hate wearing all those stupid dresses and playing tea party all the time. Every time we play it has to be what ever Frannie wants to do. I hate it. I begged papi not to make me go, but he never listens. 'Children should be seen and not heard' he says. I don't like that no one ever listens to what I have to say. It's not fair. When I'm big I'm going to make them all listen and they'll do exactly what I say with no questions about it. That's a promise and you don't break promises!_

_Sincerely,_

_Santana Lopez_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I really need to think of a name for you because I don't like the way the word 'diary' sounds. Frannie was sick today so I got to play with Quinn instead. All she ever does is read. She's only six years old, but she knows how to read. I stole her book from her and at first she started to cry, but after I promised to give it back if she played with me she stopped crying and came outside with me. We had a lot of fun. We played hide and go seek, plus lots of other fun stuff. I tried to teach her how to catch garden sprites but she's still a little small to play for reals._

_That's all for today,_

_Santana Lopez_

* * *

_Dear Notebook?,_

_Tio Anthony came over today, I guess he had something important to tell papi. He brought me lots of candy and a new toy broom to play with, but told me I had to go outside and play. "It's not talk for little ladies to hear". First, I am not a lady. I hate it when people say I'm a lady. Just because I'm a girl and I'm a pureblood doesn't make me a lady. Ladies are stuffy and boring. All they do is sit around all day and talk about their husbands or the latest gossip. I'm never going to be one of those women._

_I was a little hurt when he told me to go outside. Tio Tony has always been really nice to me. He was there when mami and my baby brother Roman passed away. When papi forgot I was even there, he was the one who took care of me and reminded him that his legacy would live on through me. I don't really know what he meant by that, but it sounded nice._

_They went into papi's study and I pressed my ear to the door to see if I could hear anything. I didn't hear much other than something about the boy who lived and I guess tip Tony's arm really hurt. It was boring so I changed my mind and went outside to play instead. I'm loving my new broom._

_Write you soon._

_-Santana_

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Where do I even begin? I met my very first muggle today...at least, I think she was a muggle._

_Papi was very angry with me this morning. He said I was slacking off in my studies because of my damn broom and that I could have it back when I learn the importance of education. He said a lot of really mean things to me and called me names, so I left._

_I walked through the woods along the back side of our house for a long time until I found this small creek. Don't tell anyone, but I sat down and started crying. Papi says crying isn't allowed, but he wasn't there so I did anyway. I must have cried for a really long time. I can't even tell you what I was crying about, but the next thing I knew I was being tapped on the shoulder. When I looked up, there she was._

_I have to be honest. I kinda thought she just apperated there. I didn't hear her walk up or anything, so at first I thought she was a witch like me. I was a little mean when I snapped at her and asked her what she wanted. She didn't seem to be upset by it though. She asked me why I was crying and I told her it was none of her business. She said okay and started throwing rocks into the creek. I asked who her parents were, but she just shrugged at me, so I asked her for her name. She said it was McKenzie, but everyone just called her Kenzie._

_We started talking and when she didn't understand half the things I was telling her, I finally figured out that she was probably a muggle. I know I shouldn't talk to them and I know that father would be furious if he ever found out, but I've never met one before and I'd like to get to know her some more. We have plans to meet in the same spot in a few days. I have so many questions for her I can hardly sit still. Anyway...that's all for tonight._

_Night,_

_Santana Lopez_

* * *

_Sebastian touched my butt at Frannie's birthday so I punched him. Now I'm grounded. Boys suck._

_- Santana Lopez_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_McKenzie came up with a new nickname for me today: " Sanny". I hate it, but I also kind of love it. I don't understand her. When we hang out together I half expect her to turn into some ugly monster and eat my face, but she doesn't. I've grown up being told that muggles are awful and boring, but Kenzie is just the opposite. She's amazing and so interesting. I love watching her face every time I do magic for her. I could do magic for her every day. I'm going to bring her a chocolate frog tomorrow. I'm sure she'll love it._

_All the best,_

_-Sanny Lopez_

* * *

Brittany turned the page and realized she had reached the point where the picture had fallen out. She felt as though she was reading about Santana's life through the eyes of a completely different person. How did such a strong spirited girl become a cold-blooded killer. It didn't make sense. She looked down at the journal and back upstairs. She had to believe that this little girl was still somewhere inside Santana and if she could find the spell to release her then just maybe, that little girl could return.

She took a deep breath and continued to search through the pages of Santana's life.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw her again today. You know. Kenzi, the one I always write to you about? She has to be the prettiest girl in the whole world. I'm sure of it. Papi always made muggles out to sound so hideous and vile that I'm not sure she is actually a muggle. Maybe her magical parents mixed her up at birth. I've heard that happens sometimes. We kissed today and I thought my heart would explode. I think I'd like to spend everyday kissing her if I can. I promised to show her my broom tomorrow if she promises not to tell anymore. I hope it will make her want to kiss me again. That's all for today. I'll write you again really soon._

_Love,_

_Sanny_

_Ps. I don't think this invisible ink stuff works very well._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_She loved the broom and she kissed me again. I don't understand this feeling, but I like it and I never want it to stop._

_Your's,_

_Sanny_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written you in a long time. I'm afraid to write what has happened because if he finds this book I don't know what he'll do to me. However I know I must write, if only to hide this secrete away from everyone._

_Papi had gone on a day trip to the Malfoy house and he wasn't expected back at the manor until after the sun went down. He said it was urgent business and that if I was good he would bring me back sweets. I decided to invite Kenzi to catch gnomes with me in the garden. At first she was a little afraid, but I took her hand and she seemed to relax._

_We played all day together. It turns out she's a lot better at sitting quietly and patiently then I am. The little buggers would walk right up to her because they thought she was a statue and then she'd catch them like I showed her. I don't remember ever having so much fun with anyone in my life. I think I know what it feels like to have a best friend._

_We took a nap in the grass because we were so sleepy from chasing the gnomes. Our clothes were all muddy, but I didn't care. I was just happy._

_Papi came home early and he was furious. I could hear him slamming doors all the way outside. I woke Kenzi and I told her she needed to leave, but she didn't want to. I insisted. I told her that he would hurt her if he found her here, so she grabbed her things and started making her way out of our garden toward the woods. Papi came out just as she left the back gate. I could see in his eyes that he had seen her and that he knew what she was. He grabbed me by the arm and yelled at me, asking if I had brought filth into his house. I didn't answer. I was too frightened to say anything at all._

_"When will you learn your place! Your brother would have never brought such disgrace on our house."_

_I wanted to say "My brother was only a baby, how would he know what Roman would have been like?" , but I didn't. Instead I tried hard to pull my arm away. It was no use._

_I was punished._

_The bruises are still there, but there just an ugly shade of yellow now, they'll be gone soon. I was locked in a closet for a few days until tio found me. Papi, had been drinking. He wasn't himself, but that doesn't make it right._

_I've decided that it's best for everyone if I follow papi's rules more closely from now on. Tomorrow I'm going to meet Kenzi by the creek and I'm going to tell her we can no longer be friends anymore._

_Sincerely,_

_Santana Marie Lopez_

* * *

_I met with Kenzi today and I couldn't bring myself to do it. Every time I look at her green eyes I forget everything I want to say. She kissed my bruises and made them feel better. I felt strange when she did. I'm just going to have to become stronger at magic so I can keep her safe._

_Love,_

_Sanny_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't seen or heard from Kenzi in days. I hope she's okay. I really want to go to her house to check on her, but Papi is making me go with him to the Fabray's house again. Sebastian and Jesse will be there. I don't really want to play with any of them, but papi insists that I make nice with them. I don't see why. It's not like I'm going to marry any of them._

_-Santana_

* * *

Brittany once again turned the page, but this time a whole section had been torn out. She flipped through the next several pages only to find that they held only trivial events which warranted only a sentence or two. There was no mention of McKenzie or Santana ever speaking to her again. It was as if she had disappeared completely from Santana's life.

_"Pute!" _She muttered under her breath. Once again she had come up short.

Brittany flipped through the pages again looking for anything that would give her a hint of what was in those pages. She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. Every where she looked, she always came up short. Without magic it was impossible to do anything. She needed to know what happened and she needed to know now.

" Britt?"

Brittany's eyes darted up toward the stairs where Santana looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"I came down to ask if you wanted to cuddle with me for a while. I'm having a hard time falling back asleep. What is that you're reading?" Her voice held an eerie sound of trepidation as if she already knew what Brittany had been looking at, but hoped it wasn't true.

Brittany swallowed hard as Santana tentatively took a few steps closer. She had nothing to say in her own defense. She just sat there waiting for the brewing storm to hit. Her clear blue eyes locked with Santana's lost brown as the Death Eater picked up the small picture that Brittany had set on the arm of the couch. Her eyes traced over the images; the kissing and giggling girls. Her eyes were glossy and unfocused as she softly took the book from Brittany's hands. Brittany hadn't realized until that moment that she had stopped breathing entirely. A thick dizzying fog choked the atmosphere of the small den.

Santana's rich brown eyes finally found Brittany's face again, when she spoke it was like someone had doused Brittany with a bucket of ice water.

" Did you read this."

Her voice was low and calm yet held an unfamiliar commanding tone, much like the one Brittany had heard so many times before when Santana was about to punish one of her subordinates. She opened her mouth to speak, but for the first time she was too terrified of what Santana might do.

" Did you read this" She repeated.

This time the room trembled at her words. The coffee table shook and a bit of glass fell from the mantle of the fire-place. Rage danced in her throat as her eyes burned into Brittany's frightened features.

" I-uh-"

There was nothing to say.

" BRITTANY DID YOU FUCKING READ THIS BOOK!" Santana snarled and shouted as she turned on her heel and threw it into the fire; the small picture remained crumpled in her clenched fits.

The flames lit blue for a moment as they licked away every shred of a small lost girl Brittany had felt she had come to know.

"_ Oui_! Yes. I did. I'm sorry. Please Santana. Be calm now. This is not good for you! Think about the-" Brittany stood resting her palms on the woman's shoulders, but was promptly shoved away.

" Get out—get out of here before I kill you and don't come back. " she growled with deadly intent.

Brittany backed away, but held her ground.

" I will not leave you. You need me." She said trying to sound firm though her voice sounded timid.

Santana lunged forward and grabbed Brittany by the front of the shirt.

" I said GET THE FUCK OUT!"

For someone as exhausted as Santana was her strength was incredible. Before Brittany was even able to struggle Santana had dragged her to the door and tossed her out into the hall.

"I gave you everything I could and the only rule I truly asked you to fallow was to stay out of my stuff, you couldn't even fucking do that. I swear by anyone you name, if you ever repeat anything that you have learned in your time here, I will make you beg for death."

Brittany tried to pull herself up from the ground to ask Santana to forgive her, but the raven haired women slammed the door shut and locked it behind her. She slumped down against the door and banged for Santana to let her in, but it was useless. Her mistresses words reverberated in her head. It was then, sitting in the cold stone hall, that Brittany realized the kindness Santana had shown her over the past several months. Her situation hadn't been ideal, but time after time Santana defended and protected Brittany from her equals when it did her far more harm then good. She had done everything society would allow, but still Brittany had been ungrateful.

The girl from the diary was still alive and Brittany had betrayed her. Now she sat alone and shivering in the hall, without any protection, where there were hungry wolves out and on the prowl, looking for their next meal.

* * *

******_**A/N-** So with the journal entries I didn't want to make it complicated with dates. Its safe to assume that these entries didn't happen every day. I'd say they happened over two months or so and both girls are about ten years old. Also I'd like to point out an error that will be corrected. Back in chapter 10 I mentioned Santana playing with a muggle boy. I've changed that in this chapter to be kenzie, a muggle girl (for those of you who are keeping close track of all my small details.) This will be fixed. I just wanted to give you a heads up so no one is confused._

_Also, I know you guys are dying for some real fluff between these two characters. I know the angst is killing you because it's killing me too. I just want you guys to know that it's coming and to just hang in there with me. After this mini arch you will have so much more fluff then before. Also I'd like to remind everyone that this is a 3 part fic not including the epilogue. Part two will end with the birth of Santana's child so just keep that in mind. Part 3 will have a lot more romance, fluff, and angst -but romantic fighting for love angst not "omg is he going to kill, rape, or mame, her" angst._

_Thank you so much for your wonderful sweet comments they make me love writing this story for you guys. **Please continue to Review and Ask Questions!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Part Two **

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Santana**

Santana's heals clicked against the stone floor as she strolled up to the front of the great hall. The not so little bean had been doing somersaults all morning, making an already anxious Santana even more anxious. She could feel a thousand pairs of eyes follow her as she walked briskly toward the Headmaster's table where Eric sat having an in-depth conversation with the Dark Arts professor, however there was only one set of eyes she was concerned with; Brittany's.

Even from all the way across the room she could sense the tall blonde watching her carefully. Santana wondered if she might stand up and protest what she was about to do. Maybe even talk her out of it. She shook those silly thoughts from her head. Brittany was dead to her now and Santana was a proper death eater, about to give birth to the most wealthy and powerful child in the whole magical world.

" Santana, what a lovely surprise. I hardly expected to see you here and without your pet no less."

Eric smiled down at her with a knowing grin, though what he knew escaped Santana. The baby gave a rough kick causing her to lose her resolve for just a moment.

" We need to talk—in private." She asserted, knowing that the hall was on edge to hear what she had to say.

" Surly whatever it is you have to say to me can wait-"

" No, it can not. I'll be waiting for you in the Headmasters office."

Santana turned on her heel and left the room as quickly as etiquette would allow, refusing to let herself glance in Brittany's direction.

* * *

**Brittany**

Brittany's eyes trailed Santana as the short and very pregnant women left without even a single look her way. She sighed and swirled her oatmeal around aimlessly. It had been four weeks and three days since she last spoke to Santana or whispered sweet things to the little one inside her belly. Maybe it was wrong, but she longed to go back. That room had grown familiar and comfortable to her, even though she was a prisoner.

Brittany couldn't help but feel torn. Now that she was free of Santana, she could start her search for her sister once again—though she had no idea where to start. On the other hand she felt drawn to the baby, by her count Santana only about twenty-four weeks along, maybe a little more and she knew she had to protect it from Avery.

Brittany gave a sigh of frustration once again and pushed her oatmeal away as the two people she wanted to see least strolled up and sat down on ether side of her.

" Brittany, Rachel and I have something we need to discuss with you, but we can't do it here."

Quinn's eyes darted from Brittany to Rachel. Brittany could practically smell the blush on her cheeks. Their happiness was utterly revolting.

"I am not interested. Oh kay."

Quinn frowned and looked back at her best friend.

" Britt, you can't keep doing this to yourself. I know you had some kind of weird brainwashing bond with Santana, but it's over now. I can help you, but you have to let me. You need to tell me what happen ."

Quinn rubbed her hand down Brittany's back gently and tossed a jealous Rachel a look that said 'Chill out'

"I can not. I will not" Brittany muttered flatly.

"I told you we should have used the potion." Rachel huffed clearly annoyed that Brittany was once again the center of Quinn's attention.

"Jealousy is not a pretty thing on you Berry. We have been friends since we were small ones. This is all. Your feelings are making my head ache." Brittany glared over her shoulder at Rachel, who rolled her eyes.

"It's fine, you're not ready to talk about it. I get it, but right now we have something important we want to talk to you about, but we need to be alone. And before you ask; No it has nothing to do with Satan."

It was Brittany's turn to roll her eyes and huff.

" Fine. I will go." She said pulling herself up from the table and followed both girls out of the dinning hall.

Ten minutes later they stood in the run down remains of Gryffindor tower. Since the battle students had been forbidden to use it and house elves weren't to clean it. It stood as a reminder to those who might wish to challenge the Dark Lord's might that it was hopeless.

Brittany swung her leg over the side of the chair forming a cloud of dust and folded her arms waiting for Quinn to begin. Rachel sat near the rubble that was once the Gryffindor fire-place. Beams and shards of broken furniture laid haphazardly untouched.

"What is it that needs to be spoken so badly?" Brittany asked as Quinn carefully waved her wand to seal the door shut.

"Not so loud. You never know who might be listening." Quinn hissed. "There's no simple way of explaining so I'm just going to tell you. Rachel and I have figured out a way to escape from Hogwarts"

Brittany giggled for a moment thinking that Quinn was trying to lighten her mood, but when nether girl laughed along she furrowed her brow.

" Quinn this is not smart. You could be killed and what of your Papa and sister?" Brittany sat up looking confused.

Quinn took a seat next to Rachel and took her hand.

"Rachel's fathers have that part taken care of. You've heard rumors of a resistance over the years just like I have, well Rachel's father Leroy may have a connection which would grant us safety away from the Death Eaters for good. We want you to come with us."

Quinn's heart was beating so rapidly that Brittany could hardly think. It sounded extremely dangerous at least.

"What of Jayde? You wish for me to just walk away without her, no? Things have run dry, but I still have hope. I have not quit. I just...I need to..." Brittany clenched her fists and looked away.

The truth was she had no idea where to even continue the search. Sure there were plenty of brothels in London she could investigate, she could seduce Eric, or slip veritaserum in his wine, but her gut told her it was all for naught. Jayde had vanished without a trace and only time would show the truth.

"We're not going to give up on her B. We'll find her, but first we have to make sure we live that long. Every day that we spend here is another day closer to death. If you want to find her you need to stay alive." Quinn pleaded.

Brittany closed her eyes. In her heart she knew Quinn was right. Jayde was the most important thing.

" Fine. I will go, but how?" She said softly.

Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand and even the self-absorbed Slytherin smiled a little too.

" We're still working on a plan, but it all revolves around Rosemertta. Do you remember her? She gave you that room at The Three Broomsticks. She's given us a date and a place to meet her. The only problem is that it's deep in the dark forest and the grounds are swarming with Death Eaters. No one is allowed in or out-"

"Not to mention the Centaurs have sworn to slaughter anyone who trespasses." Rachel chimed in.

"That is not all true. I have heard different things then this. Le Centaurs were transporting children to Hogsmead as protection. I can't remember all things, but Santana said that they ambushed the Death Eaters to save the children from being punished. Santana made a deal. No stolen students and no injured Death Eaters."

Rachel eyed Brittany suspiciously

"I don't see how that information is helpful we still can't get to the location if we're being kidnapped by half-centaurs." Rachel corrected as she felt a sharp jab in her ribs from Quinn's elbow.

" No, Britt's on to something. If we can sneak past the guards the centaurs might just help us get to where we want to go. It's bloody brilliant. Did Santana say anything else that might be useful?"

Brittany looked away. She had just about enough talk for one day.

"No. She said nothing else. If you have no more words. I have a pain in my head and I want to sleep now. I will be in Ravenclaw if you need."

The tall blonde stood and left her two friends smiling wildly at one another.

* * *

**Santana**

Santana jumped out of her seat as the door behind her closed a little too roughly. The headmaster portraits all shook their heads as if they knew what was about to occur. Eric stood with a small grimace on his face as he strolled around to sit on the edge of his desk facing Santana.

" You know how much I detest being made to look the fool in front of a room full of subordinates and yet you still go out of your way to embarrass me. This better be good Santana or not even Merlin will be able to repair what I will do to you." He scowled and folded his arms over his chest waiting for her explanation.

Her heart thrummed rapidly in her chest. _What if he didn't believe her? What if he knew the baby wasn't his? Come on Lopez pull yourself together._

"You'll think twice about laying a hand on me once you've heard what I have to say." She said standing a little taller as she swallowed thickly.

"Well spit it out then" Eric coaxed seemingly more annoyed by the moment.

" I'm—I'm Pregnant."

Santana clenched her teeth instantly as a sharp twinge of fear jabbed at her side. Eric was silent. Quietly he scrutinized her as though he didn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"We haven't—" He began, but Santana was quick to cut him off. She had practiced this speech over and over , so the words required little thought

" We have. Remember shortly after you proposed. I didn't say anything because I thought I could handle it on my own. I was unsure of what you would do... I was-" The words caught in her throat.

" You were afraid?" The elegant blond offered.

" Yes. We aren't married yet, but I couldn't bring myself to—to tell you the truth. Until now I've been able to keep it hidden with spells, but they wont work for much longer."

Santana's hand shook as she carefully parted her robes and lifted up her bewitched shirt to revival her growing baby bump. For the first time Eric's eyes looked surprised. Gently he placed his hand to her abdomen as the little bean inside wiggled around. His voice gave a horse, but undoubtedly happy chuckle.

" Wonderful ! Simply wonderful ! "

He pulled her into a tight embrace before realizing he my squish the small child. Instead he cupped Santana's cheeks and placed a soft sweet kiss on her lips, which left a sour taste in her mouth.

" It's certainly going to be a boy, don't you think?"

Santana wasn't sure how to respond. She had never seen Eric let alone a man so excited about a child before. She smiled back at him feeling more relieved than anything else.

" Yes, I'm certain it will be a boy. So, you're happy about this? I mean...it's alright?"

"Santana, we are to be married and you are carrying my heir inside you. Nothing could make me more happy, unless the Dark Lord himself were here to bless us. Everything I have ever hoped for is coming true." he beamed with pride and held his hand to her belly once more.

"Good, because I'm happy too" She lied pulling her shirt down " Do you think you could speak to father about it? You seem to have his ear these days and I know he'll be less than thrilled that we are not yet married."

"Of course. Of course. When are you due? I think we should have a feast in his honor what do you think? We should also name him after our fathers as a sort of protection. He's going to be the son of some of the finest men ever to hold a wand. I'd like you to take a sabbatical. Pack your things and return to your summer home by the end of this week. Take that servant girl of yours. Veela are very in-tuned with this sort of thing. I think she may actually do some good." Eric rambled on so quickly it was hard for Santana to keep up.

" Brittany is no longer under my employment. After giving it a lot of thought, you and father are correct. Keeping a half-breed as a pet is dangerous and irresponsibly. I can no longer afford to make those types of gambles when there is more than just my life on the line." She said softly.

Eric rubbed her shoulders gently.

" Motherhood suits you. It's made a woman out of you and I'm happy to see that you're taking it in stride. Very well. I will send the Nurse to check on you often. In the mean time remain well rested." He kissed her forehead and then her lips. " Now it's my turn to share some good news with you."

Eric released her and walked around to the other side of his desk shifting through his paper work before finding just the thing he had been looking for. He extended his arm holding the parchment out for her to take. Carefully Santana undid the already broken seal and ran her eyes over the letter.

"I don't understand. What is it?" She said trying to sound causal.

" It's a school wide purge. It seems that the dark lord feels as though the education at this school is lacking. He has ordered the dismissal of all staff and students who the headmaster deems unfit to stay in the school. Essentially it's a promotion. "

"That's brilliant congratulation. Maybe start with that Berry girl. She rubs me the wrong way and I don't feel like she is who she says she is, though I have no proof."

Eric smirked at her candidness.

" I'll certainly put it in consideration. Now, if you'll excuse me I have some very important letters to write, as well as a feast to plan."

Santana smiled and nodded before turning to step out of the room. It wasn't until she was clear from ear shout that she took several gasps of air. It was done , but it still felt as though there were a set of boulders resting against her chest.

* * *

**Brittany **

Brittany lay resting in her old bed in the peak of Ravenclaw tower, staring up at the bits of light seeping through the windows down at her. To her right there was a small familiar crack that pulled her out of her dreamy haze. She rolled over to greet her small friend.

"_Bonjour Tooly, how are you? Have you any news for me."_ She said pulling a bit of candy from her nightstand drawer and passing it to the small house elf.

"_Tooly thanks Miss. Brittany Pierce for her kindnesses, but sadly Tooly does not have much to report. Mistress Lopez said she would iron Tooly's ears if he continued to check up on her." _squeaked the elf sadly.

Brittany groaned and buried her head in the pillow.

"_But Tooly was asked to bring a message to Miss. Brittany Pierce by the headmaster."_

The little elf pulled out a small letter and handed it to Brittany, who was more than a little hesitant to take it.

" _Thank you Tooly. I saw Santana speaking with Avery this morning at breakfast. Do you have any idea what that was about?" _

She broke the seal

"_No Miss., but Tooly did hear the portraits talking about Mistress Santana's baby. Tooly thinks she must have told him this morning because we house elves were told to make a large feast."_

Brittany read the letter quietly to herself, she was surprised to find it written in French.

" _Well I'm about to find out for my self. This is a summons letter to his office."_ she handed the letter back to the elf.

" _You should not go Miss. Brittany. The headmaster is a very wicked man. Very wicked indeed. He has something bad planned Tooly can feel it in his bones Miss."_

Brittany sat up and leaned down kissing the elves balding head.

"_I'm a big girl. I've handled Death Eaters before and lived to tell the tale. Just promise you wont tell anyone where I've gone. I don't need anyone else worrying about me."_ She said though she failed to reassure herself or the elf.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Brittany stood at the threshold of the Avery's office. She gave two solid loud knocks to alert him of her presence. The door swung open with Eric Avery greeting her with a genuinely happy smile. His heart was delighted, which made Brittany all the more uneasy.

" Please, take a seat. We have much to discuss and I will speak in French to make this conversation go more quickly. _How is your afternoon Miss.-May I call you Brittany?_" He said with an unpleasant formal smile.

" _Miss. Pierce is fine. Your French is quite good though your accent is still noticeable."_ Brittany remarked taking a seat in front of his desk, while Eric sat in his own.

"_I'll keep that in mind. Do you know why I have invited you here this afternoon, Brittany_?" He leaned back and observed her.

While she was able to sense his feeling, Brittany could not make heads or tail of what they meant, and she was starting to get a very bad feeling about the situation she had put herself in. Brittany didn't bother to speak. She knew this was all just a game for him and she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing just easily she could be played.

"_Santana is pregnant, which is wonderful news, but she has a bit of a reputation for being a bit of a snake. As much as I would like to be able to trust my fiancée I have to check up on her to make sure she is telling the truth. You see, if the baby weren't mine, it would be an embarrassment against me, her father, and my father. Centuries of honor marked by one ugly black stain and I can't have that. Do you understand?" _Eric said wistfully as though his words were no great importance, but Brittany knew they held life and death with in them.

"_You have spent a great deal of time with Santana, so I'm sure you would know the truth more than anyone else in this whole place. So tell me. Am I really about to have a son?"_ He asked watching her closely.

Brittany didn't think twice about the answer.

"_I was the one who figured out she was with child. Santana just thought she was sick, but I could feel it there inside of her. She is pregnant with your child."_ Brittany lied.

Eric nodded for a moment and looked around the room at his predecessors, all of whom scorned him. Brittany could tell he wasn't convinced as he thought over her response.

" _You're a very smart girl Miss. Pierce. I imagine it's very difficult for your kind of filth to live in a word that hates you so. Everyday must be a fight for survival for you, wouldn't you say? You have come to know Santana and I'm sure you've faced her cruelty on many occasions. She does have a way of cultivating a certain fear in people. I assume that's why she makes such an effective general. I am certain that you fear what she would do to you, more so then what I might do to you for lying because you hardly know me." _He paused letting his words sink in.

His blue eyes were now stony and cold. His heart churned with black intent.

"_So instead of trying to persuade you to fear me more, I will make you an offer. Tell me the truth and I will not only tell you where your beloved sister is, but I will personally take you there and let you live out your lives unbetrothed—happily ever after._" He leaned forward, pressing his finger tips together, watching and waiting for what she would do.

Brittany swallowed thickly thinking over the proposition. Did he already know the baby wasn't his or was this just another game. If she was honest she would see Jayde, but that would certainly mean the death of Santana and her baby. No, she had to make him believe her words were the truth. It was the only option.

"_I agree to your proposition Monsieur , but the truth is that Santana has your seed growing inside of her. She is a dark and frightful women and you're correct when you say that she is capable of inspiring fear, but she is also a person. When you beat a person so bad that you leave marks on their body, you can't expect them to be so open with information. She would never say so, but she was frightened of what you would do to her if you found out-"_

Avery held up his hand.

" _That is quiet enough Brittany. I don't need a lecture from a mudblood on how to treat my fiancée. Fortunately for you, I believe you. So as promised I will take you to your sister, but first a drink!"_

The headmaster gave a flick of his wand and a glass of firewhisky appeared in front of her.

" _To my son and to your sister"_

"_A__ votre santé" _Brittany mumbled before knocking back the glass.

The whisky went straight to the young veela's head making her feel dizzy and tired. It was strange because even though she was admittedly a light weight there wasn't even enough in the glass to get a house elf drunk.

"_I—I don't feel right"_ She said looking up at Avery who wore a smug smirk.

"_No? Maybe you should lie down. I hear that usually helps after one has just taken a sleeping draught."_

" _A wha—you drugged me?"_

" _Don't take it personally, but now that Santana has done away with you, you're nothing more than a distraction around the castle. One I can't afford hanging around my men."_

Brittany wanted to scream and protest, but it was too late. She could feel the sleeping potion take its effect as her eye lids fluttered close.

* * *

"Sir, you might want to stand back. She's waking up."

Brittany groaned and shook her head a few times trying to stretch out her sore muscles. She tried to bring her hands to her eyes, but they were stuck.

_"What's going on?"_ She asked in a groggy daze still tugging to free her wrists.

The last thing she recalled was celebrating Santana's baby with Headmaster Avery and feeling relived that she was bout to see her sister. She opened her eyes and peered around the room. Next to her sat a elderly man with spectacles that made his eyes look four times to large for his face. Behind a group of frightened girls clung to one another in the far corner, a few chained to their beds. Avery stood at the foot of Brittany's bed with the same smug look on his face.

_" Wh-what is this! You promised to take me to my sister."_ She began to yell against her own restraints.

" I lied. You are in far too good of condition not to make a profit off of. You're at one of my favorite little spots in south London called 'The Brew'. It doubles as a bar and whore house. You shouldn't feel bad, you just made me a lot of money. Even more because you're a virgin and in such good about that ugly tattoo though-"

Brittany struggled harder against her restraints, stopping only when she noticed she was in a set of black lace underwear that wasn't her own.

" I am not yours to be sold." She growled back at him in her best english. Her features turned sharp and angled. specks of red tainted her crystal blue eyes.

" What's this now Eric? You know the rules. When you came in here you told me you bought her fair and square." Pipped the old man with the glasses.

Avery rolled his eyes.

" She belonged to my fiancée, who no longer wants the girl anymore. She asked me to sell her for what I can get and I knew I would get a fair price from you Marcus. The girl seems to have forgotten that what belongs to my future wife also belongs to me." He said controlling his temper.

" Very well. I just know how clingy people can be about their pets. I don't want any masters coming in here looking for their stolen goods"

The elderly man turned back to Brittany and pressed a stethoscope to her chest as her hear beat rapidly. Despite the kind of place she was in, Marcus seemed abnormally kind. There was no hint of malice or ill-will in his heart. He didn't seem to have a distaste for her like so many others did.

" If that will be all, I'd like to go spend time with my future son."

" Wait!"

Brittany took several breaths trying to calm her inner Veela away before she spoke.

" Such control for someone so young. How Brilliant. What's your mix girl?" as a scientist would ask a test subject

" You promised. My sister. Please." She begged from her binds ignoring the minds enquiry

Eric's face grew solemn for a moment before he knelt down to her level. Their eyes truly locking for the first time.

"You sister is where all hope goes to die. She's with Harry Potter."

A wave of emotion hit Brittany for the first time as Eric disapperated from the attic of 'The Brew'. He had confirmed her worse fear. Harry Potter was dead and therefore so was her sister. Brittany choked out a sob as the caretaker continued to check her over for any signs of illness. When he was finished he took pity on on her.

"Things will be better tomorrow. I'm going to give you a dose of Amortentia. It will take the pain away."

Tears streamed down her face as she watched him place the syringe to her arm. She was too tiered to fight back any longer. Instead she allowed the strong love potion to take hold of her senses and take her to a place of euphoric peace.

* * *

_**A/N- **_

_****__A__ votre santé- _To your health (or their health)

_**Amortentia**_: The strongest type of love potion there is. In Veela it acts like a heroine type drug. They become infatuated with everyone they see just as normal witches and wizards become infatuated with them. It also brings a sense of bliss making it extremely addictive and a good tool to keep the Veela anger in line.

_So much Angst I know, but FLUFF IS COMING! Everything happens for a reason. Thank you to all the readers who have stuck by me so far and welcome to all my new readers. There are only 3 or 4 chapters left in part two! (maybe less depending on how much information I get through in the next chapter) can't wait to wrap it up because I know you're going to love it. Please continue to **comment and review**. It makes the writing go faster and I get warm fuzzies! Love you ! Thank you!_


	18. Chapter 18

_I'm putting a suggestive content** warning** on this chapter just to be safe, however there's nothing too graphically descriptive. Just lots of angst._

**Part 2**

**Chapter Eighteen **

**Quinn**

Quinn dropped her school bad at the edge of her bed and fumbled to undo her uniform. It was still early in the evening and almost everyone had just sat down for dinner in the great hall, but Quinn was simply too wiped out to do anything.

She pulled off her tie and white shirt discarding them to the ground, when there was a soft knock from the other side of the door. Quinn turned just in time to see Rachel close the door behind her.

"I saw you walk right by the hall for dinner. Is everything okay? I thought I'd come check on you."

Quinn watched the girl walk tentatively closer, reaching out to grab a hold of her hips, and draw her in.

"It's just been a really long day." She smiled leaning in to steal a kiss, which Rachel seemed already giddy for.

The kiss turned deeper as the two held each other tighter. Their tongues clashed as their hands explored each other's body. Soon Rachel's fingers found their way under the off white cloth of Quinn's bra. She shifted placing kiss after kiss down Quinn's neck causing her to whimper lightly.

"Hey..." Quinn mattered with her eyes closed, enjoying the sensations.

"hmmm" Rachel echoed

"Did you see Merlin Rachel did you see Brittany when you walked by the hall?"

"Nope, but lets not talk about her right now, K?"

Rachel nipped at Quinn's collar-bone eliciting another small moan from her secrete girlfriend.

" It's just—it's been three days. Brittany's almost never gone this long. I'm just worried something might have happened to her. I know she's upset and doesn't want to talk, but she should at least be at dinner." Quinn whispered as she followed Rachel's lead to the bed.

"She has that elf friend..."

Rachel's fingers traced up and down Quinn's outer thigh raising her skirt a little more with each stroke.

"Yea I know...I'm just really worried about her. I wonder if I should go ask Santana if she's seen her." Quinn hummed to herself as Rachel continued to tease at her underwear, before abruptly stopping.

"Seriously?"

" What's the matter, baby?" Quinn cooed, trying to get Rachel to continue with no luck.

Rachel stood up and paced around the room.

"I am trying so hard here and all you can do it talk about her. All you ever do is talk about her! Where is Brittany? Is Brittany okay? Sorry I have to help Brittany. It's bad enough I have to spend my classes watching you flirt with that ogre Finn, but there is no way I can compete with a veela! I've tried so hard and done so much for you, but you can hardly spare five minutes of your time on me."

Quinn grimaced. It was true she probably shouldn't have talked about Brittany during their one on one time, but it was important. What if something had happened to Brittany?

" She's my best friend Rachel. She's like another sister to me. There has never been anything between us and there never will be. I love you and only you. I would tell everyone if it didn't mean getting my head blown off. I couldn't have made it so far through out this year with out you." Quinn said trying to pull Rachel back toward her, but she wasn't having it.

"No, you know what? I'm sick of this. I just need sometime to think this over and you should take some time to think about whose most important in your life." Rachel straightened her robes and slammed the door as she stormed out, which seemed a little rehearsed.

Quinn collapsed back on the bed and groaned loudly. Wonderful. Now she was worried, tired, and sexually frustrated. She needed to blow off some steam. Quickly Quinn gathered her things and dressed. She might as well go and speak with Santana because it didn't seem as though she would be getting any rest tonight.

* * *

**Santana**

Santana sat bitterly at her desk flipping through paper work with her left arm covered with a bag of un-meltable ice. The damn thing had stung for the longer part of three days and the pain was starting to get obnoxious.

" I should have never marked her so early on. That damn girl is always in some kind of trouble, but it's no longer my problem." Santana tried to remind herself.

There was so much to do and so many people to talk to before taking her mandated leave of absence. Santana was determined not to be one of those women who lounge about all through their pregnancy, like a good for nothing lump. Work kept her focused and kept her from thinking about Brittany.

Santana looked up when there was a loud rapping at her door.

"Come in already!"

To be totally honest her feet were very swollen and walking over seemed to be more of a chore then it was worth.

To Santana's surprise Quinn entered with a sour look that Santana had now always come to expect from her.

" What is it Fabray, as you can see I'm very busy. " Santana asked with an uninterested sort of drone.

"Is Brittany here with you?"

Santana rolled her eyes.

"I relinquished her back into your care over a month ago. If you can't keep tack of your pet, that's your problem. Not mine." she said without bothering to look up.

" Well I'm just really worried I- what happened to your arm?" Quinn asked stepping deeper into Santana's living area.

" I burned myself, but please go on. I'm on the edge of my seat with your tale." she snipped back at the younger girl sarcastically.

Santana glanced up to see Quinn survey the room quickly. There were strange small piles of ashes placed randomly throughout the room, which Santana knew where soon to be asked about.

"I—I think something might have happened to her and I would like your help finding her."

Santana put her paperwork down and glared at Quinn.

" Not a chance in hell blondie. That girl is nothing, but a pain in my ass. If she were actually a dog I'd send her straight back to the pound. If that will be all I have a lot of work to get done before I leave on my sabbatical."

Quinn gave an annoying little huffed and was about to turn to leave, when a large bouquet apperated next to her. Before Santana could do anything about it. Quinn bent down and read the small card attached to it.

* * *

" _Dear Mrs. Lopez-Avery,_

_The Malfoy family has just received news that you are with child. We'd like to express our sincerest congratulations and look forward to the baby shower._

_Yours,_

_Draco Malfoy"_

* * *

Santana pulled out her wand and blasted the gift until it was nothing more than a pile of ashes, just like the others, but the damage had been done.

" Y-you're pregnant?" Quinn stammered looking around at Santana, who was becoming more peeved by the moment.

"That's why she stayed with you." She said as though reaching an epiphany.

"Excuse me?"

" She protected you and you can't even lift your wand to help find her."

Santana didn't much appreciate the tone Quinn was taking with her, though she didn't have the energy to do much about it.

"She never listens. What good is a veela who can't follow a set of simple rules? I gave her freedom to move about the castle, to speak with you, I never even made her do a days work, and all I asked in return is that she didn't touch my things. She couldn't even do that! I have no more use for her and I see no reason I should waste my time looking for her. " Santana snapped back, slowly rising to her feet as she spoke.

" Don't give me that crap, Santana. Someone else might believe it, but I wont. You care about Brittany. Somewhere deep down in that frozen cellar you call a heart. You wanted to keep her protected and safe, otherwise you would have killed her from the start. I knew you were evil Santana, but this is just a new low for you." Quinn growled.

"Brittany would have never stayed so willingly if you hadn't bribed her and gotten pregnant."

Santana's hand slipped into her pocket and gripped her wand tighter as glared daggers through Quinn.

" She is an animal to me and nothing more." She snapped back, however her words seemed to lack their usual honesty.

Brittany was not just a half-breed witch to her. At some point she had become Santana's friend. Yet, saying those words out loud seemed to painful and difficult to do.

"She is not! She is a person! How hard is that for you to understand. She may not come from one hundred percent human blood, but she walks, talks, and has feelings just like everyone else. She cared for you and your demon spawn, when anyone else would have sold you down the river for the highest price. It's you who is the heartless monster here, not her, and that's all you're ever going to be."

Santana shook with rage, but she held it in because every word Quinn spoke was true and she knew it.

" I will find her and when I do we're leaving this place. And You- you will never see ether of us again. Brittany will learn to be happy without you." Quinn spun on her heal and marched out the door.

Santana pointed her wand at one of the barren part of book wall and let off a powerful explosion to satisfy her rage. She paced back and forth a few times thinking over Quinn's words, when her arm gave a particularly painful throb.

" Fucking hell"

She quickly ran to the door and threw it open.

" If you want to find Brittany you'll get your ass back in here!" She shouted down the hall at Quinn who sprinted back to Santana's door.

"You were right when you said she was in trouble. I can feel it. Do you have anything that belongs to her?"

Quinn pulled the hair-tie from her hair.

"Will this work?"

"Yes. Accio Map."

With a flick of her wand a folded paper map flew to Santana's table and unfolded it's self. Santana pulled a small amethyst crystal with a small string attached to it from a decorated box on her desk.

" She's not in Hogwarts, so we're going to have to scry for her."

Santana clutch the hair-tie and the amethyst string, placing it at first on the campus rose and then slowly lifting it. The crystal swung around and around until it landed on a small point in south London.

" There. 'The Brew'? Have you ever heard of it?" Quinn asked looking very worried.

" Unfortunately, no. But I'm sure it can't be good"

Santana grabbed her robe off the coat hanger and moved toward the fire-place.

" Well, are you coming or aren't you?" She snapped to the younger student and gave her a pinch of floo powder.

Tossing hers in she shouted '"The Brew!" and they were on their way.

* * *

**Brittany**

Brittany's dreams were and endless tumble through nightmare after nightmare. She found herself reliving the moment of her parents death over and over. She watched her father's eyes turn blank as a flash of green light struck him in the chest. She regretted not being there to protect him. Brittany could remember her mother sneaking her and many of her classmates out through a secrete underground passage near the dungeons. Susan Pierce had saved not only her daughter's life, but countless other lives before taking her own. Brittany never once blamed her. It was nearly impossible to live without the one person you love more than anything. However as Brittany awoke, she could only wish for her parents. She hovered on the brink of consciousness and sleep, weeping for her parents to come and comfort her the way they use to.

Off in the distance she could feel a wet compress lightly dab at her brow, drawing her closer to reality. She fought it for as long as she could until finally her eyes fluttered open. Above her was the skeleton face of a girl no older than Santana. Her eyes were an emerald-green color which seemed dazzling against her mousey brown hair. She had no sense of time or how long she had been out for.

_"Leave me alone"_ She grumbled though in which language she wasn't sure.

Her bare body trembled on the bed as her head throbbed and her stomach turned. She tried to pull away from the simple kindness, unsure if the girl was friend or foe.

"You're going to be okay" She whispered before turning back to the room of other girls, which Brittany had completely forgotten about.

"Does anyone here speak French?"

"Violette does" said a voice from beyond where Brittany could see.

"Does anyone else? You know how she can be." apparently the answer was no because the girl gave a small sigh. " Fine, I'll go get her."

The girl with mousey brown hair stood and left the room. Brittany tried her best to get comfortable, but it was impossible with her hand chained above her head. Her body trembled as beads of sweat dripped down her neck and past her exposed cleavage. She didn't understand how she could be simultaneously shivering while also feeling so warm. Where had that euphoric feeling gone? Anything was better than the pain she was feeling inside and out.

Ten minutes later the mousey haired girl returned with another women, who was unlike anything she had expected to find. For starters she was tall, very tall. Much taller than Brittany even, but not tall enough to have giant blood. Her features were elegant and sharp, but she didn't seem angry. Her heart told Brittany that she was more annoyed than anything else. Her hair hung down well past the center of her back in thick black strands. Her eyes practically glowed a neon blue, much like Brittany's own. There was no doubt that this women was a veela.

"_What's your problem?"_ She asked as though this were the happiest place on earth and Brittany was nothing more than a whiny child. She took a seat next to Brittany's bed, crossing her legs, and folding her arms.

Brittany didn't know what to do or say so she just continued to tremble in her bed chains.

"She's new and I think she's scared I just can't understand what she's saying. She's also the virgin Marcus has been going on about." whispered Mouse Hair.

Violette's eye's shifted back to Brittany for a moment. Brittany could feel her apprising her worth with cold calculating eyes. Brittany wished more than ever that she had something more than a lace thong and a matching black bra on to cover herself with.

The women seemed amused by her discomfort, but said nothing. Instead she turned back to her co-worker. " Get her a blanket and if anyone has a vile they'd be willing to give up, that would probably help. I'll take care of the chains."

She stepped away from Brittany and deeper into the room, until she was out of sight.

"I'm Marie, by the way. It's going to be okay. Violette is going to help you." She whispered kindly to Brittany as she draped a blanket over her body. She then stood and went to talk to the other girls in the room.

The amazon like veela returned with a strange-looking jar filled with an even stranger looking puss.

"_What is your name girl?"_ She asked though Brittany could tell she was uninterested.

"_Brittany." _

" _You're causing quite a stir Brittany. From what I hear you're going to make the boss a lot of money." _

She reached into the jar and grabbed a handful of the stuff inside. It looked gross and smelled even worse. She began applying it to Brittany's hands and wrists. She even put some on shackles.

_"I want to go home or I want to die. I will not make anyone anymore money."_ Brittany stated as firmly as she could, but the veela woman just dismissed her comments.

"_You're young and foolish if you think you stand a chance against these men. Stronger and braver girls then you have stood against them. Let me give you some words of wisdom. There are much more painful things then death and here is where you will experience them all."_ She utter solemnly.

_"These scrawny women will tell you not to drink the Amortentia. I am telling you that if you do not take it your mind will slowly eat you apart"_

Maria returned and passed a small vile to Violette, who put it up to Brittany's lips.

"_No one will force you to drink it. Now that you've had a taste, you know what it is like. I warn you that it is addictive and when it wears off you will return to feeling how your feel now, but it is the only way you will be able to make it through the night, little virgin"_

Brittany swallowed thickly at the strange woman's words. She could sense no ill will ,but her dark tone told Brittany that she was serious. The promise of stopping the pain and fear inside her own chest spurred Brittany on. She leaned forward as far as she could and drank the small vial of potion.

"_Good. Now, you need to wiggle your hands against the chains and they will come free."_

Brittany did as she was told and soon the effects of the potion began to take over. Her headache vanished, her stomach settled, she no longer felt hot or cold, and she also began to feel bliss full. She was captivated by all the beautiful women looking at her. She leaned forward to grab a hold of Marie who looked uncertain. Brittany hadn't even noticed that her hands were free of restraints.

"It's almost time for the evening show. Marcus wants her out on display. Make sure she gets there or there will be consequences." Violette warned.

* * *

Brittany didn't quite remember how she got on stage, but there she was. She stood on a high-rise platform looking over the crowed to the far right of the main performance. She could see people looking up at her and pointing, waiting for her to do something. In stead she just stood there dumbly, looking very confused.

"Pisst. PIIISSST" she heard from behind. Turning she saw Marie pleading with her.

" Dance. DO SOMETHING." She hissed over the noise of the bar.

Brittany looked at her blurry eyed and confused as large bouncer who seemed to have the temperament of a troll arrived. She watched as Marie tried to explain that she was new, but the mad didn't care.

" Ether she dances or you're both going into the pit." he growled.

Marie swallowed harshly trying to hide her fear, but Brittany knew it was still there. Instead of trying to reason more, the mousey brown-haired girl stepped out onto the plat form with Brittany.

" You have to dance or they're going to hurt up both." She said in desperation.

"I do not know how to do this." Brittany stammered in broken English.

The girl seemed surprised at first by Brittany's understanding, but quickly recovered after several boos came from below.

" Ladies and Gentlemen. Don't be dismayed. Our new sister is just shy. She is a virgin after all. Lets give her a round of applause to help boost her confidence. Maybe our darling Marie can coax a little entertainment out of her." shouted the show master.

"Britt-Brittany, look at me. You can do this okay. Are you listening? You can do this. Every veela knows how to dance and sing. It's in our blood. Just follow my lead."

Marie locked her emerald-green eyes on Brittany and began to slowly move their hips together. Brittany found her arm wrapping around the girl's neck as she became entranced by her beauty. Down below there were whistles and shouts, but the potion helped to keep Brittany focused on her new friend.

"You're so beautiful. Not as beautiful as my mistress, but still so beautiful" She said hypnotically as she became more and more fluid in her movements.

Down below there was an auction, but all Brittany wanted was Marie right at that moment.

" You're doing so good. Just stay focused on me. We're sisters now, so I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe. I promise."

Brittany pulled away.

_"J'ai fait cette promesse une fois, mais ma soeur a fini par mourir"_ She mumbled in French.

Marie pulled her back in-closer and spun her around a few times, gaining more cheers from the crowd.

" It's going to be okay." She whispered.

Brittany closed her eyes and fell deeper into the music.

* * *

**Santana**

The Brew was just as gaudy as Santana had expected it to be. Private booths lined the room with trays of food apperating and disapperating. The place was back with all manner of witches ad wizards watching a particularly lewd show on stage. The stage itself was made of three parts. The main platform ,where girls danced and teased the crowed, then two plat forms that rose much higher in the air.

"This is vile."

Santana could barely here Quinn over the loud music and cheering crowd.

"Lets just get her and get out. The smell is upsetting my kid."

The two pushed their way through the packed room looking for any sign of Brittany or someone who would talk to them.

" Excuse me Miss—oh okay then" Quinn said to one of the working girls only to be ignored. "That was rude, but Merlin they're all so pretty..." She said watching the scantily clad women walk away.

" Keep your head in the game Fabray. These are veela. They're suppose to be pretty." Santana took another few steps toward the stage, looking for anyone who seemed to be in charge. Her wrist gave a particularly painful throb as her eyes flicked up to the far left platform and then to the right once more.

" There" Santana pointed. She had only caught a glimpse of straw blonde hair and black underwear, but she was certain it had to be Brittany. She could feel it deep inside.

" Santana, where is she going? What do we do?" Quinn panicked, pulling out her wand.

"No. We don't want to make a scene if we don't have to" the peeved death eater mumbled.

She had already calculated the consequences of killing every last person who had gawked at her property, but the price was much too steep. Instead Santana grabbed the arm of a young man who was waving a bag full of galleons around trying to get the attention of a dancer.

"You. Where are they taking that girl up there." She pointed to Brittany just as the blonde Veela vanished.

"Get off me woman. Go find your husband." The young man foolishly remarked, yanking his arm from her hold. Santana moved so quickly in response that he didn't even have a chance to react. With a flick of her wand he was strung up by his feet, dangling in mid air for everyone to see.

"I'm about to have a baby and I am in no mood for bullshit, so tell me where they're taking that Veela and I might not turn your insides into your outsides." She pressed her wand to his chest as Quinn protested her methods of interrogation.

A crowd of on-lookers watched eagerly to see what Santana would do next. They were all too drunk to lend a hand and most enjoyed watching the young man struggle.

"I- I don't know! They just had an auction for her virginity! They're probably taking her to the back room to be with the buyer! That's all I know I swear! Please just let me go! I was only joking. "

Santana felt that familiar unforgiving itch to kill. The weak beggars always made her sick. There was no pride , only weakness. She pressed her wand harder into his flesh debating weather or not to squash out his pathetic existence. She had picked the perfect incantation, when she felt Quinn's hand on her shoulder.

"Santana, we need to help Brittany before it's too late."

Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath, though the anger inside still boiled her blood. She reached down and picked up his purse. She looked at the rather large sum he had brought for the night, before tossing it in the air for anyone to grab. The room suddenly became a mad blur of people trying to get a hold of what gold they could.

" Come on" Santana snarled.

The two women darted through the frenzied crowd to the back where sat a small door. It took only one loud blast from Santana's wand to destroy the protective enchantments and knock down the door.

" Santana you should really calm down. It's not healthy for you or the baby." Quinn retorted as they jogged up the stairs.

Instead of responding right away Santana grabbed the first Veela she saw, throwing her against the wall and covering her mouth.

"I'm looking for someone who was just bought by a client. She's tall, young, and very pretty. Tell me where she is and you'll live to see another day. If your scream you'll be sorry." Santana warned.

She could feel Quinn shift uneasily behind her.

Carefully she removed her hand from the dancers lips, but kept her wand raised. The young dancer was frail and weak. It was clear that whoever ran this operation

"Down and to the right, but there are others in there. Guards. Please don't hurt me." pleaded the frightened girl.

" No one is going to hurt you. We're going to get you all out of here." Quinn reassured.

Santana whipped around and glared.

" Have you lost your damn mind. I came here for Brittany and that's it. It's dangerous enough. There is no way I can take down an entire sex trade operation. Without repercussions. Avery would have my head." She hissed

" Then tell them I did it." Quinn countered,but Santana held up her hand to silence her.

She turned back to the dancer who was still held at wand point.

"Somnusnox" Santana spat. Instantly the girl's eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the ground in a heap.

"She's not dead-just unconscious, so stop looking at me like that. And no means no." Santana turned her wand on Quinn.

" I'm not going to let you destroy everything I've worked so hard for. Ether you save Brittany tonight or I drag you back to the castle and she stays here."

Santana knew the threat was empty. There was no way in hell she would leave Brittany in this place where she was treated as less than common. Brittany was a prize worthy of Santana and for anyone else to devalue her was simply unacceptable, or so she convinced herself.

Quinn brushed past Santana without a reply, undeniably livid.

* * *

**Brittany**

Brittany shut her eyes tight as she was chained back down to her bed, this time only by one arm.

" You're a pretty good dancer, with a little practice you could be a great on." Violette complemented in a dry insincere way.

"Marcus has already collected your clients gold so all you need to worry about is making him happy, so try not to cry too much." She sneered.

"Wait, I don't want to feel what he feels. Can you-" Brittany gave a small shutter. " Can you give me more" a wicked grin danced across the dark veelas face. She pulled out yet another small vial from her bra and passed it to Brittany, who drank it instantly.

The door opened with a bang, causing the girls to jump in fright.

"I'm here for my prize."bellowed an over weight drunken death eater who could barely stand

" Evening Ken. She's right here." Violette pointed to Brittany, who was thankful that the potion was already taking effect.

"I'll be over in the corner with my client, so keep it down and don't mess up her face. Marcus would like her to stay pretty." She smirked and walked away.

Brittany's head spun in circles, unsure if what was happening was real or not. She could feel the weight of the large man over top of her and smell his booze laced sweat that dripped from every pore,yet none of it seemed really real. When his lips connected with her collar-bone, she closed her eyes and pretended she was somewhere else far away.

_This is it. This is how I'm going to lose myself. The one thing that still belongs to me and they're going to take it was just like they took away my parents, my home, and my sister. Merlin, why did I choose to wait? I could have been with anyone and it would be better than this. I'm sure Quinn would of—or even Santana. _

Brittany gave a small whimper as Ken grabbed roughly at her chest. She bit her lip and shut her eyes tighter trying to pretend that it was Santana,who caressed her now.

_I wish I had said sorry. I should have never betrayed her trust._

"But this is all her fault in the first place..." a small voice whispered in the back of her mind. " You heard Avery, she asked him to sell you."

_No. Santana would never do that. She cares about me. She just doesn't know how to show it. _

"Yes, but without Santana you would have your wand right now. You would stand a fighting chance. Every bad thing that has happened to you is because of her, but you stupidly assume she cares for you. If she cares so much then where is she now? Your tattoo bonds you. She knows that you are in pain and she doesn't care."

_Stop. She's a good person inside. Everyone thinks she's evil, but she's not. If I break the spell then she will go back to being kind._

" You're a fool and you're wrong. This is your life now. Giving yourself away every night while Santana laughs at your helplessness."

No, you're wrong. She will come for me. She'll get me out of here. She cares about me. I know she does.

" And if she does save you what then? A half-breed veela and a Death Eater with a child will never find a happy ending in this wretched world."

_I don't know, but I'll figure something out. We will find happiness and it will be without doubt like you holding us back._

She could feel his plump fingers sliding down her perfect abs and slipping under the hem of her underwear and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

_Santana please. I need you._

A flash of green light lit up Brittany's closed eyes and in the distance there was a small scream somewhere, but she was too far lost in her own world. The hand had thankfully stopped moving, but there was a large weight still resting on her body, suffocating her. Brittany didn't budge or open her eyes. She wanted to simply drift off into a dream,

"You killed her!"

"I didn't kill her! Stop hitting me damn it! Help me move the fat ass so she can breathe."

The weight was suddenly gone and Brittany was now free to breathe.

"_Britt, honey. It's Quinn. I need you to open your eyes and wake up. We need to get you out of here."_

Brittany scrunched her nose. She didn't ask for Quinn, but dreams were always hard to control. She peaked one eye open and then the other to see Quinn's worry stricken face.

"What do you think you're doing? You're not taking her anywhere." came another voice from far away.

"Britt, wake up. We have to go now" She felt her restraint loosen as Quinn helped her to her feet.

"Quinn, have I ever told you how beautiful you are? You're just so...Quinn." Brittany gave a light-hearted giggle pressing her lips to Quinn's cheek. Realizing she liked the taste she continued kissing down her neck and any other place she could reach.

"Brittany what are you—stop. Santana get her off something is wrong with her." Quinn said as she struggled to free herself from Brittany's hold.

_"Santana's est ici?"_ Brittany swung her head around trying to find where her old mistress was hiding.

_"Oh! La vous este"_ She giggled.

Her smile faded when she noticed Violette bearing down on them, although she looked far different then what Brittany remembered.

Long talons had grown where her nails once were, her teeth were sharp like mini-daggers, and her eyes glowed a venomous red.

"S-Santana, what is that thing." Quinn sputtered trying to inch Brittany back toward the door.

" That is a pissed off pure blood veela. There is nothing human about that thing." Santana shouted back.

"Give me back the girl and I'll kill you quickly. She belongs with her own kind." the monsters women snarled.

"Like fucking hell I wil-ah!"

For the first time Santana dropped her wand. It all happened so quickly that Brittany wasn't even sure it really happened. This dream was getting stranger by the minute. Santana fell to her knee clutching her side.

" Santana! Now is not a good fucking time to have a baby!" Quinn Shouted with her own wand still raised.

"I'm fine it was just—ah!" She clutched her side again. " Quinn, do something!"

"Britt, I need you to help Santana."

Brittany slipped to the floor and crawled over to where Santana was clutching her stomach.

_"Quel est le petit canard de la matière? Êtes-vous malade?"_ Brittany asked bending her head to look at Santana upside down.

Santana rolled her eyes, but Brittany didn't care.

" Quinn! Now!" She barked at Quinn who seemed paralyzed.

"Uh—um INCENDIO!" Quinn shouted and flames burst out of the floor boards. She darted over to where Santana and Brittany now sat on the floor.

"A fire spell! Are you fucking crazy! What happened to keeping a low profile" Santana snarled.

The veela women screamed in fury as the flames blocked her path to Brittany.

_"Santana, just get us out of here!"_

Brittany just giggled.

_"C'est comme un rêve bizarre. Vous les gars sont tellement fous."_

There was a sudden tight pressure in her head and then a feeling as though she were being torn in several directions, before it all came to a sudden stop.

* * *

**Quinn**

" Where did you take us?" Quinn asked looking around the large unlit parlor of an eerily unlit mansion.

Santana held Brittany cradled in her arms delicately.

"My house. Your room is this way." She said ascending the grand sweeping staircase.

Quinn followed

"What happened to you back there? Are you alright? Should I take Brittany? What's wrong with her."

Santana stopped half-way up and looked back.

"I hate all the other Hogwarts houses, but Ravenclaw has to be the worst."

Quinn shrugged. She could care less if Santana was peeved. She wanted answers.

"I don't know what happened back there, but I'm fine now. As for Brittany, she's going to be fine. She's just drugged." Santana huffed and continued her long ascent up the Perl black staircase.

Quinn observed the fine art and elegant decor of the Lopez family summer home. It was far grander than anything she had ever seen. There were endless hallways of priceless treasures and artifacts and then there were hallways to nowhere what so ever. It would be easy for a thief to get lost very quickly.

"You'll both be staying here. My room is at the end and through those double doors. I'll send for Tooly and he will get you anything you need. Other than that do not leave this room. I say this for your safety. There are many dangers in this house. " Santana said quietly pushing open a black wood door.

The room was more of a pent house then an actual room. It had all the comforts of a small home, with the exception of a kitchen. Santana placed Brittany, who had passed out from the trip, on the large bed before turning to leave.

Against her better judgment Quinn reached out and grabbed Santana's arm to stop her from leaving.

"I just wanted to say thank you and I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I think you have a bigger heart then people know and your baby is going to grow up to be beautiful and kind. I'm sure of it."

Santana's eyes studied her for a very long moment.

" Thank you, but your wrong."

She said nothing else and left the room with a small click of the door. Quinn found herself sitting on the edge of the bed looking at Brittany and feeling utterly exhausted.

* * *

A/N- Wow this was a long freaking chapter. I'm sorry it took so long I've been working a lot and the writers block was brutal. There isn't as much descriptive detail in this chapter as I would have liked there to be. When I go back and edit part two I will be adding much more. I'm sure there are plenty of errors and I'm sorry for that too. All will be ironed out as I edit. Almost done with part two! Damn so much still to cover. Thank you for sticking with me. It means so much. _**Please continue to review and comment!**_

**Next Chapter: FLUFF!**

I think

like 97% sure

Translations:

_"J'ai fait cette promesse une fois, mais ma soeur a fini par mourir" - I promised my sister the same thing and now she's dead_

_"Santana's est ici?__"Oh! La vous este"_ - Santana's here? Oh there she is!"

_"Quel est le petit canard de la matière? Êtes-vous malade?"- What's the matter little duck? Are you sick?_

_"C'est comme un rêve bizarre. Vous les gars sont tellement fous". - This is a really weird dream. You guys are so crazy_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Part Two**_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

**Brittany**

" Brittany" an airy voice called out to her from the dark. "Brittany it's time to wake up"

The voice was so sweet and kind that it felt as though each word embrace her like a soft hug. It took a long moment for Brittany to realize that it was Santana's own.

" Brittany Susan Pierce if you don't wake up I'm going to put frogs in your bed again" said a much younger voice that she knew all too well.

Her eyes peaked open to see two women standing side to side. At first they seemed nearly identical, however upon closer inspection she notice that one was younger and much smaller with glowing blue eyes, while the other was about a head taller with warm chocolate eyes. Santana's skin stood out darker as well and Jayde's natural veela features made it easier to tell the two apart.

"Am I dead?"

Brittany scrunched her nose and tried to make sense of where she was and how she had gotten there, but couldn't think of anything. The last thing she remembered was being forced out on stage to dance half-naked for a bunch of pervy wizards.

" I love that face. She's so cute when she's trying to think of something." Santana whispered to Jayde, who rolled her eyes as most thirteen year olds do.

She looked back at the two who both stood in somewhat matching robes. Santana wore a set of dark evergreen robes with an elegant pattern magically woven into the fabric, while Jayde was dressed in a much brighter set of emerald-green robes designed for a Hogwarts student, though there was no emblem to be seen.

" Yup, you're dead. You overdosed and now we're here to take you to the other side—ouch!"

Santana jabbed the smaller girl in the ribs with her elbow.

" Don't tell her shit like that. You're going to confuse her."

" I was just having a bit of fun. Why do you always have to be such a boring stick in the mud all the time."

" I am not. You're just a brat who likes to bother people"

" I am not!"

"Okay both of you stop!" Brittany shouted above their bickering.

She rubbed her temples trying to piece together the things she didn't understand.

" I need straight answers. Where am I and what are you both doing here. If I'm not dead then where am I and why are you here Jayde.? Santana, where is your baby?" Brittany asked suddenly noticing that Santana was right back to being as skinny as ever.

"Where do you think we are?" asked Santana to Brittany's great frustration

Brittany paused and looked around. At first she felt as though she were in a pitch dark room floating through space, but the more she looked around the more the images became clear. She, her sister, and Santana all stood in a grassy feel not far from a small cottage nearly fifty yards away.

"I know where we are. This was our house with mama and papa." Jayde took off skipping through the grass toward the house.

Brittany watcher her sister for a moment until she felt a small pang in her heart.

"She's not dead." Santana whispered to Brittany as the two slowly walked toward the house together.

"...But Avery said-"

"Since when can you trust what Avery says or doesn't say? I thought you were smarter than that Britt. He said 'She's where dreams go to die. She's with Harry Potter'-" Santana slipped her hand into Brittany's filling her with a tingling warmth.

" Harry Potter hasn't been seen in years. He was killed at the battle of Hogwarts. Everyone knows that."

Santana smiled, but it wasn't her usual arrogantly devious smirk. It was a smile that came from some place much deeper.

"Britt, just because you can't see something doesn't mean it's not there. We're witches after all. Do you think the Dark Lord wants everyone to know that hope is out there and waiting for the right moment to strike? You can't find Jayde because she doesn't want to be found." Santana gave Brittany's hand a small squeeze.

"Are you two done making googly eyes at each other or what?" yelled the blue-eyed girl from the front porch.

" I—it's not like that!" Brittany's face turned a deep shade of red and let go of Santana's hand.

Santana giggled at Brittany's embarrassment, but didn't pressure her further. Brittany could hardly wrap her mind around the fact that Santana Lopez had just giggled.

The family cottage, like most of her things in life, was small. Vines encased the entire home blending the stone with a small vegetable garden that took up most of the front yard. Flowers had grown in various patches along the vine and in a few more year the home would be covered in them.

"I think it's about time for tea" Santana said pushing open the gate and unlocking the front door.

"This is the strangest dream I've ever had." Brittany whispered to herself as she followed Jayde and Santana inside.

Just as Santana had said, a pot of tea sat waiting for them on the kitchen table. As the others sat, Santana took her time pouring out a cup for everyone. Brittany sat quietly taking in her old childhood home.

"It's weird isn't it Britty. We haven't been back here since I was little." Jayde pipped up trying to distract Brittany from her sadness, but it hardly helped.

" Drink some tea, it will help" Santana said pushing a cup toward her.

"Why have you brought me here?" Brittany asked again this time much softer. She found herself lost in a museum of memories at each inch she looked at.

"We didn't bring you here. You brought us here." Santana said taking a seat and then reaching out for Brittany's hand once again.

"I wish thing were back to the way they were when we lived in this house. I just want my family back. I want to be surrounded with the warmth of love again. I want to remember what it feels like to be loved." Brittany said as she watched the steam rise up from her tea.

Santana looked to Jayde who only gave a small nod.

"I'm happy you said that because Jayde and I have something we need to talk about with you."

"I know you've felt guilty because you've been taking care of her instead of looking for me, but I want you to know that it's alright. I'm not mad. I've felt awful everyday for leaving you behind. I worry if you're okay just like you've worried about me, but you have to trust that I'm okay. I'm more than okay. For the first time in years I'm happy." Jayde added this time allowing Santana to give her a look of reassurance.

"Britt, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. I know I've never stopped to do so before, but it's important. You've done everything right by me and I've treated you like dirt. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you."

When Santana looked at her with such pain in her eyes Brittany felt as though she was being seen by the Death Eater truly for the first time.

" I know it's not right and I know it's not fair, but I need to ask something of you." Santana licked her lips nervously. " I need you to make me whole again."

Brittany looked stunned at Santana for a moment. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

" I-I can't. The last time I tried you threatened to kill me."

"She hasn't figured it out yet." Jayde added as she continued to sip her tea.

" Figured what out. Tell me what is going on right now!" Brittany demanded angrily.

Santana sighed and put her head in her hands for a moment to collect her thoughts.

"My other half has a bit of a temper. I know, but we need to be reunited. The baby is coming sooner then expected Brittany. If I'm not reunited with my heart before then the baby will die and then I will die." Santana said solemnly.

" I've watched you and you are so close to the answer, but I'm afraid that if you don't act soon it's going to be too late for the both of us."

"Britty, I know it's a lot to take in now, but if Santana doesn't have that baby we're going to lose the war and I will die for real. " Jayde echoed, setting down her tea.

Brittany sat in her chair for a long moment trying to decide if she had gone completely mental or not.

" Okay wait. Let me put this all together so I'm sure that I understand you correctly."

Brittany looked to Santana first.

" You're not Santana. You're Santana's other half. The part of herself she's lost and the reason I can't feel what she feels." Brittany repeated with an incredulous tone.

" You want me to put you back inside Santana's body so that her baby will live."

" That's correct. Yes." Santana said with a small smile.

Brittany turned to face her sister.

"And you're over here telling me that if I don't do this that you're going to drop dead where ever in the hell you are, right"

Jayde looked a little sheepish.

"Erm not quite. It's one of those cosmic order kind of things. Like a chain of events. The baby dies, then Santana dies, then I die. Not necessarily all at the same time, but the events are connected, yes."

Brittany gave a half laugh.

"It's true. I have lost my damn mind. I know who you guys are now. You're hallucinations. I'm probably back at Hogwarts right now ranting like a loon. I know people think I'm stupid, but do you really think I's that dumb?" She snapped at them from her seat.

"Brittany, you're not dumb, actually you're rather brilliant. Please don't talk about yourself that way. It's a lot to take in, I know, but you have to trust us." Santana pleaded as Brittany pulled her hand away.

"Okay, so say I give you the benefit of the doubt and I believe everything you're saying. How do I even fix this? I don't even know where to start anymore. Whatever spell you—she used is well beyond my understanding. I only made it through my second year at Hogwarts. I don't even own a wand!" Brittany stammered in frustration.

Santana took a deep breath and encouraged Brittany to do the same.

"Normally you'd be right, but the magic is old. So old that it can't be found in any spell book. This is the kind of magic that just happens. When you pulled that book of fairy tales to show to Quinn you were the closest anyone has ever been to understanding the real truth. Just because muggles can't wield or understand magic, doesn't mean they aren't apart of it. The fact that we are all connected living on the same planet, floating through space is a miracle. Old magic has no master. It does what it wants, but once it has been done there is no un-doing it."

Brittany was about ready to pull her hair out. She didn't understand anything. Everything seemed to become more and more complicated the deeper they got.

" I don't understand. How am I suppose to put you back together if cosmic magic can't be changed or whatever."

There was a light in Santana's eye as her signature devious smirk finally returned to her lips.

" There's always a loop-hole to everything, Britt. I've lost my heart—more accurately; I've taken my heart out and hidden it away from the world. It's out in the open. Exposed. Vulnerable. The only way to reunite us is by giving it a new and safer home inside you. If you take my heart inside of you and it finds you suitable, then I will be able to reconnect with my other half."

" This is absolutely ridiculous—How do I even find it? You're like the master of hiding things. How do you know I'm suitable? What if I'm not? What will happen? Are there side effects to having two hearts? What happens if I die? I deal with enough emotions on the daily basis and most of the time I can hardly handle my own. I don't think I'm the right girl for this job. This is a lot of pressure..."

Brittany was up out of her seat pacing around the small kitchen trying her hardest not to freak out. She was in way over her head and she knew it.

" Britt calm down. I wouldn't get you into anything I thought you couldn't handle. Just sit down and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Santana looked up at her with a reassuring smile. Brittany took a seat, though she felt as though she might bolt out the door at any moment.

"There are no side effects—per-say. Having another persons heart is a bit of an adjustment, but no one has ever died from it. As a matter of fact in some cases it can extend your life. If you were to die then Santana-both of us, would die as well. A person can not live without their heart. Even the dark lord has one. It maybe twisted and sadistic, but it's there."

Santana glanced over at Jayde who was now trying to spin her china cup like a top.

"And what about the suitable part?" Brittany insisted.

"Right, um well...that part I can't say for certain. Only you know if you're suitable or not."

"I thought we were done with the riddles!" Brittany protested, but took a deep breath when she noticed Santana start to blush and look away embarrassed.

She was so much like the other half and yet so different at the same time. They way she looked as she turned away practically made Brittany want to swoon over her.

"Gross." Jayde balked from her end of the table.

"What is?" Brittany asked looking at her sister, while Santana sat quietly looking away from ether of them.

"The only way her heart can live inside you is if you fall in love with her. If you try to take her heart without loving her then you'll die a horrible fiery death and Santana will never feel anything again."

"Jayde!" Santana hissed from across the table.

"What it's true! You're the one sitting over there like a smitten little house elf to shy to say anything."

Santana folded her arms and glared at the teenager while Brittany sat with her jaw slightly a jar.

" I know this is a lot to ask of you, but all of our lives depend on it. We need to know—I need to know..." Santana extended her hand to Brittany's chin drawing her eyes to Santana's own rich chocolate-brown ones.

"Do you love me? Can you love me?" She said softly.

There was a buzzing in Brittany's ears. She couldn't think. Everything was happening too fast. It felt like the room was spinning and she couldn't slow it down.

" We're losing her. Santana do something!" Jayde shouted as Brittany's eyes began to flutter.

"Brittany, do you love me please! I need to know!"

She could hear Santana and Jayde both shouting at her , but it was as though their voices were becoming echoes down a long never-ending hallway.

"Britt find the heart! Use your veela gifts and find my heart please!"

" I'm counting on you sister! Please."

* * *

Please echoed over and over again in her head, but everything was once again dark. She felt as if she were on a train going from one dream to another as a small speck of light rushed toward her. Good Santana and Jayde's voices faded , but were replaced by two equally distinct voices.

"She's not waking up Santana. Why isn't she waking up? I told you this was a bad idea. We should have called Madame Pomfry. You've poisoned her! I know it."

" Quinn, calm down and shut up. She's fine, it just takes a while. She had a lot of Amortentia in her system.

Brittany began to stir fidgeting uncomfortably as she felt the icy chill of withdrawal take hold of her. Next came the splitting headache as she listened to Quinn and Santana bicker back and forth.

" Are you sure you gave her the right potion? My book says you're suppose to-"

" Yes I'm sure! I have an O in NEWT level potions, which you have hardly even started taking. Not to mention I have far more field experience then you, so if you don't mind shutting your trap my baby and I would be ever so happy"

"The second Brittany wakes up we're out of here, so don't even think of trying to stop us!"

" I wouldn't dream of it. My life would be so much easier without you two getting in my way all the time" Santana growled back at her.

Brittany's eyes flickered open as she stared up blankly at Quinn who was standing by her bed side.

"Stop. Please. I do not like this fighting." She groaned in her thick French accent.

"Britt! You're awake!"

Quinn spun around and grabbed her hand tightly.

**Thump.**

" Are you okay? Are you hurt?" the girl fussed

"Oui. Yes. I am good. Is this another dream. Are you real?"

Quinn seemed confused by the question, but Santana just shrugged them both off and left the room.

**Thump.**

"_This is real. Santana and I got you out of that horrid place. Brittany, I'm so sorry for everything I put you through this year. I was selfish. We should have never even gone to Hogwarts. I promise I'll make it up to you, but first things first. I'm getting you out of here. Can you stand."_ Quinn asked trying to get Brittany up out of the bed.

"_Quinn it's okay. I promise it's fine. I know you're trying to do what's right, but there's something I have to do first-"_

"_Britt you can't fix everyone. I know you want to save Santana, but she isn't your problem. We're getting out of here with Rachel and we're going to find Jayde and never see any of these Death Eaters ever again."_

**Thump.**

"_No Quinn. I'm staying. You can go if you want, but I have to do this. Jayde is fine. I have all the answers now. I can't explain it all to you now, but you have to trust that I know what I'm doing.- Do you hear that sound?"_

**Thump.**

" _I knew Santana would get the potion wrong. Britt you're not making sense now. I'm going to get Santana and she's going to fix this. Just stay here."_

Quinn left the room quickly shouting after Santana.

Brittany lay her head back on the soft elegant pillows silk pillows of her four poster bed. This was going to be much harder than she expected and she already expected it to be really fricken hard.

"_Okay. I love you Santana. I do. I know I do. I might not like that I do, but I don't see how I have much choice. So, what do I do next?_" she asked no one.

**Thump.**

There was no reply.

" _Thanks for the help."_ She muttered bitterly.

A few moments later Santana returned looking even more peeved then she was in the first place.

" Quinn says you're acting strangely, what's going on?" She asked with her arms folded.

Even though the other Santana was much kinder Brittany could not bring herself to take back her words. She loved Santana and that meant every part of her, even the mean ones.

" Quinn, could you wait out there, please. I will be okay. Promise." Brittany asked much to Quinn's resentment.

**Thump.**

Santana too looked surprised, but said nothing as Quinn left the room. Brittany noticed how her jaw tightened and her fists curled as they always did when Santana was uncomfortable.

" I wanted the chance to say that I am sorry for betraying your trust. I should have not done what I did I know, but I was worried for you and the little baby in you. You know this yes?" Brittany said finally sitting up in the large bed to fully look at Santana.

**Thump. Thump.**

"You can tell who ever you wish whatever you wish, but you and I both know we are bonded. By a tattoo, maybe . By magic, it is possible, but we are also bonded by something more. I could never hurt you because it would also hurt me. And I think that you know the same."

Santana averted her eyes and did not answer. Instead her muscles grew more and more tense, yet Brittany knew she agreed with what she was saying.

**Thump.**

"I've trusted you to keep me safe this past year. There were times when you almost failed, but you have come through for me every time.

Now it is time you put your trust in me. I can not explain, but I need you to tell Quinn I must stay here for a day or two longer and for her to leave me alone. She has Rachel. Send her to see her or something. I need two days alone. If you do not do this you and the baby will die.-don't ask how I know. I need your trust Santana." Brittany said reaching out for the heartless girl's chin and drawing her eyes toward Brittany's bright blue ones.

"Please."

**Thump.**

Santana studied her for a moment before pulling away.

"Very well. Do what you must. I will deal with Quinn. I warn you not to go wandering around my home. It's dangerous. If you need something call for Tooley."

Santana stopped at the door.

**Thump.**

"If you fail and my son dies...I'll kill you."

Brittany frowned at Santana's threat.

" If I fail we will all die."

**Thump.**

Santana gave a curt nod as though she understood and left the room.

Now all that was left for Brittany to do was to find Santana's heart reverse the spell and save all their lives before Santana gave birth, when ever that was.

_"Yea, no pressure at all San. Remind me why I love you so much again"_ Brittany huffed and climbed out of bed. There was no time to waste.

* * *

A/N- Um wow okay, well this chapter did not turn out like I thought it would, however I am very happy with it. This wasn't even in the map, but I think it's an important chapter to have. There were a lot of explanations and quite a few feels. These are not the feels I promised, but you should be happy because you're feeling far more fluff then I anticipated lol. I intended for this to be the intro but it turned out to be 3,000 words. If I were to continue the chapter would have probably reached over 12,000 and that's just way too much information for one chapter.

I've got to say I love writing Jayde and Santana interactions. I can't wait for more of that at some point. There is a lot more fluff coming your way in the next few chapters. We're at the end of part two with only a hand full of key points that need to be covered. I promise everything will be answered and addressed. Even the centaur prophecy. ""**Jupiter will rule all, but a dark sun will arise joining Taurus and Pisces together. A blood sacrifice must be made if the war is to end."**

Thank you so much for following me this long and putting up with everything!

_**Please leave Questions, Ideas, Theories, and Reviews! **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Part Two**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Brittany**

Brittany threw her self down onto the plush four-poster bed and grunted into a large stack of pillows. It was nearing the end of the second day and still she had nothing to show for her efforts.

_" Arg I don't know where else to look! I've searched over every inch of this house and I can't find even the smallest clue. I'm running out of time."_

_"Miss. Brittany should not give up. She will find the masters heart. Tooly knows it because Miss Brittany is very clever."_ Tooly squeaked as he hopped up onto the bed beside her.

**Thump.**

**Thump.**

**Thump.**

_" What if it was just a dream. What if I just dreamed there was a solution. I'm running around in circles. I've checked the kitchen, the study, Santana's personal room, all thirty guest bedroom, the water-closet, every walk in closet I could find. Nothing!"_ She huffed and sat up.

**Thump.**

**Thump.**

_"And that damn thumping sound is getting on my last nerve!_" Brittany grabbed a pillow and placed it over her face giving another loud frustrated grunt.

_"Tooly does not know what Miss Brittany is hearing, but maybe she should take a break. It would be good for her to rest. She has been through much trouble in the last few days and Tooly would like for her to be well."_ The small house elf suggested trying to take the pillow away from her almost as though he were afraid she would harm herself with it.

_" I can't do that. There isn't time. Santana only gave me two days she'll be back at any moment. She doesn't know what I'm doing and if she did she'd be very cross. Do you know if there are any room I haven't checked yet? Hidden ones or maybe a room protected by spells."_ She asked letting him take the pillow from her.

_"...Tooly thinks that Miss. Should stop this crazy search and leave with Mistress Fabray. Tooly thinks she should leave and never come back to this house."_

_" That's not an answer Tooly. Is there a room that I haven't checked yet."_

The small elf hopped down off the bed scampering away from Brittany who was now sitting up looking curiously at the little creature She allowed her emotions to open up to draw his own in. She sensed fear, worry, and a trace of anger.

_"Tooly, I know you're lying to me."_

_"It is not fair for Mistress Pierce to read Tooly's heart. She should not do such things. It is rude."_

_"Tooly don't make me order you to tell me. I don't want to, but this is important. Where is the room?"_Brittany asked in a sterner voice.

_"Miss. Brittany promised never to order Tooly to do things he does not want to do. Do not make me tell . It is better if there are no more Lopez's in the world. Everyone will be much happier, including Miss. Brittany."_ He whimpered backing into a small corner of the room as Brittany moved toward him.

She looked down at the poor sad creature knowing that she had made such a promise to him. However if he didn't tell her where the room was Santana, the baby, and Jayde could all die. Was one promise worth so many lives? It went against everything Brittany believed, but she had no choice.

_"Tooly, I order you to take me to the room I have not checked right now."_ She said in the most commanding voice she could muster.

Small tears trickled down the little elf's face as his body jerked forward against his will leading her own out of the large room and into the hall. She knew she had lost all trust that she once held with the elf and it make her feel sick. This was how the death eaters treated her and her kind. Why now was it fair of her to do the same to Tooly? It wasn't.

Brittany followed closely behind as the elf found the corridor to no where. They past several doors each marked with ancient runes dictating what was inside. Upon searching them she had found some rather unusual things. Most of which seemed to be magical torture instruments or dark magic items. One room held the entire skeleton of a small dragon yet the beast stood far taller than Brittany. In another, the door opened to a cave laced with all manner of gemstones. When touched they began to hum. Each color held another note the reverberated of the cavern walls. Still in third room sat a large piano which played it's self. Other instruments from around the world sat on the walls looking as though no one had bothered to play them in years.

She had checked each and every room that sat in the hall, but after the tenth door there were no more. It was just an endless hallway with no light to guide her way.

_"There's nothing down here. It just goes on and on forever."_

_" Mistress has ordered Tooly to take her to the untouched room. Tooly is taking her there."_ The elf snapped at her bitterly.

She could hear the hurt in his voice, but didn't know how to fix it. Brittany just hopped that he would come around and see the greater good in her orders.

The hallway stretched on and after a solid ten minutes of walking she became a little uneasy.

_"Have we almost reached it_?" She asked, but was shaken when Tooly stopped abruptly to face the wall on his right.

Brittany looked around in both directions only to see endless darkness. However there was a light that shone down on them as they walked. It was strange magic, but then again it was a strange house.

Tooly pointed to a bit of wall that looked just the same as every other bit of wall she had seen over the passed few minutes. She reached out to place her palm to the surface thinking she would come into contact with a secrete door , but instead her hand past right through as if she were a ghost.

_"What is this..."_

_"It is the untouched room. Spells prevent Tooly from entering, so Miss Brittany must be careful. Tooly feels much sorrow from this place. It is not wise to enter."_ the elf warned this time in a softer concerned voice.

"I have to do this. I promise I wont be long." Brittany turned to step inside, but before she did she turned back once more. " I'm really sorry for going back on my promise"

The elf didn't reply instead the small creature turned and walked back the way they had come. Brittany sighed and stepped through the invisible door.

* * *

**Santana**

Quinn slammed the door shut behind her, marched across the small living area of Santana's quarters, and threw herself down onto the couch in a large huff. Her arms folded across her chest as she glared into the fire-place.

"No luck?" Santana asked whimsically.

Quinn had gotten on her last nerve recently, so the fact that she was so distraught amused the former Slytherin.

"She wont open the door and she's told her dorm mates to throw me out if they see me hanging around."

In an instant Quinn was back on her feet passing around the room trying to puzzle out her problems while Santana held a mild interest, solely for messing with her dear friend later. It kept her mind off Brittany and the words they had last exchanged. She had yet to feel anything toward the small person growing inside her now disproportional belly, but the little bean did belong to her and Santana did not care for the idea of losing him.

" What did you do to make her so angry with you. Did you forget the name of her favorite singer or something even more trivial?"

Santana could see that her condescension was not going over too well with the blonde , but she didn't really care. It was far too entertaining to watch her get worked up over nothing.

"No, that would be ridiculous. She not nearly as up tight as everyone thinks she is." Quinn Snapped.

"I-we were...about to do things. It was a very private moment and I sort of mention how I hadn't seen Brittany. I asked if she had seen her because I was worried and she blew up at me. She said that all I ever do is talk about Brittany and that I need to figure who is more important."

Quinn continued to pace about the room as Santana held back a snicker, however the idea that there might be something more between Brittany and Quinn didn't quite sit well with Santana though she dare not say it aloud.

"You asked your midget fuck buddy about your irresistible best friend right before you were about to do the dirty? I'd give you the cold shoulder too. That's incredibly messed up." Santana verbally poked at Quinn's wound.

"Thank you for that Santana. That really helps. I know it was messed up and I feel awful, but I hadn't heard from her in days and I think my worry was justified since we found her in a whore house no thanks to your fiancée! If I hadn't said anything she'd probably be there right now." the blonde practically shouted at Santana.

Santana just sat in her throne like chair behind her desk considering Quinn's emotional reaction to the whole thing. The little baby in her belly decided to give her a well deserved kick to the ribs for being so mean. Santana winced for a moment.

"What is your relationship to Brittany anyway. You're a lady lover so shouldn't her powers of attraction work on you? I don't understand how you could choose a goblin like Berry over a half Veela." Santana asked curiously.

Quinn turned on her heel to face Santana, this time taking her own turn to study the raven haired women. Santana kept her face calm not willing to give her anything. The last thing she needed was another person discovering all her secretes.

"We're just friends. I don't know how else to explain it. We've kissed a few times as practice, but never anything more. Brittany is very attractive, but when Rachel is around I feel alive. She makes me feel like I can do anything. She makes my heart pound." Quinn said as though it was the most obvious answer in the world.

" How does Brittany make you feel?" She asked so quickly Santana thought she misheard the question.

Her eyes snapped back to Quinn's face. Her first response was to say "she doesn't", but that would be untrue. Despite lacking certain parts of her soul, Brittany did cause Santana quite a bit of distress. She couldn't feel things like love or caring, but she knew that inside herself she desired the girl in more ways than one. There were days when Santana would just close her eyes and pray to feel something more than just the nothing she experienced. She wanted connection and compassion, but it never came. Brittany was the closest embodiment of love that Santana had reached in a very long time and that was why she wanted her so badly.

"She makes me want to feel" was all Santana could say.

Before Quinn could respond there was a light pop as a Red envelope apperated onto Santana's now clean desk.

" Is that a-"

Quinn didn't have a chance to finished because the howler unsealed and spoke.

"In my office now." said the chilling voice of Eric Avery.

The note shredded instantly leaving both girls looking at one another in surprise.

"I don't think you should go Santana. He sounds extremely mad. I don't want him to hurt the baby or you."

Santana shook her head

"He can't hurt me without hurting the baby too. He's far to proud to do so. Besides, I didn't become helpless just because I'm pregnant."

Santana stood and grabbed her robe.

"You should go try to talk to Rachel again. When I get back we'll go check on Brittany. Her two days are up anyway. Hopeful she did whatever she needed to do and is back to normal again." Santana said showing Quinn the door.

Both girls stepped out into the frigid hallways of the stone castle and off to see their respective partners.

* * *

**Brittany**

Brittany took a quick glance around the room but didn't notice anything particularly special about it. As a matter of fact it seemed just like what one would expect to find in a room that hadn't been entered in years. It was roughly the size of the other guest bedrooms complete with a large fireplace, lounging chairs covered by white dusty sheets, a four-poster bed, and a covered portrait that Brittany could not make out.

Only one thing stuck out as odd to her. Across from the door on a small writing desk sat a small lit candle that looked as though a light breeze might extinguish it forever. At it's core the flame was a bright white that radiated yellow, then orange, and last the red ring around it. The candle gave off the steady thumping rhythm that only Brittany seemed to be able to hear threw out the house. Had it been calling to her this whole time? Brittany knew right away she had found what she was looking for.

"Okay San. I found it now what do I do with it?" Brittany asked no one. She hadn't expected an answer so when she received one it made her nearly jump out of her skin.

"I knew you would. You're brilliant Britt." Santana's voice called from behind her.

Brittany spun around fearing that she had been caught red-handed and was about to pay the ultimate price. In front of her stood Santana or what looked more like the ghost of Santana. There was something tangible about her and yet Brittany could tell that if she reached out to touch her, she'd pass right through.

" It's alright. She doesn't know you're here. I've taken away all the protective spells that guard this place. " Santana hushed. She stepped forward so that she was standing next to Brittany looking at the candle.

"It's so beautiful and small." the tall blonde whispered quietly more to herself than her new companion.

"It will grow, but thank you. I can't tell you how happy I am to be returning home after so long." Santana said airily as though she could hardly believe it.

"Before I do this can I ask you a few questions. I need to know what happened to your friend McKenzie and what was this place." Brittany looked to the apparition who seemed to grow very sad, but nodded to show she agreed.

"This was to be by brother's room. Mother used it many times to practice painting. She was a wonderful artist, but her work was destroyed shortly after her death. All that's left is that unfinished self-portrait. I hid this room away so that father couldn't burn it like he did the others." Santana motioned to the small covered painting on the floor.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Brittany asked not understanding how someone could throw away such priceless memories.

"Grief would be my best guess, though I don't know for sure." She shrugged.

"And McKenzie?" Brittany egged on.

Santana was silent for a long moment, before finding the words to speak again.

"My father had seen her leaving the back gate and heading into the forest. As you read, he was very angry with me and beat me terribly. I've never been so scared as I was trapped in the cabinet. I don't think he would have ever let me out if my uncle hadn't found me there. " Santana murmured.

" when I found a spare moment I met up with her thinking it would be the last time, but not truly believing it. She kissed my bruises and I kissed her. We both made a lot of promises we weren't able to keep. What I didn't know until much later, was my father had followed me that day. When we parted he quietly followed Kenzi back to her home in the valley just beyond our summer home. "

Brittany held her breath as Santana told her story, unable to fully picture the horror which young Santana had endured.

"Did he kill her?" she asked anxiously.

Santana shook her head no.

" Our family has a reputation to keep up. Killing a muggle would land father in Azkaban. He would never allow that kind of disgrace to taint our name. He did,however, erase her memory and the memory of her family. He had her father move them to another town far away from our little hill-top manner. When I found all this out a few years later I was so angry. I set out in search of her. I did eventually find her. On my summer breaks , when father was away on long trips, I'd fly to her home and just watch her. There were many times I thought of speaking to her, but when I finally found the courage she brought home her first boyfriend. I knew that showing up in her life would just cause her confusion and pain, so I stopped going to see her."

Brittany looked back at the tiny flickering pulsating flame. She understood now why it was so small.

"So she's alive then?" Brittany asked wondering if that was the end of the story.

Once again Santana shook her head no.

"I didn't search for her again until after the battle for Hogwarts. I knew the world was changing and I had to protect her no matter what the cost, but just as I changed so had she. She moved to London with her boyfriend. They were young, but they had a lovely little flat and were talking about starting a real life together. She was very happy at that time. Unfortunately they were both victims of the death eater attack on the Millennium Bridge almost two years earlier. It took me a long time to find and recover her body, but eventually I did. I put her to rest next to the creek where we first met. It was then that I begged for the pain to stop. The old magic separated me from my body leaving us both feeling incomplete." Santana finished wiping away an invisable tear from her eye.

Brittany raised her hand as though to comfort her.

"It's okay. I'm here for you now. No one should ever have to know that kind of pain. I promise I'll do whatever I can to take care of you. Now tell me how to do this." She motioned to the small candle.

Santana cleared her throat and pulled herself together.

"Right. It's actually really simple. Cup the flame in your hands and swallow it."

Brittany looked at her companion a little puzzled.

"You want me to eat fire."

"If you truly love me then you wont burn. I promise." Santana said as though it were suppose to be reassuring.

Brittany stepped forward as instructed and cupped the small flame in her hands. The small fire leaped from the wick to her palms. She was pleasantly surprised when she noticed it felt like a small ball of warmth rather than singing her fingers off.

"Alright...here goes nothing." Brittany said right before plunging the flame inside her mouth and swallowing quickly.

Brittany clutched her chest as she felt a burning sensation ripple through her organs like bad indigestion. It took a few swallows, but the pain subsided rather quickly and in its place a warm tingling sensation filled her. It ran from the tip of her toes, into her belly where a fountain of butterflies erupted, the warmth spread to her fingers, and then to her cheek and ears turning them a bright shade of red. Brittany couldn't help, but beam a warm and loving smile. Having Santana's heart inside her felt amazing and so right.

"Did it work?" She asked looking around , but the apparition was gone. She found it safe to reason that if it hadn't worked she'd be a pile of ash. All she wanted to do now was run and tell Santana that everything would be okay from now on, maybe give her a kiss or five too.

* * *

**Santana**

" Do you know the trouble you've caused me over a damn half-breed!" Avery shouted.

He had shouted at her much the same for over ten minutes. There had been a few time which Santana feared he might strike her, but she'd catch him glance down at her protruding belly and then pull back.

" You had no right to take her and sell her. She does not belong to you. I know you have some crazy notion that because I've agreed to wed you that suddenly you are entitled to everything that I posses." Santana growled back at him

" You seem to forget that you're a women—powerful, maybe—but still property. You belong to me and your father. You don't have any rights under our dark lord's law. " Avery spat back at her.

"Really, lets send for him and see who's side he favors more. The women who single handily helped him defeat potter during the battle for Hogwarts and who had offered him the head of more infidels than a single person could count or the man who is continually out for profit, serving his own desires and offering none to our lord. Lets just see who be longs to who then Eric!"

The two stood on opposite ends of the table as their shouting match escalated.

"I've had just about enough of you. From this moment on you are confined to your home until my son is born from there I'll lock you up in Azkaban until you learn to mind your tongue. I will not have him brought up with your delusions.

Santana was furious. Her whole body trembled with rage. She opened her mouth to tell Eric that he could keep the boy so long as he left her and Brittany alone, though she would never actually give her baby away to such an evil man. She was about to share all of this when she was over come by something she couldn't quite explain. There was a sudden heaviness in her chest. It felt as though someone had placed a set of heavy stones over her lungs making it very difficult to breathe. She raised her hand to her face and found water running down her cheeks. She was crying? How could she be crying?

"I—I don't feel well." She said clutching at her chest when she suddenly felt the baby in belly stir as if it were the kick-start she needed. Her heart that sat so quietly pumping blood through her chest gave an uncharacteristic leap of joy.

"I need to go lay down...we'll finish this argument later. For the time being I'll be at my home and no. You're not welcome there."

She reached over Avery's desk and stole a pinch of Floo Powder. Tossing it into the flames Santana called out her address and was gone.

Santana stepped out of the office fire-place and looked around for the tall blonde, who had stayed in her home.

" Brittany!" She yelled though still finding it very hard to breath.

Santana flung open the door and stormed around the passage ways until she found the half-breed veela digging through her only things in her room.

"Brittany! What did you do to me?" She barked however as Brittany turned to look at her a whole new rush of strange feelings over came her irritation.

" Why do I-" Santana couldn't find the words to express herself. All she could think about was how beautiful Brittany was and how much she longed to hold her. Just then all she wanted was to cater to every possible need Brittany had. She wanted to melt away into nothing as Brittany smiled for her. Truly smiled because their eyes had met.

Brittany bound across the room and flung her arms around Santana's neck pulling her into a tight hug.

"Please do not be upset with me. I did what I must to keep you safe as you have done for me over the many days we have sent together." Brittany said without breaking the hug.

Santana didn't question it she simply returned the hug.

"I had a dream and in that dream you told me things. If I did not do this then we would have all died. I have taken your heart for my own. It is complicated, but the you on the inside told me to do it. She helped me and now you are once again whole. " She said , breaking the hug.

"Please say you forgive me. I do not wish to anger you again. I do not want to leave you ever." Brittany held Santana's hands in her own swinging them back and forth playfully.

Santana had no idea what to say. She couldn't even begin to under stand how she was feeling. It was all too much at once. She needed to be alone to sort this mess out.

"I'm sorry—I need time..." was all she could say before backing away from the tall blonde and running into her personal bathroom. She quickly locked the door before Brittany could follow. When she knew she had achieved the solitude she so desired she sat down against the wall and began to sob. She cried for her baby, she cried for Noah, she cried for Kenzi, She cried for the things Avery had done to her, and She cried for those she had killed, However, Santana cried the most because Brittany had broken her curse. She could once again feel and though it hurt, she finally felt whole.

* * *

**A/N*** It's super late sorry for any mistakes. Those will get fixed when I edit. Hope you're loving the story so far. These chapters keep ending up being much longer then I expect. That's why Part 2 still isn't done yet. We are still close to the end of this part.

If you love this story please hit the_** favorite**_ button so that more people can see/search it. I would be super grateful. Like always please _**Read &Review**_. I love your comments so keep them coming.

I'll have the next chapter ups as soon as I can :) Love you all and thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

_** Part 2**_

_**Chapter Twenty One **_

**Warning: Dirty things in this chapter so if you're a young'n don't read. Also this chapter contains a lethal dose of feels. You've been warned.**

**Brittany**

Brittany rested her head against the dark wood frame of the bathroom door and knocked again lightly.

"Santana? It is me. Are you okay?" she listened quietly for a response, but there was only silence.

"Is she still in there?" Quinn asked stepping into Santana's room looking cross.

Brittany nodded, but pressed her finger to her lips signaling for her friend to stay quiet. Santana had locked herself in the bathroom for the better part of the evening. Quinn had eventually returned home with no luck finding or getting a hold of Rachel. It was growing late and both girls were slowly starting to worry.

"Santana, you have been in there too long. You need to come out and eat. The baby is hungry too. I know this." Brittany called inside hoping to spark some kind of realization in her love.

Through the door she could feel the chaos Santana was dealing with. The emotions swirled around Brittany's heart as Santana tried to sort through them. She could feel the women's grief, guilt, anger, pain, joy, but most importantly she could feel her love, passion, and lust.

Brittany glanced over to Quinn, who stood with her arms crossed and a disgruntled look on her face. She feared for Rachel, but there was nothing Brittany could say to help her friend. She needed to take care of one person at a time and with Santana there was another small life to think about.

She sunk down to her knees and pressed her nose and lips to the door, focusing on all the emotions hoping she could help guide Santana through it all.

"I know you are afraid" she began in a soft whisper " I'm afraid too. You have much to think about, but you must know that you also have a life time to do this. Right now you must think of your baby and how much you love him. Can you do that please? It is frightening, I know, but you can trust the bond between mother and child. Focus yourself on only that feeling and do what you feel is right."

Brittany tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear and looked to Quinn who simply shrugged. It was worth a try. She stood and backed away from the door motioning for her friend to join her on Santana's bed.

"We're witches. Why don't we just blast the door and drag her out," Quinn huffed as she marched over and climbed up onto the bed.

"She needs to work through this in her own way. She hasn't experienced true feelings in years. Santana just needs time." Brittany said leaning back against the wall of pillow at the head of Santana's bed.

"I can't say that I understand any of this." Quinn said looking at her friend with an odd look as though she had just sprouted a tail.

"I do not understand ether, but it is the way things have become."Brittany shrugged.

"So what now? Is she going to suddenly become 'Glenda the Good' or what?" Quinn asked with a bite of sarcasm.

"I am not sure. We will see soon. Tell me what is going on with you and Rachel" Brittany asked finally feeling the exhaustion of the last week fully hit her.

" I don't want to talk about it." Quinn snapped contrary to what her heart spoke.

Brittany gave a small caring smile, but did not press the issue.

"I think both Rachel and Santana need time. I also think that you and I need to learn to let things go, because everything usually works its self out in the end." She said with a yawn.

"That's so much easier said then done." Quinn retorted bitterly " I just wish things were different. I want to live in a place where everyone I care about can be happy again and where I don't have to worry about my best friend or the person I love being in constant danger all the time."

Quinn wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes. They both knew that the life they were living was no life at all. They had to get away otherwise sooner or later they'd be killed. It was just a matter of time.

"I know this Quinn and I agree with you. That's why I am going to go with you and Rachel when the time comes. " Brittany said in a hushed voice as not to be over heard by Santana.

Quinn looked at her with confused hazel eyes.

" But what about Santana? Are you just going to leave her and the baby behind? I mean, after all this time you've spent trying to find her heart and take care of them both..."

Brittany looked down at the soft comforter underneath her and picked at a few of the strings.

"Love is selfish, but it is also selfless. I have fallen for her, but who knows if she can admit that she feels the same for me. I do not know what she will be like when she comes out of there, but I know if she chooses to stay a Death Eater then I must leave. It is not safe for ether of us. I can't keep letting her protect me against them, because it only hurts her. He hurts her. "She let out a soft sigh " If she is truly different, then maybe she can leave it all behind and come with us."

Quinn looked away as a sadness crept over the room.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens, but I'm only going to warn you once Brittany. I will not have her put us all in danger. If I feel that her conversion isn't sincere I will tie her to the nearest tree and leave her for the spiders."

Brittany looked up into Quinn's hazel blue-green eyes, which were focused so intently upon her.

"I understand." was all she said in return.

From off to the side there was a shifting noise behind the bathroom door right before it clicked open and Santana stepped out. Her eyes were glassy with tears and red streaks ran down her cheeks. Her normally well kept black hair was now messy and tangled from fingers running through and grabbing at it. Her clothes seemed to fit a little looser as she rested her weight against the door frame exhausted.

" He's hungry. I need to feed him." was all she could whisper right then.

"I'll go down stairs and help Tooly make some soup for you." Quinn said not wanting to stay in the awkward silence for much longer.

Brittany sprang to her feet to help Santana over to the bed by taking her arm and lightly supporting her weight. She helped her love into the large bed, but Santana refused to let herself be helped anymore.

"Please don't." Santana said a little more sharply than Brittany suspected she meant.

Reluctantly she backed off giving the woman her space.

" Santana I-" Brittany began to say, but Santana quickly cut her off.

"Brittany please. Just stop. I already know what you're going to say and I'm telling you that you don't need to. It's alright. You did the right thing by me. You had no other choice—I understand and I'm not upset with you." She said quietly, but refused to look Brittany in the eye.

Brittany remained quiet unsure of exactly what to say.

"It's just difficult. I don't know how to handle all these new feelings. There is just so much going on inside me. My whole life I've been told that emotion is weak and the way that I feel is wrong—the way I feel about you is wrong. Not just because you're of mixed blood, but because you're a girl. I'm terrified to say it out loud, because what would that say about me? Not only am I a blood traitor and a deserter, but I'm a bloody poof."

Brittany knelt by Santana's side and gently stroked her leg.

"It is okay, I understand, it is a lot to take in. Where I come from things are not perfect. The closer you are to being full-blooded veela the more respect you have with the others. It was not perfect, but one thing we did believe in was that love is love. It is the deepest and oldest magic out there. It doesn't make you wrong, it makes you brave. The world is a dark and scary place, but with love there is hope. You and me, we might be strange to someone on the outside, but I think we owe it to the others out there like us to change the world into a place where we all can live happy and in love." Brittany said with a subtle conviction.

She reached out and took Santana's hand as tears began to drip from her eyes yet again.

"I know. I'm just so scared." Santana echoed with frailty in her voice. "I can't just think about my self anymore. What will happen to my son? I can't—I won't let Eric get his hand on him. He'll grow up to hate me." She murmured.

"Shhhh, no he wont. I wont let that happen ever. The little bean in there loves you. He's loved you since day one and he will always love you because you are his mama." She said giving Santana's hand a small squeeze.

"How can you be so sure?" Santana asked, smiling slightly through her tears.

"Because I love you." She could feel her body tingle as she said the words she had been dying to say.

"We've been through so much and you were unkind to me , but I still fell for you, even before I took your heart. None of this would have been possible if I didn't already love you." Brittany said lifting up to kiss Santana's finger tips.

She watched as a deep blush spread across Santana's adorable cheeks. The tears fell a little harder, but now it was for a different reason entirely.

"I love you Santana. I love you so much and now I need to know...I need to hear you say those words. Please. Please say that you love me back." Brittany asked holding her breath as she waited for Santana's answer.

It felt like an eternity as Santana looked at her trying to find her voice. Brittany's heart pounded in her chest so loud that she thought it might actually burst if Santana made her wait much longer. First she watched as Santana swallowed a lump in her throat, then began to nod.

"Yes, yes I do—I mean how could I not. You have my heart. Even before any of this began you had it. I—I think it was always supposed to be you. It will always be you. Yes Brittany, yes. I am totally and undeniably in love with you. I'm such a fool for not seeing it sooner, but you saved me from a curse worse than death and you saved my son. I love you more than I could ever possibly hope to say." Santana laughed and shook her head through the tears as Brittany leapt up into her arms and cradled her.

" Please do not cry anymore Santana. I'm here and we are together." Brittany cooed in her thick accent.

"I'll try, but I can't promise that" Santana giggled for the first time.

Brittany had to keep herself from melting on to the floor. There was so much to learn about this side of Santana and even more to explore.

"Quinn will be back with your supper soon. I will shower while you eat, yes?" Brittany asked willing herself to pull away from Santana's arms.

"Wait before you go I want to ask you something." Santana said quickly grabbing hold of Brittany by the waist and looking up at her.

Brittany looked back a little stunned, but even more thrown off by how fast Santana's heart was beating in her chest. She felt so nervous to Brittany.

"Anything for you." She smiled.

"I—I want you to sleep here with me tonight, like you use to."

Brittany's opened her mouth, a little taken back by Santana's request however very please by it.

"Of course." was all she said before taking her turn in the bathroom.

* * *

Brittany hadn't intended to take a long time in the shower, but as she stepped in and felt the cold rush of water run through her messy hair she couldn't help closing her eyes, letting her mind wander.

She thought about how she had come to be here, starting with the day her sister vanished, her encounter with Santana in the Three Broom Sticks, their first bath together, finding out about Santana's pregnancy, and so on until she reached the point in her journey where she was summoned by Eric, only to be betrayed and locked away in a brothel. She could still feel the owners frail old hands discovering each bit of her body and checking her over for illness. She could smell the dirty sweat of the other veela trapped there against their will. It was like a toxic poison filling her up until she could no longer breathe. Although Santana's skilled potion making had concocted an antidote, she still craved another sip of the Amortentia.

She shuttered under the shower head, picking up a bar of soap to scrub away the dirt that had collected inside and out over the last several days. Even when she was clean she didn't feel clean enough. It was something she suspected that she would have to live with for the rest of her life, though Santana didn't need to know.

As Brittany's thoughts drifted over to Santana, she began to feel an unexpected emotion blossoming inside the other women just in the other room. At first Brittany wasn't sure who the feeling was coming from, if she were being honest than she'd have to say that it had come from both of them, but it was Santana who made Brittany realize the feeling inside herself first. It started as just a prickle down her spine, warming up her skin, and turning her cheeks a shade of rosie red.

What exactly had Santana meant when she asked Brittany to share her bed? Brittany flushed and cupped her mouth as ideas of Santana danced in her head. She had seen her counter part naked before and although she was stunning, Brittany had always kept anything inappropriate at bay.

She lowered her hands from her mouth and bit her lip, embracing the new thoughts of being with Santana in such an intimate way. Although people had tried to force themselves on her in the past, Brittany felt differently—positive about having Santana touch her. Her mind raced with the possibilities spurred on by Santana's own arousal in the other room. It didn't take long for her to come to a conclusion.

Brittany shut off the shower and stepped out quickly drying herself off hastily, snatched up a silk forest green robe to cover herself, before stepping out into Santana's bedroom. The dark-haired women's eyes snapped up to look at Brittany from a book that she was perusing.

Nether women knew what to say to the other so they simply looked at each other for a long moment.

"Did you have a good shower?" Santana asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes, I did. Thanks for asking."

Brittany internally rolled her eyes at herself.

'_Was that really the best you could come up with?'_ She kicked herself for being so dumb.

"Erm...where is Quinn?" She asked before really thinking it through.

She watched as a small light behind Santana's eyes flickered away.

"Oh. She went to bed. She said she had a headache." Santana shrugged.

"Ah." Brittany nodded._ Say something else!_ She yelled at herself. She clutched the robe tight over her naked body and stepped deeper into the room.

"How are you holding up? Did supper help?" This was not going the way she had expected at all.

"It's a lot to take in, but I'm feeling a little better. I was—uh—reading some of my old quidditch books to the little guy. I have a feeling he's going to be a natural-born flier. " Santana said with a small hint of pride.

"Just like his mother then, no? I remember seeing you play. You were a great keeper. Not a bad beater ether from what I remember." Brittany mused standing next to Santana's bed, looking down at her globe of a belly.

Santana blushed.

"I can't believe you remember that." She said timidly.

"Me ether."

Brittany laughed a little as the awkward tension eased a little.

" Santana, can I tell you a secrete?" she asked beginning to feel shy.

Santana sat up a little straighter with a look of concern and interest.

"Yea, of course. Anything Britt."

Brittany took a deep breath.

"I have not kissed anyone before."

Santana frowned a little and Brittany knew she must have thought she mixed up the translation as she often did. Her English had improved greatly over their months together, but it still wasn't perfect.

"But what about Quinn and then there was those men..." Santana began, but Brittany stopped her.

"I mean to say that I have not kissed someone and have it mean something to me." she stated again waiting for Santana's answer.

" I see"

Santana sat up even more straight, fidgeting a little with a nervous energy that hung in the room. Brittany bit her lip still clutching the robe tightly around her body.

"May I kiss you?" Brittany asked as though she were afraid the answer would be 'no'.

Santana's eyes fluttered for a moment and her heart raced against Brittany's. She opened her mouth to speak, but Brittany didn't give her the chance. The blonde leaned in and pressed her lips to Santana's, cupping both cheeks between her hands.

Like most things it starts out simple with just their lips touching. Brittany's small thin ones rest so comfortably against Santana's full pout. They exchange small incomplete pecks at first encouraging one another to press on deeper. Brittany can feel the blood in her body rushing to her head and making her feel dizzy, but she doesn't want to let go. Her kiss grows deeper and Santana's follows suit. She could feel Santana's lips part, only a little at first, but soon wider and wider inviting Brittany in to explore . Her tongue pokes out coming into contact first with teeth and then Santana's own which embraces her. However just as the kiss begins it ends leaving both girls grinning foolishly at one another.

"That was—"

"Yea—"

Both girls were left speechless for a moment, only able to convey what they wanted through coy smiles. Finally Brittany broke the silence.

"I have another secrete" She whispered, standing up straight and clutching her robe again.

"You're full of so many surprises today, aren't you? What's the secrete?" Santana giggled.

Brittany licked her lips, still fresh with Santana on them, as she took a more serious tone.

"When I was in that awful place...laying there on that bed, drugged. All I could think about was 'this is it'. I am going to lose myself. I am going to have yet another important thing ripped away from me and nothing will ever be okay again. I kept thinking about was how I wished it could have been with someone who loves me, someone who would protect me."

Brittany slid the robe off her shoulders exposing her bare breasts to Santana for the first time. She held the rest of the robe tight around her abdomen.

"Britt what are you-" Santana was so in shock she could hardly find the words to speak, though her eyes could hardly leave Brittany's flawless form.

"I want you to be my real first, Santana. Before you say no, just listen. You have done so much for me. Things that could have gotten you killed. I have your heart inside of me and I can feel how much you love me. I know that you want me the way that I want you and I know this is the way it's suppose to be. I only want it to be with you. I don't want anyone else to have the chance." She pleaded.

Fighting back her nervous tears, Brittany dropped the robe to the floor standing bare and vulnerable in front of Santana, terrified that she might say no. Santana's eyes soaked in every inch unable to stitch together a coherent thought. She opened her mouth, but Brittany quickly pressed their lips together out of fear.

Santana delicately kissed back for a moment until pulling away for a moment.

"I don't know if I can."she whispered softly. "I've never done this—I mean with a girl, before."

Brittany's heart thumped rapidly as the insecure ache between her legs grew.

"It is okay. Nether have I. Just do what your heart says and we will figure the rest together." she begged.

"Okay..." Santana nervously whispered back. " Crawl on my other side. It'll be easier for me"

Brittany didn't wait to be told twice. She crawled up onto Santana's bed and laid down on one of her pillows as Santana rolled over onto her side to face Brittany, propping herself up with her right arm. The blonde veela wasted no time pulling her love into another steamy kiss trying to expel the butterflies going crazy in her belly. She could feel Santana's heart race in time with her own.

Brittany pulled back for a moment trying to catch her breath and calm herself just enough to focus and not rush anything.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Santana asked brushing back a strand of damp blonde hair behind Brittany's ear. "If you change your mind I wont be mad. I promise." She said kissing Brittany's forehead. "I love you."

Her words were all Brittany needed to hear. She took one last deep breath and let the nerves float away. This was exactly where she wanted to be.

"I'm sure." She leaned forward and offered Santana a small peck. "I love you" She whispered before kissing her again, this time much slower and deeper.

After a few moments of snogging, Brittany reached for Santana's left hand, which gripped her hip. Slowly she pushed her hand up the length of her curvy silhouette until her palm came to rest over Brittany's hardened nipple. Santana let out a small gasp, but wasted no time squeezing and discovering the soft flesh. Brittany whimpered as Santana pinched and flicked the foreign area, slowly discovering what felt good. Her lover's kisses became more sloppy and began trailing down her cheek and neck. It was frustrating that Santana could only touch her with one hand, but they made it work.

As Santana became more comfortable, she grew more daring with her kisses and where she touched. It wasn't long until her lips had discovered Brittany's other nipple, while her left hand stroked and gripped Brittany's bare thigh.

"San..." Brittany panted through heavy breaths. She could feel her self grow slick as the ache between her legs worsened. She wasn't sure exactly what she was asking for, but Santana seemed to understand. Santana pulled away from Brittany's stomach, which she had just successfully left a trail of dark little marks across, flipping her dark back hair over her shoulder and out of the way.

Brittany squirmed under the intensity of Santana's lustful gaze. She could feel just how much Santana wanted to be inside her. Brittany wanted her there just as much. Santana moved a little closer so that there was only the baby keeping them apart. Her hand came up and gently brushed Brittany's cheek with a loving caress. Santana leaned in and placed on soft kiss to Brittany's lips as her hand slowly trailed down her neck and past her collar-bone. Santana didn't pull her face away after, instead she rested her forehead against Brittany's and kept her eyes locked, looking for any sign of hesitation, which Brittany refused to give.

Her hand traveled further down, past her cleavage, over Brittany's stomach, and past her naval. She could feel her muscles clench as her stomach did a somersault. Brittany's hand reached out to hold onto any part of Santana she could reach as though she might float away at any moment and it was the only tether keeping her there.

"Don't be scared" Santana cooed in her ear, helping to calm her nerves just a little.

As Santana reached her pelvis, Brittany found her legs falling open for her , of their own accord. She fidgeted looking down for only a moment.

"Hey, keep your eyes on me and it's all going to be okay." Santana's voice beckoned her back.

She looked up into Santana's eyes again and knew that she was right.

"Kiss me, please" She whispered and Santana was more than happy to oblige.

As the kissed she could feel Santana's fingers ghosting over her with light teasing touches, making her realize just how badly she wanted to feel Santana there. although Santana had no ability to read minds or sense feelings, she seemed to know exactly what Brittany needed. The blonde veela gasped once as Santana began to stroke through her center. Each time she reached the top a jolt of pleasure ripped through Brittany's spine, causing her to kiss Santana deeper and deeper. Again Santana knew just what she needed, as she slid back once more, however this time pushing her middle finger deep inside.

Brittany squirmed and moaned for more as Santana moved her hand. It was just enough and yet some how not enough. She needed more friction. She needed more movement. She needed Santana to make love to her.

"Oh San.." She groaned unable to hold her hips still or make sense of the things both she and Santana were experiencing together. It didn't take long for her love to get the message. Though much to Brittany's surprise she pulled out quickly only to have one finger replaced with two. Brittany hissed and clutched at Santana's shirt.

"Are you okay?" Santana whispered holding still for a moment. "I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked worried that she had done something horribly wrong.

"No, I am—I am okay. I just need to adjust." Brittany whispered back. After a moment the resumed and this time Brittany had more then enough of what she needed.

It didn't take long for an odd pressure to start building up in the pit of her belly. It was an odd, yet frustrating sensation that grew stronger and tighter as Santana continued to work her over. She could feel the dark women's lips on her neck edging her along. The pressure grew and Brittany was becoming more and more desperate for relief. She squirmed more against Santana's hand encouraging her to go deeper. She moaned for Santana to go faster, which she was more then happy to do, but nothing seemed to help. The pressure continued to build until her own hand was scrambling to find the spot Santana had touched only moments before.

"Santana..." She moaned breathlessly.

"Merlin, I love you." Santana said into Brittany's neck as though it were getting easier and easier for her to say.

Brittany's fingers finally found the spot she had searched for only to have her whole body tense up. Brittany's eyes closed as euphoric pleasure swept through her body. She could feel her self puling though she wasn't sure entirely what was going on. The feeling lasted for several long moments until Brittany went limp on the bed.

She laid there quietly for a moment panting. Unsure of what had just occurred. _Had she just orgasmed?_

Brittany peaked one eye open and looked over at Santana who worse something of a triumphant look on her face. Brittany licked her lips.

"That was..." She shook her head back and forth. " I had no idea it could be like that..."

Out of no where a giggle sprang up from the blonde veela's throat.

"We are so doing that again."

Brittany rolled over and began kissing Santana.

* * *

**Santana**

Both girls laid sprawled out naked in a tangle of limbs and sweaty bodies, breathing heavily. Santana had heard that veela sex was good, but she had no idea what she had awakened in Brittany. The girl was crazy and wild in bed. Not to mention energetic. After about the fourth time Santana had to ask for a water break, to give her lady loins a break. No one had ever made her cum as hard or as much as Brittany had in the last two hours. Thankfully the girl eventually did tire out and now the pair laid soundless in the dark room.

"San?" she heard Brittany whisper her name.

"Hmm?" She answered, too tired to even open her eyes.

"I want you to come with Quinn, Rachel and I away from Hogwarts. We have a way of leaving without anyone ever finding us again. I know it's a lot to ask for, but I don't want you to be a Death Eater anymore."

Santana swallowed thickly. The truth was, she didn't want to be one anymore ether.

"I know it's not fair for me to keep asking these things from you, but-"

"I'll do it." Santana interrupted.

"Yes?!"

"Yea."

Brittany squeezed her tight, gave her a sweet kiss, and then gave her belly a kiss.

"We can start over and be a family. What do you think? Are you okay with being called mommy, Britt?" Santana asked turning her head to look at Brittany.

It was a big decision and one that had been on her mind a bit. Brittany had been there every step of the way, being more of a mother then she ever could. If anyone deserved the honor of being her child's second parent it was Brittany.

"Are you serious? You are not pulling my arm are you, because that is not a funny joke." Brittany asked sitting up.

"'Pulling my leg' and no. When it comes to my son, I don't joke around." Santana promised.

"I do not know what to say to this Santana." tears formed in her eyes.

"Say you'll take the job." She said smiling up at the new mother of her baby.

"Oui-I mean yes! Always yes!" Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana deeply.

"I think he's excited too. Feel." Santana said taking Brittany's hand and placing it near the top where the baby gives a small kick.

Santana watches as Brittany is left speechless. Something that almost never happens.

"Alright, I think we've all had a really long day. It's time for your mommies and you to get some sleep." Santana says playfully to her own belly.

Brittany laughs and settles back down into Santana's arms. Both close their eyes and begin to drift off.

* * *

Santana was just about to fall into sleep when the baby shifted again. Gently she stroked her stomach trying to calm him as she listened to Brittany's deep breathing, but that didn't seem to work ether. She felt him kick again and swim around a little. It was an odd sensation, but one she had grown use to.

The more she tried to get comfortable the more the little guy seemed to want to move around.

"You're not going to be easy on me are you kid?" She whispered as she continued to stroke her belly.

After a few moments he seemed to calm down. He gave one last kick, which caught Santana off guard due to the subtle 'pop' sound that she heard almost as though someone had cracked a knuckle and then it hit. A sudden rush of water spilled out from between Santana's legs. She was mortified. For a moment she thought she had wet the bed, but what had really happened frightened her even more.

"Britt...Britt wake up" Santana's voice was shaking as she tried to stay calm while she woke Brittany.

"San? Is everything okay?" Brittany asked groggily rubbing her eyes, until she realized the bed was soaked. " Santana what happened." She asked suddenly very worried.

"I—I think my water just broke-ahh" Santana clutched her side as her first contraction hit. "Send an owl to Pomfry."

* * *

*_**A/N- several important things to mention. **_

1. thank you so much for sticking with me despite all my dumb errors in grammar and spelling. All of that will be fixed in the near future. I swear! This story doesn't have a beta and it would take me days to edit everything if not weeks. Instead of getting a chapter every week or so you'd be getting them every month or two months. I'm personally not that patient.

2. I really hope you enjoyed the fluff from the last several chapters. I've never written fan fic smut so I hope you liked it. Because I'm evil and because the story isn't even close to being over yet I feel I should warn you that this will be the last fluffy chapter for a while, so I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the last of part two (unless I split it into two parts). The angst from this point and on will be different then you've seen in the past, in a good way, I think.

_**3. Next chapter warning: Gory baby birth, Character Death, and the worst cliff hanger ending yet.**_

4. After I complete the next chapter I'll be going on a small hiatus (don't worry not long) to plan out part 3 properly and edit my work. I guestimate it to only be a few weeks long. I could never stay away for longer then a month, so please don't worry.

_**As always please review and if you like the story hit the Fav button so that more people will see this story and give it a chance.**_


	22. Chapter 22-end of part two

_*** warning: **Graphic birth, character death, cliff hanger, end of part 2_

**Part: 2**

**Chapter Twenty Two **

**Santana**

"Oh god!" Santana yelled as she gritted her teeth and tried to push past her pain. It was well into the afternoon as her thirteen hour labor continued. Brittany sat behind the struggling woman, propping her up slightly, while giving both her hands to squeeze on to. Quinn paced back and forth waiting for Madam Pomfrey to give her more instructions.

"You're doing very well Santana. It's almost time to push." the old nurse calmly told her as Santana took a breath in between contractions.

"It—it's too soon. My baby wasn't even due for another five weeks." Santana panted trying to catch her breath while Brittany stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Now isn't the time to think about those things. Lets just worry about getting the baby out, right now." The nurse's words did nothing to help with her anxiety.

"He will be fine Santana. I know this. You have done everything for him." Brittany whispered lovingly in her ear.

"On the next set of contractions I want you to start pushing. Can you do that for me, please?" It felt strange hearing the old bat speak so kindly, but then again Santana might have done or said something terrible if the women was rude.

The dark-haired Slytherin gave an unconvincing nod although she felt immensely under prepared for what was happening._ Why did I spend so much time pretending not to be pregnant._ She thought to herself bitterly, just as Brittany leaned in to comfort her again.

"It is oh-kay to be scared. We are all here to help you so just breath."

Santana could feel the tightening in her pelvis return. She quickly grabbed both of Brittany's hands and squeezed as her cervix contracted making her feel as though her center were being ripped apart.

"Okay now you need to push Santana. Quinn I need you to get a basin with warm water and a few towels"

The frantic blond quickly rushed out of the room and returned only a moment later with the items. She pulled Santana's bed side table to the foot of the bed where all the women now sat.

"Aguamente" She murmured, using her wand to fill the bowl with fresh warm water. The nurse dipped one of the small towels into the water and washed her hands. Brittany held fast to Santana, cringing as she felt her fingers being crushed by Santana's death grip.

"Fucking Merlin...gahh." Santana tried to say, but between the pushing and the pain she couldn't get the words out.

"Come on push Santana." Quinn said trying to be encouraging, but ended up pissing Santana off more.

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing!" Santana panted trying to push again.

Pomfrey took the warm wet towel and wiped the birthing area down as well as the area between Santana's legs. Santana fell back against Brittany panting as the contraction subsided just a little. She could feel the baby was in the birthing canal. Her break only lasted a few moments as her body prepped for another contraction.

"I can almost see the head now. Just a little bit more. You can do this. Just breathe and push." said Madam Pomfrey again. Santana sat up slightly and began to push as yet another contraction rippled through her hips and legs. "Good. Very good Santana. One more good push and we'll have the head out." This bit of information spurred her on although she was already exhausted. She took a moment to gather her strength before pushing again as hard as she could.

"Gah!" she groaned between gritted teeth.

"Wonderful, Quinn would you like to look?"

Santana's eyes darted over to the younger blonde who looked very apprehensive. A part of her wanted to yell at Quinn not to look at her vagina, but the other half was desperate to know what she saw. Tentatively Quinn walked over and peered down then quickly looked away in shock. Santana was about to yell several very choice words at her, when Quinn looked again and this time smiled.

"He's so handsome Santana. I can see his little face and his dark brown hair." She said over the nurse's instruction to start pushing again. Knowing this made Santana eager to see her little man, giving her the energy to push again.

"God I hate all of you!" She tried to yell as she pushed, though everyone knew she didn't mean it.

* * *

Santana had successfully passed the head and right shoulder of her baby when the door to her bedroom slammed open. Eric stood purple faced in the doorway with two death eaters standing guard on ether side of him, their wands ready to attack.

"What in the living fuck is going on here!" He growled. Santana had never seen him so angry in her life. Fear tore through her body. She had to get away; she had to get her baby away. She began to squirm.

"Santana-SANTANA! Do Not Move." The nurse yelled over the commotion. "Keep pushing. Quinn, come sit here. You deliver the baby and I will take care of this."

"I—what? No, no way. I don't know how." Quinn shook her head frantically.

"Keep him away from my bab—ahh!" Santana yelled again as she tried to push. Quinn took the old Nurse's seat and washed her hands.

"Why was I not informed that my fiancée was in labor." Avery boomed as his squeemish guards backed away from the screaming woman giving birth.

"There wasn't time. If you would like to see your son happy and healthy I suggest you lower your wand, step outside, and let us do our work." Madam Pomfrey bellowed as she puffed up like a great giant mother hen.

"Like hell I will." He growled right back at her.

"You are a fool then. If Santana starts to panic it could have deadly consequences. She's been doing perfectly well until you walked in. So, I repeat: step outside. We will let you know when it is safe for you to see the baby." She glared menacingly at him.

"Um...you're doing great Santana. The other shoulder is almost out." Quinn said trying her best to help guide the left shoulder out of the latina's body. Santana continued to yell and groan as she pushed harder. Avery stood by the door and watched for a moment before glaring back down at the small but vicious medi-witch.

"If anything happens to him. You die first." with that he spun around and marched out , slamming the door behind.

Madam Pomfrey spun on her heel and moved back toward Quinn.

"You're doing good. Now carefully ease the left shoulder out." She said soft. Santana took a break and began panting once again.

"Please don't...let him...close to my son. It's not his. It's Brittany's." She said closing her eyes for a moment.

Quinn's eyes grew wide.

"W-what does that even mean?! What do you mean the baby is Brittany's?" Her eye's darted to her veela best friend.

"I did nothing. I promise. We will talk after." Brittany said calmly though her cheeks grew a little pink at Santana's confession.

"Alright on the next push we're going to guide the rest of the baby out. Are you ready Santana?" the nurse asked.

"Don't you want-" Quinn started to say, but was cut off.

"No you're doing perfectly fine Miss. Fabray. This is a good skill to learn." She added kindly as she patted Quinn's shoulder. The small Ravenclaw gave an uneasy gulp as she stared back between Santana's legs.

"Okay Santana, when you're ready..."

The next contraction hit and Santana gave a weak push. She was so exhausted. All she wanted wast to curl up with her baby in her arms and Brittany right beside her.

"Santana come on! You need to push! Push like you mean it." Quinn's jarring voice pulled her out of her fantasy.

"You are almost done. Please just one more push" Brittany whispered in her ear with another soft kiss to Santana's temple.

The Slytherin took a deep breath and sat up a little, trying to find what little strength she had left. With one last strong push Quinn took hold of the infant's head and torso guiding it out slowly from inside Santana. The baby's body slipped out fairly easy, followed by its little legs and feet.

"Run your fingers along its nose, eyes, and mouth to clear away the mess, Miss. Fabray. Good. Here, now hand him to me." said the nurse patiently. Santana rested against Brittany who began stroking her hair softly and whispering sweet things in her ear.

Madam Pomfrey took the small baby patted his bum a few times to make him cry and wiped him down before holding it up for the two girls to see.

"Congratulations Ms. Lopez, you have a beautiful healthy baby boy."

Santana looked up at the small baby. He was smaller than she expected, but something told her that was because of how early he was. His eye's were closed as he cried and screamed for his mother. She could just make out a small tuff of black hair against his pale dark skin. He was so precious and she was already incredibly smitten with her baby boy. The old nurse wrapped him up and set him on Santana's belly.

"You still have to deliver the placenta and after that we'll cut the cord. I can take it from here, Miss. Fabray." The old woman instructed.

Santana could hardly hear anything. She was too distracted by her little one.

"Hey there. Hey. Guess what? I'm your mommy." She smiled and stroked his little cheek. "You're so handsome." She cooed as if there were no one else in the room.

* * *

An hour later Santana was resting in a spare bedroom with fresh clothes and new sheets. Despite her protests Pomfrey had allowed Avery to see the baby for a moment, so that he would be satisfied with the babies health. When her husband to be knew his heir was safe and sound, he reluctantly left to allow them both to rest and relax, however he left his two men to keep an eye on things around Santana's mansion.

There was a soft knock on the door rousing Santana from her sleep. Quinn walked in followed by Madam Pomfrey and Brittany. Santana could see her tiny baby in Quinn's arms

"Er, it's feeding time. " Quinn said awkwardly moving toward Santana and placing the tiny baby in her arms. Santana was cover come once again with a sense of total happiness even though she had no energy what so ever. It occurred to her that if Brittany had not taken her heart, then she would have felt nothing in such a special moment. The thought was a lot to process, but she reminded herself to focus on only one feeling at a time and right now it was joy.

"I'm not really sure how..." Santana began to say, but Pomfrey was right there to help. The old women helped to sit her up right and lowering the side of her shirt causing Santana to blush slightly.

"Good now just put him right up to your breast—yes like that-and he'll do the rest."

She watched as the baby's face and little hands rooted around for her nipple before finding it and latching on. Immediately he began suckling which left Santana with an odd range of emotions she couldn't understand. There was something magical about the way her body could feed such a tiny person, yet breast-feeding was such a common act. Even muggles did it.

Brittany sat on the end of the bed with her legs folded next to Quinn. Both blondes seemed strangely awe-struck, but Santana didn't bother to comment. She was far too fascinated with her baby boy and the little expressions he made as he ate.

" I think I'll leave you ladies alone for now. Quinn, you know what to do when he's finish. Call me if there's a problem." Quinn nodded and the old nurse left the room, closing the door behind her.

"So have you picked a name?" Brittany asked sweetly, crawling over to sit next to Santana.

"No, I was hoping you could help me think of something." She beamed at Brittany.

Quinn took Brittany's spot and folded her arms.

"Okay, someone needs to tell me what the hell is going on right this second. I feel like I missed something major. Brittany wakes up from her trip to stripper hotel talking non-sense, she asks us to leave her alone for two days, I come back and suddenly Santana's a fucking angel and you're both suddenly smitten over each other. Excuse me , but I'm calling bullshit on both of you." Quinn folded her arms and glared at both girls.

Santana raised an eyebrow looking amused by the assessment of recent events. She didn't blame her old friend for being so confused. Hell, she could hardy keep track of what was going on these days. She looked up when she heard Brittany giggle slightly.

"It is a very long and boring story. All you must know for now is that I love Santana and Santana loves me. When we are all away and safe I will tell you everything." Brittany said reassuringly as she put her arm around Santana's neck and leaned over to kiss the small baby's head.

"Hey Britt, under the bed in my room is a small stuffed toy. Could you run and go get it. I want to give it to the baby." Santana asked patiently.

"Oui of course. " Brittany got up gently and left the room.

Santana's gaze shifted to Quinn. Her smile feel slightly. Brittany had been so patient with her through everything, but there were still areas which she didn't want her new love to see.

"Brittany took my heart and we're connected now, maybe even forever. You might not trust me, but the truth is I couldn't hurt her if I tried." She said quietly. She could feel Quinn studying her face for a long moment.

"She has that effect on people." the girl agreed.

"I'm worried about what happens next. Things were looking more oblique on my last visit to Hogwarts. Did you notice it too." Santana asked, keeping her voice low.

"I did. I over heard that students have gone missing. I—I think Rachel is one of them. I need to find her Santana. I love her."

Santana looked down at her small infant son. This was not the life she had wanted for him. She couldn't fathom what it would be like if he suddenly vanished from her life. She had only known him for a few hours and yet he was the little light in her world. The death eaters and all that they stood for had created this world and she was terrified to have her son in it.

"We need to get out of here. You, me, Brittany, Rachel, and the baby—we all need to hide. Brittany mentioned that you and Berry had some kind of a plan to get away from Hogwarts..."

Quinn's eyes darted up to Santana's. To say that the Ravenclaw didn't trust her was an understatement, but at this point she would ask help from even a muggle if it meant keeping her son safe.

"Santana-" Quinn began, but Santana cut her off.

"I know that you have a perfectly good reasons not to trust me, but I have my son and Brittany to think about. I would do anything, including giving up my life, to keep them safe. Please, just let me help."

Santana studied Quinn's face as she looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms and thought over the plea. After a moment she spoke again.

"The dark forest. Rachel's dads have ties to the resistance. There is an underground path which has smuggled those who are loyal to Harry Potter out of the dark lord's reach." Her eyes looked away. Santana could tell it was hard for her to give up this kind of information. No doubt she had to choose her words carefully or risk setting off magical charms. As a death eater Santana was shocked. She had no doubt that Potter was alive somewhere, but she never dreamed he had organized such a large-scale operation. "If you betray my trust, I will haunt you for eternity." Quinn added. Santana could only smirk at the girl's threat.

"We have three days to find Rachel and slip into the dark forest. From there the centaurs will guide us to the witch or wizard who will be leading us out of this place undetected."

"I should have known the centaurs were involved with something like this." Santana muttered under her breath in frustration, but she also recognized the brilliance of it all. She sat back quietly thinking everything over when Roan's prophecy came to mind. "_Jupiter will rule all, but a dark sun will arise joining Taurus and Pisces together. A blood sacrifice must be made if the war is to end." _Santana mumbled out loud.

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked looking a little confused.

" The centaurs gave me a prophesy when I last spoke with them. They said Jupiter will rule all, but a dark sun will rise joining Taurus and Pisces together. A blood sacrifice must be made if the war is to end. What do you make of that?" Santana tilted her head pondering the words over and over. It sounded like nonsense to her, but Quinn was far more gifted at these things then she was.

The small blond hopped up from the bed and began pacing around trying to think of what the words could mean.

"Are those their exact words? Try to remember Santana. It's important." She said trying not to sound worried.

"Umm...yea. Why? What does it mean?" Santana asked looking a little puzzled.

"Well it could mean a lot of things. The first part is clear: Jupiter will rule all. Jupiter is a symbol for lucky breaks, generosity, life, blessings, optimism, and prosperity. So that could mean that we are headed toward a time of great peace or the individual whom Jupiter represents holds those qualities inside them." Quinn mused as she continued to pace. " A dark sun will rise joining Pisces and Taurus together. That one is a little more tricky...It could be referring to an eclipse, but I'm not sure how that's related to Taurus or Pisces..." Quinn stopped and bit her lip.

Santana listened to Quinn's ludicrous explanation. Santana had never been one to believe in divination or fortune-telling. It all seemed like squib magic to her, but she was slowly starting to learn not to disregard things so quickly these days. Another bit of information reverberated in her mind. _Be warned. If you return here to seek us out once more you will be shot with an arrow and it will be painful. _This she chose not to share.

"Hang on. What's Brittany's astrological sign?" Santana asked sitting up a little straighter in bed. There was a small pop sound as the baby's lips were knocked away from Santana's nipple. He began to squirm and fuss, but instinctively Santana cooed to him and placed him right back to where he wanted to be. The baby found comfort and began suckling again.

"She's a Pisces-wait you're not a Taurus are you? " Quinn asked with her eyebrows shooting straight up. Santana swallowed thickly and nodded. She was unsure of what it all meant, however she didn't like where it was going.

"Mother of Merlin. Santana I think you're right. We need to get you and the baby out of here and quickly." She said climbing on the bed.

"Why what do you think it all means?" she asked now more than just a little concerned.

"I'm still not sure, but I know it has something to do with you, Brittany, and your baby. I really don't like the sound of that blood sacrifice part ether." Quinn said sternly. " You shouldn't mention this to Brittany. She might do something foolish" She added, but she didn't have to be told twice.

The two women took their time getting their emotions in check before Brittany returned, not wanting her to pick up on any sign that something was a miss. Brittany returned several moments later with the stuffed toy Santana had mentioned to her earlier.

"I am sorry I took so long. I stopped to talk with Madam Pomfrey."

Brittany crawled up next to Santana and put her arm around the girl and her baby like before. In her other hand she held up a stuffed three-headed red dragon. The toy was old and worn with half the stuffing missing so that it sat limp. The heads all drooped. The colors had faded on the scales and one of the eyes was missing on the left dragon head.

"Ew, what is that things? "Quinn balked in disgust.

"Hey don't make fun. This is Henry. He was my favorite stuffed animal when I was little. He needs a little work, but with a few spells and a good bath he'll be good as new. I want my son to have him." Santana retorted with pride.

"I think it is lovely." Brittany cooed sweetly. She leaned over and took the baby's tiny hand and watched his little fingers curl around her one finger.

"Britt, Santana and I have some good news to share with you." Quinn said clearing her throat as to not choke on her friend's disgustingly sweet moment. Brittany looked over at her best friend with a look of happy curiosity. "Santana and I have come to an understanding. She's coming with us, but first we need to find Rachel."

* * *

**Eric**

Avery stood in the doorway silently watching the way Santana's chest rose and fell as she slept. His son lay delicately on her torso, enjoying the sounds of his mother's heart beat which comforted him as he slept. Tucked into Santana's arm was a familiar blonde mop of hair resting delicately on Santana's shoulders, with one arm wrapped around his finance's waist. The scene would have amused him, like a pet dog keeping its master warm, had the veela not caused him so much trouble or lost him a fair amount of money. I should have ordered Santana to kill her on the spot. He thought grumpily to himself. No matter, he was here to take back what was his and teach his beloved wife to be an important lesson: What Eric wanted, Eric got.

His heavy boots thumped against the dark wood floor of the guest bed room, but with a flick of his wand they were made silent. With a second flick the girls and child were immobilized in their sleep. Quietly he reached out and carefully picked up the infant in his arms. A protective sense of power and awe flooded his body. He had come to understand fatherhood as an enjoyable thing. The creation and manipulation of another life seemed like a power beyond that of even the Dark Lord.

"Hello my son. Welcome to the world I've created for you. You will be a prince among peasant and I will guide you to greatness." He brought the small infant to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "A powerful boy needs a powerful name. My grandfather was a great man and I think you will do his name proud, Isaac."

He tucked the infant carefully in the crook of his arm and with a small pop, he was gone.

* * *

**Quinn**

A loud shriek echoed through the halls of the manor causing Quinn to fall out of her bed. She scrambled quickly to her feet, grabbed her wand from the bedside table, and ran as fast as should could down the winding passages to the guest room where Santana and Brittany had been sleeping.

Santana sat kneeling on the floor sobbing as Brittany stood protectively over her red-eyed and vicious.

"What the hell is going on? Where is the baby?" Quinn demanded from the two girls. Santana clutched her pillow and began to cry harder. Brittany's inner veela was on high alert and seemed extremely pissed off. Her features were more monstrous then Quinn had ever seen. The small blonde gripped her wand tighter.

"He. Took. The. Baby." Brittany managed to say through a threatening growl. Quinn's heart fell and so did her wand. She took a step forward to help comfort Santana, but Brittany gave a threatening glare.

" _Britt, I know you're angry, but you need to calm down. You're no help to anyone when you're like this so please take a deep breath. We're going to get the baby back. __Eric is an asshole, but he wont hurt the baby, I promise. So, please just calm down and let me help. Please." _Quinn said carefully.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Brittany's anger subsided. Quinn watched as her friend bent down closer to Santana and began whispering words into her ear that she needed to hear. Tears dripped from her eyes, but eventually Santana also calmed down.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to fucking kill him." She swore. Quinn said nothing. She could only imagen what the young mother must have felt.

"Right, well lucky for us we know where he is—Hogwarts. I say we go in, get the kid, find Rachel, and make a break for the forest. They wont be able to follow us there. We can meet up with the centaurs and continue as planned." She suggested haphazardly. Quinn was not the type to go in guns blazing, but there wasn't really any other option.

She watched as Santana and Brittany exchanged glances before they both agreed.

"Good. Now I have a little bit of instant darkness powder left in my trunk, but that's all I've got defense wise. Santana do you have anything we can use?"

Santana wiped away her tears and choked back another sob.

"No, not a lot. Everything here is old and out dated. Most of it is just for show. Oh—there is one thing I have." she stood and walked over to the closet door and pulled it open. " I connected all the closets in this house last year." She said as she rooted around. " I have this." From out of the closet she pulled out an average looking black robe.

"Great, is it an invisibility cloak or what." Quinn asked impatiently.

"No, it's better. It's a protective cloak. Any spell you throw at this thing will deflect right off it." she said passing it to Quinn to hold.

"Well, brilliant. Britt you're going to be the one to wear it." Quinn instructed, passing it over to Brittany.

"Why me? Santana will need it more." Brittany shook her head and tried to hand it back.

"No B, Santana has a wand and she's graduated from Hogwarts. You have no way of protecting yourself and things are going to get dangerous while we're there. It's better if you wear it." Quinn said firmly. Brittany looked to Santana, but the other girl seemed to agree. With a small pout she accepted the robe.

"So what's the plan?" Santana asked wrapping her arms around herself and holding tight.

"Well, um...we go in find the baby , get Rachel, and run like hell. Isn't that the way you do things Santana?"

Santana shot Quinn a small smirk and rolled her eyes.

* * *

The three girls stepped out of the Ravenclaw fire-place with their wands drawn ready for a fight, but there was no one home.

"That's odd." Quinn muttered looking around the dormitories for any sign of life. Santana cautiously checked the staircase, but there was no one anywhere to be seen.

"Where is everyone?" Brittany asked from behind the two girls

"No idea. This place is usually filled with people. Something doesn't feel right." Quinn said as she lowered her wand. "I'll be right back" the Ravenclaw girl darted up the stairs retrieved her old batch of Peruvian instant darkness powder and returned to her friends. "Alright we can go."

The three girls stalked quietly along the halls of Hogwarts, but there wasn't a soul in sight. The sun was setting over the dark forest causing the lamps along the wall to light with fire. Shadows cast along the wall made the girls jump frequently as they headed toward the Headmaster's chamber.

After what felt like a disturbingly long trip the girls reached the grand staircase where they could hear a loud commotion taking place in the great hall. The girls all exchanged nervous glances, but made their way down to see what was going on.

As they reached the hall Santana took a peek inside through the slightly cracked door, before motioning to Brittany and Quinn to put their hoods up. Santana pulled her own hood over her head and slipped though the door unnoticed followed by Quinn and Brittany.

Quinn had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, but it wasn't until she entered the hall that she knew why. The school had assembled in full, standing at attention, all dressed in hooded black robes listening Eric give a rousing speech.

"A new era is upon us now. We have won the war and now is the time to truly look at our selves. We must root out the weak from the strong. Find and stamp out the urchins and rats among us. Magic belongs to those with pure blood in their veins. Tonight we gather to celebrate my son's birth. The Dark Lord himself has given us his blessing and has sent down a decree which we shall act upon this night."

Quinn watched in horror, while Santana and Brittany gripped a hold of one another. They could just make out a small cradle adorned with black and green cloth. Silver snakes ran across the frame.

"Oh god. No. Not the purge." Santana whispered.

Quinn didn't get a chance to ask what she meant before Eric went on.

"Tonight, I tell you, there are weeds among us that will be rooted out and thrown into the sun to shrivel and die. Tonight we will purge the school of all those who are unworthy to practice magic. Starting with these rotten pieces of lying filth." Eric raised his hand and the Carrows brought out a handful of students who looked as though they had been brutally beaten. The hope had drained from their eyes. They knew their life would be over soon. He students erupted in loud gasps, shouts of protest, and chatter as the saw their friends and classmates look so defeated. Some started to cry.

Quinn's eyes raked over the fifty some faces until she found the one she had desperately hopped not to see.

"no." She said softly at first, but then her feet stepped forward and she found herself screaming. "NO!" , but it was no use.

Santana grabbed her and yanked her back.

"Stop. Quinn, you're going to get yourself killed! Stop."

"I don't care I have to save her!" Quinn shouted struggling with Santana to let her go. " You don't understand I love her! I love her! Let me go damn it! Let me go!"

"Quinn you must stop." Brittany pleaded with her friend, helping Santana to hold the small blonde back.

"Don't stand there Santana do something please! Do something! Save her!" Quinn begged desperately this time the tears were running down her face. " You owe me!" She shouted.

"He has my son." Santana hissed. "There's nothing I can do without putting my son in danger."

The next several moments happened faster than Quinn's mind could keep up. The students were lined up on their knees while the Death Eaters stood behind them like a firing squad with their wands at the ready. Quinn broke free of both Santana and Brittany's grip, quickly darting forward. Santana and Brittany chased after her up the ally but she was too fast for them to catch. Quinn's eyes found Rachel's among the prisoners. The brunette shook her head don't, but it was too late. Her hair brained scheme to save her love was already in motion. Quinn reached into her bag when she reached the center of the great hall and threw every bit of darkness powder she had into the air. The Great hall was plunged into darkness.

"Avada Kedavra!" came the shouts of several voices.

Screams from all around Quinn echoed in her ears.

"Rachel! Rachel!" She yelled as loud as she could, but there was no reply.

Behind her she felt a wand press between her shoulder blades and she knew she was done. However, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

The spell knocked her off her feet and Quinn fell into darkness.

* * *

**Santana**

" What did you do!" Brittany shouted over the confusion that followed the instant darkness powder.

"I stunned her. She was going to get herself killed. " Santana shouted back. "I'm going after my son. You get Quinn out of here and I'll go after Rachel and the baby. Okay? Go. There isn't much time."

There was no time for loving goodbyes. Both girls had a job to do. It was impossible to see one another through the darkness powder so they had to trust the bond they both knew they shared. One could not live without the other, so no matter how things turned out they knew they would be together.

Santana ran toward the front of the hall trying to avoid the chaos that was around her. Students stumbled and screamed as the tripped over the bodies of their fallen friends. Half bloods and purebloods lay dead on the marble floor. Some of the Death Eaters had missed their targets sending killing curses into the crowd. Eventually she reached the steps to the stage where the head master sat. The fog was thinning and she was running out of time.

Through the haze she could just make out the black cradle. Santana sprinted to it, finding her son crying safely inside.

"Shhh mama's got you. I'm here now." She whispered waving her wand delicately muting his cries. She picked him up, but now there was no cover to hide in and the Death Eaters were looking around. Carefully she slipped back toward the side annex that held the professors private sitting room. She held her son close as her cunning and well-trained eyes surveyed the damage. Among the carnage she could see the lifeless body of Rachel staring blankly up at the clouded ceiling. Santana felt her emotions become racked with guilt. It was her fault. She had told Eric to look into Rachel's ancestry out of spite and now Quinn was suffering for it.

Eric staggered to his feet and over to the cradle and found that there was no baby inside. He let out an angry roar that shook the foundation. The students duck and hid. Santana's eyes darted toward the door where she could just make out a streak of blonde running through. Unfortunately so had Eric. Santana pulled her hood over her head and disapperated before her now ex-boyfriend thought to turn around.

She appeared with the still silently wailing baby in front of the main doors.

"I've got the baby! Lets go!" She shouted to Brittany who was running as fast as she could with a loopy Quinn. Santana pointed her wand and blasted apart on of the pillars causing it and a part of the second story to crumble in front of the Death Eaters. Santana then turned her wand on her stunned friend. "Rennervate" She said and Quinn suddenly came to.

"Wh-what's going on? Where is Rachel?"

"No time for that now, we need to get to the forest. Grab your wand and lets go" Santana barked as she turned and ran as fast as she could toward the Dark Forest, with Quinn and Brittany following close behind. The had just barely made it to the edge when the first few Death Eaters made it past Santana's little obstacle.

"Santana what do we do?" Brittany panted heavily.

"We keep running. The centaurs will find us." She said starting at a light jog and then upping her pace to a full run. Every few moments she checked to make sure Quinn and Brittany were still close behind. Unfortunately they weren't the only ones.

"Fuck" Santana muttered. She paused and pointed her wand toward the Death Eaters who were barely visible. From the tip of her wand shot three large fire balls that erupted into a wall of flame. Delaying them a little more.

After another ten solid minutes of running deeper into the forest it was Quinn's turn to stop.

"They killed her didn't they?" She asked running her hands through her hair like a mad woman. "Merlin...they killed her."

"Yes, Quinn and I'm very sorry, but we need to worry about the living right now. I need you to focus and tell us where to go." Santana panted as she checked to make sure her son was still okay. The rocking from all the running had put him right to sleep. Santana wanted to swoon, but now was not the time.

"There is no need for that. We are here now."

Instinctively Santana raised her wand in defense as the centaurs emerged from the wood work.

"I see you did not head the stars Santana. A very unwise choice. Do you remember all that I have said?" Roan said with what some might call a cock smirk, though Santana didn't know if centaurs could smirk.

Santana clenched her jaw tightly as Brittany and Quinn stood in awe, they had never seen a creature such as this before.

"I do. These are my friends. We're looking for safe passage a long the underground network. Will you help us?" Santana asked in a short and irritated tone. She hated centaurs still despite the fact that they were pretty much on the same side now.

"All those seeking refuge will find a friend in us" Roan said mystically. " Centaurs do not allow humans to ride upon their backs however I think I will make an accept ion. Your enemies are close upon us and there is not time to waste. Santana, do you know what must be done?"

Santana stood looking at the half-breed for a very long moment. She had come so far since their last encounter and now she feared the choices that had lead her to this moment. Her whole life she had chosen the easy path. The road that lead to fame and success. She never stopped to think of others or how her choices would effect the people around her. The easy choice would be to leave with Brittany and Quinn, however she knew this path would lead to nothing more than more pain and suffering for the two of them. She made her choice right then. For the first time in her life Santana chose to be brave and protect the people she held dear.

Santana turned to Brittany calmly and placed her son in the blonde veela's arms.

"Brittany, you've opened my eyes and my heart. For that I can never be thankful enough. I want you to take my son and raise him to be as pure and as innocent as you." Santana said stroking Brittany's cheek fighting the urge to cry.

"Santana, I can not. He is your son. You must teach him these things." Brittany protested as confused tears began to fall. Santana shook her head no.

"He's not just my son. He's our son and you are going to be the best mother ever." She said with an air of finality. Santana cupped Brittany's cheeks in her hands and kissed the young woman who and so brazenly stolen her heart. " When it's safe I'll come for you both. Don't forget that I love you okay."

Brittany could only shake her head and pull Santana in for a second and third kiss. Next Santana leaned down and kissed the baby boy she might not ever get to know, ever so softly on the head.

"Hey there little guy, so I want you to know that mommy loves you a lot. No matter what happens I'll always be thinking of you and doing whatever it takes to keep you safe." Santana reached down and pulled out Henry from her robes. "Make sure you give him this, okay?"

Santana then turned to Quinn.

"I am so sorry for what happened to Rachel. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. Since I've known you I've caused you nothing, but trouble and pain. I know I have no right to ask you this, but please keep them safe and love them as much as I do." Santana pleaded.

Quinn looked at her hard for what felt like forever.

"I'll do it, but not for you. If I ever see you again there will be hell to pay." Quinn snarled brushing past Santana, who knew she deserved that response. She ushered Brittany onto the back of the half-man and then climbed up behind her.

Finally Santana turned to Roan.

"You warned me that if I ever returned to these woods I would be shot and it would be painful. I understand now that this must happen to protect the people I care about. I have nothing left in life except my life. Shoot me now so that I may act as a diversion to protect the ones I love." Santana uttered solemnly. In the background she could hear the angry shouts of approaching Death Eaters.

A centaur known as Morgan stepped forward and raised his bow pointing an arrow straight at Santana. She kept her wand firmly in her left hand, taking a deep breath, and closing her eyes. She heard Brittany scream 'no' , but it was too late. The arrow ripped through Santana's left shoulder-blade causing her to topple over in pain.

" Go now!" She shouted through gritted teeth. She could barely watch as her son, her love, and her best friend rode off into the dark of the forest.

Santana cried out in pain and soon the Death Eaters were upon her.

"Well well what have we got here." said an ugly Death Eater who Santana recognized as the man who had spent the last several months trying to attack Brittany only to find himself at Santana's mercy.

"You have to go after them. They took our son!" She said writhing and gripping her shoulder. "I tried to stop her, but the fucking centaurs snuck up on me. They went that way." Santana pointed in a random direction away from the correct path.

"Well that's all good and fine now isn't it. Are you sure you're telling the truth." He had his goon friends chuckled darkly. His hand snaked down and gave a small tug on the arrow. Santana howled in pain. He and his friends laughed a little more.

"Can't wait to see what the boss will do with you."

The gang of Death Eaters hoisted her up to her feet. Santana fought through the pain as she walked back toward the castle.

In that moment Santana knew what true pain felt like. Money, power, and prestige could not bring back the people she loved nor keep them truly safe. Her life had been changed forever by one insignificance half-breed veela and she would never choose to look back.

**END OF PART TWO**

* * *

A/N- Wow I've been driving toward this moment for a really long time. I hope that you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry to those Faberry fans out there. There will be something that will help ease the loss, promise. As I stated in the last chapter I'm going to be taking a short hiatus from this fic for the purpose of editing and plotting part three. I have a lot of ideas and I know what's going to happen I just need to string them together as nicely as I did with part two. Part three will be shorter (i think) than part two, but it should still be pretty long. I've mentioned before that we will be seeing Jayde, Harry potter, and the resistance A LOT in part three. The tables will turn and Santana will find herself far out of her element. I don't want to give too many hints, but you should know that part three will take place five years in the future from when this chapter ends, so a lot has changed for the characters, which will be a lot of fun to explore.

_**As always please comment, review, question, and send in your thoughts. I love hearing them. They always make me work faster. **_

Thank you to your continued love and support. If you love this story please add it as a favorite so others will see it and read it.


End file.
